


Nothing and person can separate us

by aphrodite161701



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite161701/pseuds/aphrodite161701
Summary: Oliver Queen is an agent of the Argus ... Five years ago during a mission he lost his partner Felicity Smoak killed by the HIVE group. Today he has to protect Meghan Kutler a amnesia woman that Damien Darkh wants to recover. Who is she? Why is it so important for Darkh ?  This story is an alternate universe. Oliver is not Arrow. Tommy Merlyn is alive





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy Merlyn is Felicity's brother.  
> Alternative universe, Oliver has known for five years or he disappeared on the gambit the same thing as on the series, except that Shado is not dead and Slade is his friend. When he came back he was not Arrow he became an agent at the Argus.

Oliver was in this Star City cemetery, like every week, talking about what was going on in his life, hoping that somehow she could hear it.

Almost five years ago, he was in front of this tomb alongside John, his chief, and Lyla the director of the Argus for whom he worked. Behind them were his sister Thea, the only person alive family apart from him after the death of their mother three years ago from breast cancer, Roy her boyfriend, a new addition to the agency recently.

Slade Wilson and his wife Shado, who held a security agency, and with whom he worked from time to time, especially if the mission was more difficult than expected. Tommy Merlyn his former best friend who hasn't talked to him since that day, Laurel launches her childhood friend but also her ex-boyfriend before the gambit and Tommy's ex-boyfriend since a few months. During her absence sharing their suffering, Laurel had moved closer to the woman he loved, and over the months they had become best friends.

Malcolm and Donna Merlyn who had left town two years ago, benefited from travelling around the world, Malcolm having left the reins of the company to his son.

Oliver had known several lives, after the violent sinking of gambit and the death of his father in the process, billionaire and Playboy at the time he had been reported missing and presumed dead for five years. He had been discovered living on an isolated island called Purgatory in the China Sea, where he had known during his first two years of his forced exile Slade who had taught him to fight and Shado to hunt and survive. Together they could escape from purgatory, before Oliver was back on the island three years later to be found there by a fisherman's boat passing by. And since he came back from this island, he worked for the Argus.

Oliver on his return from the island not wanting to be the CEO of his family's company, Not being no longer the same man, had joined the Argus after Amanda Waller asked her to work on a mission, having already used it for a year in Hong Kong. She was killed during an agency attack one year after she arrived.

All these people were like him and mourned the loss of this wonderful woman, her love, her light. Oliver heard the voice of the priest who uttered the last words of farewell but did not pay any attention to the man who did not want to listen to him. He had stopped listening to everyone around him for a long time, the doctors, his friends. When he woke up in that hospital bed, he felt the pain and the loss, he remembered the shots that had reached him in his torso, his legs. This night would be anchored in his memory forever, this night would be his own purgatory where he would live every day knowing that he had seen the woman of his life die.

When the ceremony was over, everyone had come to shake his hand to express their condolences for the loss he had suffered, everyone knew what Felicity represented in the eyes of the agent. Oliver looked at the coffin with the star of David on it, which had descended into the Earth by the officiating, an almost empty coffin, filled only with charred remains and a gold ring. He looked up for a moment and could see the black look of his former best friend, Felicity's brother, following the marriage of the mother of the young woman and her father Malcolm Merlyn, a few years after the death of his own mother. Tommy walked towards him not leaving his eyes, the glance filled with hatred against him.

"It's your fault she's dead, it's your fault I lost my sister. You told me you'd protect her," he cried.

"Tommy calms you" says John approaching the two men. This is not the day to quarrel, she would not have wanted it"

"She would not have wanted to die either" he spat at Diggle "your spy agency and your dangerous work" he said, looking at Lyla "him" he said, pointing Oliver's finger "you killed him. Because of you my sister is in this damn box"

"He's not responsible and you know Tommy" says Lyla trying to calm him down.

Lyla had been promoted after Waller's death, she had asked Oliver if he wanted to leave or continue to work for them by becoming a real government agent. He had chosen the second option and from that day under the direction of his chief John Diggle, he was trying to save the world.

"Of course he's responsible," he cried, "if he hadn't promised to change the world together, she wouldn't be dead," "she would still work in my father's society with me." He said with so much anger approaching the young man that Diggle had to intervene before he hit him.

"I would have preferred to die in his place Tommy" Oliver answered wet eyes

"You're a murderer!" I never should have let you be with her!!! "I wish you had died on this island, she would still be alive" he flung himself on Oliver near to hit him but Digge pushed him strongly.

"TOMMY STOP!" cried Laurel "Felicity decided to herself of entry to the Argus." It was her life, her choice as she always said. "Oliver did not force him to work there, nor to fall in love with him."

The young brown man looked at her angrily, all those people around him did not blame his former best friend for the death of his sister when it was because of him that she was no longer there. It was his fault that he could never see his smile again, bicker with her, have her little sister with him. He was angry that he did not dissuade him from having a relationship with his best friend at the time.

Felicity Smoak had entered to his life when he was fifteen years old and had become his sister through the marriage of her father with the mother of the young woman. When he was young his mother had been murdered in the Glades, his father had lost foot and Tommy had been more often in Queens than at home with his father. Malcolm Merlyn worked constantly, always going on a business trip to the countries, he did not participate in any activity with his son, not dealing with what could happen to Tommy.

Everything changed when Tommy had been fourteen years old and his father had returned from a Las Vegas business trip completely metamorphosed, smiling again, he had then learned that his father had again found love in the person of a Cocktail waitress called Donna Smoak. After a year of distant relationship, Malcolm had decided to ask the woman who had changed her with her kindness, lightness and optimism, to marry her and come to live in Starling. It was the wedding day that he met his new sister, who was six years younger than him, very smart, sweet as his mother and with long brown hair. He had considered it very quickly as his sister even though they did not have the same blood, protecting her from all the people who caused her problems.

When she met Oliver, her best friend quickly considered her as her little sister, protecting her as well as Thea who became Felicity's best friend. The two girls always ran after wanting to be with them and their friends Laurel and Sarah launches daughter of the city police detective. They were a group of friends, spent their holidays together, Laurel and Sarah became big sisters for Thea and Felicity and everything went well for Tommy. He was finally very happy with an adorable stepmother who cared for him, with his father who spent much more time with him, was interested in his studies, his passions and an adorable little sister.

The years passed without problems, until the day Oliver was reported missing and then declared dead on a business trip with his father. Tommy was so sad to have lost someone he loved, Oliver being like a brother to him, He took Thea under his wing protecting him as much as his sister. He could also see Felicity closing in on herself, no longer speaking, no longer smiling, he understood then that the sixteen-year-old woman felt more than friendship for Oliver Queen.

She was devastated by the death of his best friend, he had always believed that she also saw him as a brother but he understood that she was very much in love with him. She locked herself in the studies, left for MIT, dyed her hair in black, adopted the Gothic look and came back only very rarely on Starling apart for the holidays. After three years away, she became a blonde, and returned with a master's degree in technology and cyber security and began working at Merlyn Global in the IT department not wanting a high position because she was the boss's daughter.

Two years after the young woman returned, Oliver was found on an island, completely changed, farewell to the playboy who liked having a different girl in bed and cheating on her girlfriend Laurel all the time. He had become harder, more withdrawn, no one could pass through it, neither his sister, nor his mother, nor him. He wanted to change the world, to hunt down the men who wanted to enslave the city or the world, he had become a government agent for the Argus a secret agency. The only person who managed to bring him back emotionally from his personal hell was Felicity with his kindness and his love, Oliver was conquered by the girl who had become a woman and fell in love with her, training her at the same time in her project to save the City and the world. His sister left Merlyn Global and worked as an analyst for the agency, which made him kill a few years later.

Tommy had warned the young woman that working for the Argus was not a healthy life, that it was dangerous, that having a relationship with Oliver would only make her unhappy, she did not listen and she left to work there and started a love affair with his friend. He asked Oliver to push her away, not to tell him what he felt for her, to let her go with another man but his friend refused because he loved deeply her sister. So Tommy asked him to protect her, no matter what happens, not make her suffer by cheating on her as he did with Laurel, his best friend explained to him that he was madly in love with her as he had never been and that he prevent from going on a mission . He had not kept his word and she was dead now.

It was in rage against everyone that he that he walked with great strides to the exit leaving the cemetery, leaving his old friends, never wanting to see Oliver Queen that had made him lose the wonderful life he had since the arrival of his sister in his life. A few moments later it was the turn of the other people to leave the cemetery, Laurel hugged him in his arms but he did not feel his warmth, he no longer felt anything since he had lost Felicity, he remained planted before the tomb the look in the Void , hoping for a miracle to happen. He was released out of his lethargy by the hand of Diggle on his shoulder.

"I'm going to take you back to the Oliver hospital, you mustn't stay up too long, you're not completely cured."

He heard in the voice of his friend the compassion that his leader could feel for him, he had been the first to be aware of his love for the young woman, and the first to learn their secret marriage a few weeks before the incident.

"She was pregnant John" the torn words were coming out of the mouth of the agent "we were going to tell you soon, this case had to be the last one for her, I guess it's true now eh!" said he bitterly

Oliver laid his eyes on the hole in the earth where his wife's coffin lay, "Farewell My Love," he whispered. He grabbed the crutches that prevented him from falling to the ground, hugged the handles until his joints made him suffer. He then allowed Digge to bring him back to the car to drive him back to the hospital that had only been released for the burial of the young woman he loved.

It was five years ago and he remembered this day as if it were yesterday, the day his heart died at the same time as his wife's body, rather the remains of his wife's body were buried.

When he met Felicity she was just a child, like her own sister and he protected her as such, not seeing her otherwise. After her return from Purgatory, she was twenty-one years old and she transformed into a beautiful woman, wearing dresses that stuck to her body and showed her beautiful curves. He spent several nights fantasizing about everything he could do to him, dreaming of taking her to every room in the mansion, screaming her name over and over again, bringing her to orgasm several times. He often had to relieve himself with his hand, being awakened by his erotic dreams wishing that it was she who held her limb hardened in his hand he wanted to see his sperm flow between his fingers when he reached orgasm.

Passed his desire, he learned to know the nice, generous, intelligent and benevolent woman she had become during her absence and he had enjoyed spending time with her, she had made her see life differently and he had come out little by little from his hell staff.

The first time he involved him in a mission for the Argus was when he was chasing the man who killed John Digg's brother his chief and friend. He brought him a bullet-riddled computer and asked her to find out everything she could to find out Deadshot's next target, she did it in a few minutes and thanks to his help Oliver could catch the greatest marksman known in the world.

After that he often came to see her to ask for help that the Argus's IT agents could not solve, she had invested more and more and one day she left Merlyn Global to work with the agency, Lyla having offered her a position Chief analyst.

Their relationship grows with time, being at the beginning friend, partner and then in love. Not having the right to be married with a co-worker, but not wanting to see her leave with another man, he decided a weekend to take him to Las Vegas and they married in secret.

They had learned shortly before the mission that Felicity was pregnant, he was the happiest man in the world, he was married to a wonderful woman who even accepted her with her scars and demons, waiting for their first child. But life did not give them the chance to be together for a long time, taking away his love, light and child. Oliver had never been like before after his death passing every day that passed with only one thing in mind revenge her.

Oliver stood still a moment talking before this grave, sitting on the grass remembering their time together, when he realized that it was time he left, he laid a kiss with his hand on his wife's grave, told him next week and set off to His motorcycle to get back to the agency.

**************************************

Far from Star City, Canada in the province of Ontario, in a small cottage on the edge of Lake Erie near the town of Amherstburg, a young woman did not find sleep because of the rain that had been falling sharply for over an hour. She listened to the drops that pounded like drums on the roof and shutters of her little house, preventing her from sleeping, inflicting her irrational fear. At the end of a moment, gnawed at by the fear that increased his heart rate in his chest at a brisk pace, and in the despair of no longer hearing that sound of slamming she hid her head under the pillow, but this was no help. She still heard the beats of the rain tapping again and again on the shutters, she hugged the teeth doing everything she could to not scream, keeping her cries in the middle of her throat.

The terror she felt disappeared with the end of the storm and she could sleep a few hours until dawn arrived. Tired of her short night, but in the obligation to get up all the same, she got up and prepared for the day, she put the coffeemaker on the road while looking at the beautiful view she enjoyed from her window. Taking her cup of coffee, she went out of the house, walked up to the end of the terrace, she sat on the last walk the feet in the sand laying her mug on the floor, looking at the reflections of the Sun on the lake.

"Hello Beautiful Stranger" 

She looked at the man who approached her, smiling at him beckoning her to sit beside her.

"What are you doing here so early dear stranger " said she Smiling 

"I felt the need to come and take a walk on the beach"

"A Walk" she asked "at dawn!"

"Yes Miss, a walk" he made a gentle caress on the arm "I do not have the right to take a walk on the beach?"

"But you have all the rights, the beach is to everyone ... although this part is reserved for me," she laughed 

"of course, but I know the woman who owns this part of the beach, so I have no problem"

"You're a lucky then" 

"Yes very lucky" he says winking at him. He took a serious look "How was your night?"

"I had a very good night" she said trembling hands but not looking at him.

He took the young woman's hands in hers and laid a kiss on each of her. She detached one of her hands and took her cup of coffee still not looking at him.

"You mustn't be strong in front of me, I know you hate thunderstorms. Since I know you don't sleep when it rains "she did not answer her, 

She had always hated thunderstorms, but even more for several years. She did not want to have an umpteenth conversation with him about his visceral fear of storms, thunderstorms or the mere rain.

"I don't say anything anymore, you never want to tell me about your fears, but you should talk about it one day," he says quietly.

He put his hand on his cheek stroking her thumb, the young woman felt a feeling of good being at this gesture and approached him laying her head on his shoulder, clasping her fingers with his hand.

"Do not worry for me, I prefer and I can handle this fear alone" 

"I know you can" said he leaning to give him a kiss on the forehead "I only wish you would not persist in wanting to treat everything by yourself."

"Olivia is going to wake up, I have to go home," 

"Avoid the subject won't help you, and that's what you do every time we talk about it, you always find an excuse not to talk about it with me," he sighed

"I'm going to make a big breakfast and then I could bring Olivia to Mrs. Allen's, will you join us?" she said, rising.

The young woman began to turn around when the man planted his feet in the sand and lured him against him. She relaxed against her torso wrapping her arms around her body, placing her hands behind her back, allowing herself to move away from the contradictory feelings she could feel by being so close to him.

"I love you Meghan" whispered he in her hair 

"ditto" she answered breathing deeply

Colin Becker was the Doctor of one of the neighborhoods of the city, greatly appreciated by his clientele, especially the mothers of family or single women seen her muscular body, his companion Meghan who worked with him was also appreciated, especially by the men seen its natural beauty. He did not live together, the young woman still reluctant to take this course with him. He glanced at her for a moment and then bowed her lips on hers, the kiss was soft but not in-depth, Meghan stepped back, smiled at her and then went home to prepare breakfast for the three.

After preparing Olivia, she laid a kiss on Colin's cheek and then left the house to take the little girl to her nanny. Mr. and Mrs. Allen was a young couple in the ages of Meghan, the man was called Barry, he was working in a research lab, the woman was called Iris she had worked in a coffee shop as a waitress but had stopped working three years ago when She had her twins Natasha and Nathan. Having become a stay-at-home mother and not wanting to remain unemployed, she had become a nanny. Meghan left an ad that said she was looking for a serious person for Olivia, Iris showed up at her door and the young woman was conquered. In addition to keeping her daughter while she was working with Colin they also became friends spending Saturday nights eating good meals.

It was the end of the day, Meghan had just brought the last patient to the front door when an odor invaded her senses reminding her of a forgotten sensation. For five years, she had periods like this or a smell, a noise, a meeting with a person gave her the impression of already seen. And when this happened to her she would try for hours after remembering where she had felt the smell that had surrounded her, hear the noise that startled her or wondered where she had been able to see this person, and this inability to not find answers in his empty memory the frustrated really. She wanted at least once to be able to find an answer, to remember feeling a smell, to say "Oh yes it is when I had ..." but each time there were no memories and some times she was thinking she did not make enough effort to have her Memory is triggered.

"Was that the last client Meghan?" asked Colin approaching her.

Being still in her thoughts, trying to remember where she had already felt this scent of musk perfume she had just felt at the door, she did not pay attention to the arrival of the young man by his side. It was when he put his arms around her waist that she came out of her tunnel of erased memories and that she startled.

"Sorry I didn't want to surprise you" 

"It's nothing serious Colin" said she leaving her arms to head to her office "I'm pretty tired of not having much sleep, I'm not paying too much attention to my environment"

"You can go home if you want, get some rest after you get Olivia back, I'll take care of my last client"

"If you don't mind, I'll accept your offer and go home."

"I can take care of the little Adrian Parker without You, my angel," he said, putting kisses in his neck and followed him to his office.

She moved again to get away from him but Colin grabbed him by the waist, turned it over so he could look at her in her beautiful blue eyes. He stuck it against his body, loving the sensation of his beautiful curves and then laid a little kiss on his lips.

"May I go after?" he asked 

"Don't you have one of the Olson girls to see at home after the Parker son?"

"Yes it is true" said he by dropping one of his hands on his cheek "but you will always be my daughter Meghan" he stooped to kiss him but the young woman stepped back.

It had still happened a sensation of another person telling her the same words, doing the same gestures but she felt that the way Colin had told her was less important but when she sank into her memory to find that moment That had to happen in his past nothing came back to him.

"What's going on?" he asked

"nothing, it's just that ..."

"It's happened again, isn't it?" "You still had one of your sensory sensations," he whispered.

"The doctors explained to me that this could happen quite often when I was in the hospital, that these sensations of déjà vu are printed in my mind" she whispered,  
"they often appear just after there was a thunderstorm" says Colin by laying his hands On his shoulders.

"I know it," she said, "I don't know how to control this fear that I have these nights and the next day I have her sensations of déjà vu, heard or felt " 

" You shouldn't be alone when there are thunderstorms Meghan, if you only accepted that I come live with you, we could get married and finally be a family with Olivia."

"I can't marry you Colin I told you before, as long as I don't know who I am nothing will change" 

"You are the woman I love and that's all that matters to me"

"How Can You Love me? I have a lot of bullet-impact scars on my body."

"Because I look beyond your scars, I look at you and you are the most beautiful woman I Know" 

"You are so kind to tell me that" said she smiling "but I would love to know who I was before these scars"

"You have to stop focusing on who you were. You're Meghan Kutler that's all we need to know. You are the woman I am in love with, the woman I want to marry" he says taking her in her arms

"I can't for now Colin. I am thankful for all that you have given me since our meeting, of what you give to my daughter Mais...je must know the vérité...je hates the mysteries"

"I've been there for you and Olivia because you're everything to me, I love you Meghan"

"ditto" 

"I would love to hear you say something other than that word"

"I can't explain it, I only know that I have no right to say them. I'm Sorry"

He wanted to continue to persuade her that she would stop looking At all coststhat she was before, that she had to live her life in the present, with him and Olivia but he preferred to remain silent. He hugged her in his arms, laid her lips on hers, and kissed her passionately seeking access to her mouth with her tongue, which she gave him after a moment of letting himself go for once to the sensations that him made him feel. The arrival of Mrs. Parker and her son in the Hall made them separate.

"I'm going to go get Olivia then go home, take a little time to think," she said, passing her hand in her short hair, stroking her beard before she stepped back.

Colin smiled at him and again approached her, preventing him from moving away completely. While stroking her arm which gave shivers to the young woman, he asked him again if he could come to her house that night after the little girl was lying down and asleep. Since they knew each other, the doctor had never spent the night in the young woman, he always left at the time of Olivia's bedtime, watching her mother tell her a story or doing it himself.

He was very hopeful that this time, the woman he loved since the first day that she had crossed her path would accept her request. Meghan looked at him intensely, wondering if Colin was not right in the end, that she was trying too hard to remember a past that did not seem to have been easy for her, if it was not the time for advanced finally and to create a new life with That man who brought him so much love. She bent over to him with a smile, laid a slight kiss on her lips and whispered his chord before escaping through the door leaving him in the middle of the hall with a huge smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to translate my text into English, I sincerely hope that you will have no problem reading it. I prefer to warn if unfortunately for you English readers you can't understand the chapter, I think I would not continue translating my story, I already put a lot of time to do it I want it to be because you get to Understand what you would have read. Thank you

Oliver put his motorcycle in his private parking in the parking lot of the agency, his night had been still difficult, the nightmares preventing him from sleeping, they were present every night since the death of his wife. But the nights after his visit to his grave the nightmares were being even stronger and present, he was waking in sweat screaming the name of Felicity.  


Sometimes the nightmares of the island came back to haunt him but they were never as intense and strong as those he made after that horrible night, leaving him with immense pain in his heart and soul. But the hatred he felt towards those who had taken his wife allowed him to stand up and continue to seek any clue that could destroy their organization.  


He put his leg down to the ground to get off his motorcycle but he felt a discharge in his damaged knee, he growled feeling the pain paralyzing him, He has massaged his knee and then did the same with his leg, trying relieve away the pain, the one that had prevented him from advancing When the pain was less intense and he could move again, he advanced towards the elevator that was going to drop it to his floor where his office was located in the agency.  


"If you not have been driving this machine you not would be suffering as much," said John approaching him.  


"The motorcycle is safer these days, don't you agree with me?" his jaw contracting because he did not want to show his pain to his friend.  


"If you say so, Oliver, I'm not going contradict you about it this morning."  


Oliver was thankful that his friend did not continue the conversation about his injury today, because sometimes the conversation could lead to an argument about why he had still not had operated his knees . Since Felicity's death, John and his wife Lyla had become very great friends, always keeping an eye on him, him inviting in their apartment so that he would not sink into his vengeance, that he not fall back into his hell as in the first months after the death of the young woman.  


Diggle knew why Oliver didn't want to be operated of his painful knees, it was a reminder of what he had lost five years ago day for day, his wife and his child, it was a reminder that he had failed in his role husband and father, as was not ceasing from say the young agent, he had not knew to protect them, and knee pain was his penance.  


But John also knew that this wound chained him to his past and did not help him to move forward, that is why a few times he did not yield like today and tried to convince him to pass on the billiards but the discussion often ended in fight between the two friends.  


"I thought you were keeping JJ today?" asked Oliver  


"We have a meeting with the FBI" replied Diggle not looking at his friend.  


"I didn't get any emails about it, it got lost along the way?" Oliver stopped while watching his chief his arms crossed on his torso.  


"You know very well that Adrian Chase doesn't want that you're work on this case with Hive or Cooper Seldon."  


"I can no longer approach Cooper Seldon to ask him questions John, since this witness important to me is dead" replied Oliver sarcastically.  


Oliver had learned this morning thanks to Captain Lance that the death of Cooper Seldon was not accidental as showed the police report for the accident and the autopsy report, a friend of Lance had done tests who had confirmed that the reports Were wrong. He was so angry that the FBI wanted to hide this fact, Cooper was the link to catch Damien Darkh, the man responsible for the death of the woman.  


A meeting was scheduled between Oliver and the man of hand of Damien Darkh on the day of his accident, Cooper had told him that he would provide him with evidence that would prove that they were responsible for Felicity's death, but they had managed killed him passing this for a car accident , Seldon had lost control of his vehicle and had finished at the bottom of a cliff, the blood test had proven that he had a very important alcohol level in the body.  


"The death of Cooper Seldon you show that you can't attacking them Oliver, you have to stop wanting revenge," says John.  


"I will succeed in making them fall, I made him this promise on his grave, she will be avenged, nothing will stop me even an accident provoked. I would do anything John, I don't care about the consequences with FBI or that which can happen to me"  


"You not should be search for clues or witnesses. Oliver, Adrian Chase is on your back, he's watching your every move. I know you take that personally but ...."  


"Of course it's personal John, they killed my wife, the woman who had come me out of hell, I had finally a happy life and they stole it from me. I'll all bring them down," did he shout  


"You must calm down especially," said John, placing his hand on his shoulder "I don't want to have to out you out you up again where you were when she died once again."  


"I can't stop before to have destroyed this whole group," he whispered, "Don't ask me to turn the page and live my life because I can't."  


John Diggle knew very well everything his agent had undergone since the death of Felicity Smoak, with his wife they had managed to get him out of the hell in which he had fallen.  


He also knew that Oliver would not stop wanting to bring down the group that had taken his love and he would help him as much as he could, he had made the promise to always do attention to Oliver to the young woman on her grave.  


"Do you want to make a Big Belly tonight?" asked John  


"I can't, I have to prepare dinner for my roommate"  


"Another time then, but promise me you won't do anything that could create problems for you, especially with Chase" replied John.  


Oliver agreed to do nothing to annoy the FBI, the two men returned to the elevator, the young man promising his boss to come and dine at his house and his wife in the week. When he returned to his office he was still angry with the FBI for not wanting to take into account the fact that Hive had probably killed Cooper Seldon so he wouldn't talk. He tapped both fists against his office furious of losing the only advance on the death of his love. She lacked him immensely, every day passed without her was a torment but her desire to avenge her helped her to hold.  


He took the picture frame that was on his desk stroking his face over the glass, he remembered the day that this photo had been taken, it was the day they had made love for the first time, it was already three months that they had relationship But they had never passed the stage of caresses and kisses. He had invited him to celebrate on the Fourth of July, preparing a dinner that began with dessert. He closed his eyes for a moment and remembered this day as if it were yesterday.  


When she had arrived in his apartment he had not been able to detach her eyes from the red summer dress she had worn and which had brought out her light tan, clinging to her curves in all the right places and leaving a generous amount but Decent of his exposed flesh.  


She had laid a kiss on his lips pasting her body, stroking her beard and then descending his hand on his torso to the belt of his jeans and going up under the t-shirt leaving her nails mark it .  


"Dinner is ready soon," he says, breathing strongly.  


"I would say that I wish we would go straight to dessert and forget the main course" she said with a wink.  


"You're sure Felicity, I can wait you be ready, even if you're really very sexy in this dress, and that I'd really like to see all your hidden treasures"  


"We've waited long enough Oliver, and all that's under the dress is yours," she said, taking a hand and posing her against her thigh under the red garment.  


Without a word he had caught her by the waist squeezing her against her body making her feel her desire for her. She had wrapped her arm round her neck stroking the wicks of her hair and then had lowered her face to hers connecting their lips together.  


He had raised the young woman in her arms, she had wrapped her legs around him and Oliver had brought him to the bedroom all the thoughts of the meal blotted out by the promise of a night of pleasure.  


On the way Felicity's shoes were tombèes on the ground one after the other, she had not paid attention, her hands busy to pull on the edge of the T-shirt to Oliver to remove him. Upon returning to the room, the young man had deposited the woman whom he was in love with on the bed, his hands undressing her slowly beginning with the closure on the back of his robe, he had made him descend with such a slow that Felicity had almost shout to make it hurry. After leaving him only dressed in a black thong, he had undressed quickly in turn.  


The couple had then started a dance of kisses and caresses exploring the body of each with a hungry desire, between two kisses he had slowly removed his little silk panties. Then he had caught one boobs in his mouth teasing him with his tongue, licking and swirling the pink top while stroking his clitoris with one of his hands until she had cried out of delight. With a knee he had spread his legs open for him, Felicity had felt the tip of her limb slipping along her wet folds, she had wrapped a leg around him encouraging her to continue, she had felt her slipping inside her Slowly until he had finally penetrated it completely.  


His hips had moved slightly initiating the dance of the passion that the two lovers had aspired to begin with, they had found their rhythm, the bodies moving in accord. His fingernails had scratched his back, his boobs had rubbed against his chest, Oliver had grabbed his hands in hers, his fingers crossing to his own lifting them above his head, his need for the young woman becoming Increasingly strong her, his movements accelerating coming in and out of her faster and faster. She had never felt such a passion with a man, the blows he had given him had brought him up quickly to orgasm, his cries had filled the obscure room, Oliver had given one last brutal thrust and had emptied into her, while having shouted Felicity.  


Outside the fireworks had exploded in Starling City celebrating the freedom of the nation, not equivalent to the eruption that had taken place in this room. Oliver had watched the young woman intensely, her eyes shining with the pleasure they had shared for the first time.  


"I love you Felicity" he said gently " if you knew, I didn't think I could love as much as I love you"  


"I Love you Oliver" Replied Felicity the tears flowing on his cheeks finishing their run on the Satin pillow.  


They had ateed the blue cordon he had prepared for him and a blown for dessert, and had taken that picture that he had always kept close to him since that day.  


He opened his eyes which had become moist during this remembrance, their first words of love had been uttered that day and never stopped to be exchanged.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver was still thinking of his wonderful wife when a phone call took him out of his memories.  


"Oliver Queen hello"  


"Hello, it's Thea. How are you doing? I heard the news, Roy called me to warn me."  


"The FBI has concluded an accident for Seldon" he says with his teeth clenched, anger refilling his body again.  


"And you think he was killed, don't you?"  


"I know that Hive got him killed but this idiot Chase doesn't want to know anything," he said, getting up angry and throwing his cup of coffee against the wall of his office.  


"Calm down Oliver, you haven't had anything to drink, I hope, reassure me."  


"Don't worry, I'm not going to get drunk and take a car to throw myself against a wall."  


"You have to understand we've been worried about you since your accident, everyone thought you wanted to kill yourself."  


"I'm not suicidal now and I wasn't suicidal at the time."  


"So how do you explain the fact that you ran into a tree with enough alcohol in your body to send a man to the moon?" asked his sister.  


"All I remember is being in that bar, I don't remember what happened next and why I was so drunk. Between the moment I walk into the bar, and the moment I wake up in the hospital my memory is like erased,"he said angry striking his fists to the desk.".  


"Don't get angry Oliver, I'm sorry I said that but I don't want to lose you too, you're all that's left of my family."  


"I apologize for getting carried away," he said taking up his chair behind his desk,"You won't lose me, little sister, I just want to try to prove that Hive is a threat and bring Darkh down, understand me Thea."  


"I understand why you want to bring them down, but do not mislead yourself between doing justice and revenge, your hatred of this group must not absorb you completely, and take away your goal of putting them in prison."  


"I just want her to be avenged, they took it from me and have to pay for it no matter what it costs," he says with a hard voice.  


"Felicity would never have wanted you to get lost in blind revenge," says Thea softly,"If she were there..."  


"But she's not there anymore," he said,"my only goal is to find them and kill them, to make them regret having taken her away from me."  


"You lost your wife Oliver, but we lost a friend we all loved her"  


"I know... that John, Lyla, Roy, you and him.... worshiped him as much as I loved him."  


"Have you been able to talk to Tommy, I know you made an appointment for the twentieth time at least ?"  


"His secretary called to tell me he canceled the appointment again. He doesn't want me to talk to him and I understand, he lost his sister because of me."  


"I would have thought that over the years he would have put his grudge aside, that he would have understood that you were not responsible for Felicity's death. He and you have been best friends since you were a kid, he should make an effort."  


"The last time I spoke to him he told me that I had not kept my promise and that he would never forgive me. I shouldn't have let her accept this infiltration."  


"Roy told me a lot of stories about how your investigations were always completed in two three movements. He told me that with Felicity, you were the best team of Lyla's agents."  


"But when Lyla offered her the job, I should have refused to let her join the agency, I should have left her at Merlyn Global.  


"She wanted to save the world in her own way, you couldn't have done anything"  


"Then I should never have asked her for help the first time, if I had stayed away from her office she would have stayed only my best friend's little sister, not the woman I fell madly in love with."  


"You really mean what you say Oliver, you never would have wanted to know how happy you were with her."  


"No!! Of course not!" he said frustrated by the situation,"She was the best thing I ever had in my life, she was everything to me, she was..."  


"She was remarkable," said her sister in a breath,"And every day that passes, she we all miss very much.".  


"And life without it doesn't make sense," says Oliver sadly  


Oliver passed his hands over his face, it had been five years since he had lost the woman of his life and it was always so painful. Thea will wish him a good day and hung up promising to call him again soon. He spent the day in his office filling out several mission reports, trying not to think that the FBI and Lyla were in meetings a few floors higher up trying to definitively close the case on Felicity's death.  


At the end of the day he left the office to do some shopping and prepare dinner with Laurel, who should be back from the prosecutor's office soon, and he thought of the wonderful life he could have had with his beautiful wife and their little baby. He was sure it would have been a girl, with her mother's hair and beautiful look, who made him crack at every moment.  


At the time when his mother was still alive, she told him that he should go to a psychologist to talk about the suffering that consumed him at every moment, but he had never done so, he saw no point in talking to a foreigner about how he felt because it would never bring back his wife and their child.  


***************************  


After collecting Olivia from the nanny's house, Meghan went to the beach with her to think about everything Colin had told her. Sitting on the sand she watched from afar as her daughter built a sand castle for the Princess Snow White, the passion for little girl's passion for this princess or her prince charming was crazy. Almost every day she asked him if Colin would come to pick her up on her white horse and take her to her castle, which was actually a remote house in the town surrounded by woods, but the little girl often asked if the doctor would become his father.  


Meghan could never answer him because even she didn't know if she should continue to move forward, leaving behind her the past that she didn't remember. Colin had asked her to marry him but she had always told him that she could not until she knew who she was, he would have been able to leave every time she rejected her marriage proposal, but he stayed to support her as this morning because of the storm that had kept her awake.  


She was happy to have someone to count on, but certain time she felt like she was cheating the world, like every time one of Colin's patients met them on the street with the little girl, and congratulated her companion for the beautifu family he had. In those moments the young woman felt deep inside herself that something was wrong, that the man next to her was not the one who should be there.  


It was the same feeling she had when Colin held her in her arms, stroked her cheeks or kissed her. She felt that he should not be there, that someone else had to be in her place, and it was because of this feeling that she had never allowed herself to say' I love you' as if she had no right to do so.  


After an hour of fun in the sand, the little girl asked to go home and wanted to watch a movie before dinner, Meghan got up and went with her to their house. While the little girl was looking at Snow White , the young woman began dinner, constantly thinking of the smell she had smelled during the day and the words Colin had uttered.  


When a sensation appeared she would force her mind to try to remember a memory that could be related to that sensation. When she thought she was finally able to find the memory that would help her understand where this smell, phrase or person came from, a large migraine was beginning, forcing her to stop searching in her memory. She was frustrated that this amnesia was costing her past and preventing her from having a normal life.  


After dinner and a bath she took her daughter to bed, set her up well under the blankets so she wouldn't catch cold, hugged her for a good night's sleep and sat down on the edge of the bed to read her a beautiful princess story. When she heard her daughter's gentle breathing, proving that she was sleeping in a deep sleep, she got up and walked to the living room, leaving a small opening at the door to hear her cry before she went to bed herself.  


Colin was late to join her at home, she looked at her watch for the third time and began to worry a lot. She walked a hundred steps into the little house, her arms crossed over her chest, stopping at the window to see if he was not coming. The house was composed of a living room with a kitchen, a bedroom for Olivia and she, the house was not very big but was more than enough for her and her daughter.  


The first time she saw the house, she was subjugated by the view of the terrace, the lake as far as the eye could see in a blue-green color that gave her the impression that the water never moved, as if she was static, a sandy beach where she could see her daughter playing and running later. From the first moments she had lived inside, she had appreciated the calm, it had helped her heal her wounds.  


During the first months of her arrival in the house, she barely left the armchair at the window, looking out at the horizon, caressing her belly where was her angel, her little princess who was still developing well in the heat of his belly. When she returned from the hospital after giving birth to Olivia, she was in the chair while she rocked her daughter to sleep or feed her, watching her smile, catching her finger. Then she sat in the chair only on weekends, because she had started working as a waitress in the restaurant not far from home.  


She spent the seasons sitting in front of this window looking at nature changing, when winter the lake freezing due to the Canadian cold, and that she could see this expanse of water crystallize in ice. Then she watched the spring give to the trees that delimited the beach, buds that burst into beautiful colorful flowers with the sun that was illuminating his days. Then she saw the summer that allowed her to go out on the terrace and enjoy the beauty that nature offered her. But then the autumn came with its strong winds that made flutter the grains of sand, the rains and the thunderstorms that she hated so much, that frightened her without ever knowing where this fear came from.  


She spent all these months of the first year building a life with her little girl with blue eyes azure, a glance she did not recognize when she looked in the mirror, wondering if Olivia's father had such beautiful eyes too.  


During the second year of her new life she met Colin, who was so different from all the men who had tried to seduce her. Every time a man began to seduce her, she pushed him away she could not be with someone, but when the young man crossed his gaze for the first time she felt her heart beating faster and with time he had managed to pierce the wall she had built around her.  


She had been in service for about an hour at the restaurant, when a customer began to touch her when she passed by her table, at first she said nothing well aware that if she showed her discontent she would lose her job and could no longer feed his daughter. But after a while, when he patted her buttocks She could not refrain from yelling at him threatening top to complain to his chief if he did not stop.  


The man did not want to hear anything, he will get up and grabbed him by the waist pasting the young woman against him, Meghan inflicted a nudge in her belly, crushed her foot with his heels, doing everything possible to keep him away from him. The man not happy that she had beaten him was ready to hurt him when he was torn from the body of the young woman by a tall man with green eyes, who smote him in the face announcing to the other man that one did not hit women. Ready to fight again he was taken out of the restaurant by the director, Meghan who had fallen to the ground when the pervert dropped it, looked at the man who held out his hand to help him get up.  


He asked her if everything was all right, if she had nothing broken, he told him that he was a doctor and could check it to make sure she had nothing, of course she had the right to refuse. She thanked him for helping him, smiling for the first time to someone, apart from his daughter, since she had woken up in the hospital two years before. At first they became friends, then she integrated her daughter into their ballad, their meal, then little by little she accepted that he seduce her and finally they began a relationship.  


Meghan never understood, and even at the hour of today why she had let her into her life, maybe it was her intense green look, or his charming smile, it could be also his body well built, or her beard she liked to caress. All in him, gave envy to the young woman to trust her, she felt safe at her side.  


She felt a presence in the house, walked to the kitchen to catch a knife but rested it on the counter smeling that it was Colin who had just arrived. The young man made his appearance in the living room posing his jacket on a chair and then approaching Meghan to kiss her.  


"You want to get rid of me?" he said showing him the knife.  


"No but I felt a presence, I only wanted to protect myself, I quickly realised that it was you who had crossed the door"  


"I am always as impressed that you can make the difference so quickly between me and a stranger when I get home, and you know how to fight too like the day of our meeting"  


I felt your lotion, it's simple" she said, smiling.  


"No I would rather say you have a gift for it," he said, dropping a kiss on the cheek  


"you took some time to come, I was worried, "she said  


"I'm sorry, I had another person to see before I joined you" he says kissing her on the lips"Olivia is in bed"  


"Since a while she has not finished listening to her story, she has fallen asleep quickly. I wish I could be like her sometimes."  


"Maybe if you avoided doing everything to remind you of your past you might sleep well"  


"I know Colin, but I want to know the truth about what happened to me. I want to know where I come from, who my parents are, what is my date of birth" she said walking toward the window his lost glance to look at the stars that twinkled on the lake.  


The young man slowly approached his love and then laid his hands around his waist gently tipping her into his arms. He knew that for years she wanted to understand where the scars came from on her body, why no memory of her past was returning back to him, he understood his stubbornness, but it hurt to see her suffer so much. In him opinion she had to stop thinking about it and continue to live, her past was buried in her head and he might never come out, she had to make a reason.  


"You don't need your past to build a future Meghan, a future with your daughter and Me"  


She moved away from her arms, angry at him that he did not want to understand that for her it was important to know her past. For five years, since the day she opened her eyes and realized that she was in a hospital without memory, nothing had changed. She did not know why she was there, how she had received those bullet scars, which was the father of her child. No spark of Remembrance could put her on a track, she had nothing and she could no longer live like this.  


"If I don't find answers to my questions Colin, what am I going to tell my daughter when she asks me who her father is. Every child has the right to a father and his own exists somewhere"  


"I can be her father Meghan I have already told you, I want to adopt her that she bears my last name. I'd probably be a better father than the one who hurt you."  


The young woman looked down on the floor, her body shakinged with fear, she knew that the diagnosis of doctors in the hospital was perhaps the real reason for her scars. They had told her that she had several fairly old scars that added to the news she had received and that there was a chance on two that she had found herself in a situation of abused and beaten woman. But deep in her soul she resisted this alternative, she felt in her heart that there was another reason for her condition, the fact that she had found herself in a hospital, pregnant and alone.  


"I know you want to know your past, but maybe you have to leave it where it is especially if you were being, in contact with an abusive man. I know you're afraid to love, but I can give you all my love and make you happy."  


"I do not ... I don't know Colin ..."  


He silenced her with a kiss, pasting her body against hers stroking her hair and her back, reassuring her with her tender gestures. His contact on his body melted his uncertainty as the snow in contact with the heat. Her body began to respond to his contact, it was the first time she allowed herself to let the passion invade him by finding himself so close to him, she wondered if a man had already touched him in this way.  


She knew that she had to choose between continuing to let kiss hm passionately or stop and repel him. Colin detached herself from her posing his forehead against hers his strong breathing, when he opened his eyes to watch her she had a flash of beautiful blue eyes staring at her intensely, but the sensation's gone as fast as she had appeared and the green eyes of the young Man in her arms was again before her begging her to make a choice.  


She could no longer live like this, continually trying to find a connection to the sensation she felt with a smell, a word or a glance perceived in the eyes of another man, to seek a past that did not want to return to her, she had to think about the Happiness of his daughter, and perhaps it was with Colin.  


She bent over her lips and kissed her again having chosen to leave her past behind her and see where the future would lead her with the man who held her against him. He raised her in her arms to lay her on the couch, she gently groaned the desire waking up in his body, their movements becoming frantic.  


When he went down his lips on her neck she felt the fear forming in her stomach, she heard a voice in her head asking her to be careful, she opened her eyes at the same moment and spotted the red dot on Colin's shirt. The young woman did not hesitate and in a quick movement pushed her companion to the next floor closely, she heard the sounds of the shots that were going into the couch, if she had not opened her eyes there would have been no only the couch filled with bullet. Grabbing the wire from the decorative lamp that was on the small table next to the couch, she suddenly lured them into the dark.  


"Colin's going to get Olivia and get out of the house," she says pushing him to the bedroom door.  


The young woman breathed deeply trying to assess her environment, she knew that the shots had to be fired from the outside having heard the windows exploded, but did not know if a person had entered either when the shots Had stopped.  


She raised her head a little to scan the room but saw no one, she looked towards the kitchen knowing that all the cutting instruments were there. Crawling gently to make no noise she arrived at destination and grabbed the knife she had left on the counter at Colin's arrival in the evening, she,has tightened her fingers on the handle trying to control her fear. She knelt down while holding the knife in her hand and stepped forward in the direction of the glazed bay overlooking the terrace, but was halted in her progression when she perceived a pair of safety footwear appearing in the corner, she waited until The owner is still in a few steps and that she can see a leg.  


She waited a few seconds and when she saw the leg without hesitation she planted her knife in the intruder. A howl was heard on the part of the unknown, she took advantage of it to run as quickly as possible and escape from the house, She did not turn round running straight ahead of her on the beach when she was thrown forward by a deflagration due to the explosion behind she. After the shock of having been thrown away she stood up and was able to see her house burning, she looked around her to see where Colin and Olivia were, but by not seeing them on the beach was starting to panic  


"OLIVIA ...." OLIVIA "She howled loudly the sound of the flames covering her voice" Please don't take my little girl ... Olivia"  


She was ready to run back to the house when she felt a little hand landing on her shoulder, turning around she grabbed her daughter who had latched in Colin's arms. When Olivia was in her arms, she hugged her, her tears flowing over her cheeks, the joy of not losing her daughter overwhelming her. The little one trembled against her and cried enormously in her neck stammering words between two sobs.  


"Oh my God ... my baby you're okay, you're not hurt"  


"She's fine, I could get her out in time but we have to leave from here Meghan" says Colin grabbing her by the shoulder gluing them both against him.  


They left all three running on the beach, Olivia in the arms of her mother, in the direction of the road avoiding the fire of the house and the trees on side that were also affected by the explosion, they could already hear the sirens of firemen who were howling in the night  


When they arrived on the asphalt the neighbors had come out of their house to help the young mother and her companion, Meghan looked at Colin and thanked him for saving his daughter. The young woman wondered why she had been attacked, she had done nothing wrong since she had moved in, she had always remained very discreet, but she had no memory of her past, perhaps at that time she had not been on the right way, she might have been a criminal. A few minutes ago she had decided to give up her past, but her past had come back through this attack. Was she finally going to learn who she was?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's a sequel to my story with a moment between Oliver and Laurel.  
> Good reading

Laurel had come to live with Oliver after his car accident three years ago, the young man had so much alcohol in his body that he didn't even remember what had happen. He had missed his turn and had re-entered into a tree. Fortunately for him, he was not driving fast enough to lose his life, but he had to spend several days in the hospital for serious injuries.

Everyone at that time had thought that he had wanted to commit suicide to join his wife, but Oliver had shouted loudly that he had not wanted to commit suicide, that he did not remember drinking so much just to have entered the bar and order a glass of vodka. Oliver drank a lot since Felicity's death but not to the point of not remembering having taken her car and having an accident.

When he was Diggle out of the hospital had come to help him because Oliver had several broken ribs and his knees were even more bruised, the surgeon had wanted operate him again but he had refused yet, he preferred to feel the pain in his limb. To remind him that he had failed to protect the person who was the most important in his life. But Diggle had not been able to stay long because between his work and his family life it had become very complicated, it was then that Laurel had proposed to come to live with him the time to help her, she had never left.

Laurel and Oliver had been together before the Gambit, they knew each other since childhood, had become the best friends then with the years the feelings of the young woman for Oliver had changed. At first everything went well, but over time she understood that her boyfriend was not faithful, sleeping with several girls. They had separated several times but the young woman was very much in love with him and agreed to restart the relationship closing his eyes on his infidelities.

She had been devastated when she learned that he had died on the boat, Tommy who was also one of his best friends, had been present to console her and give him the strength to continue. Having to spend time together like this, they had understood that what they felt for each other was stronger than a simple friendship, that it was love. . They had started a story a year after Oliver's death, which had lasted several years, Laurel even believed that her boyfriend would ask her to marry him one day.

But everything changed when his sister, Felicity, worked with Oliver for the Argus, even more when she told her that she had a relationship with their best friend. Tommy had gone mad with rage, not accepting Felicity's decision, putting everything on Oliver's back for turning his headhis little sister's head with big words and his charming smiles that he had always used to have a girl in her bed. He spent his time finding all the solutions to dissolve their couple, he had engaged a girl to take his best friend to a hotel and to take pictures of them in action, but the plan had not worked as planned, when her best friend had refused the invitation of the woman that he had paid to seduce Oliver.

They often argued on the subject because she did not understand why he wanted to destroy the happiness of her sister, Felicity was an adult she could do what she wanted in her life, she could love who she wanted. But Tommy did not want to understand it, still standing on his opinions that Oliver was not the man he needed for Felicity, that he would hurt her as he had done to Laurel in the past, he did not want to believe that his best friend had changed .

Tommy's obsession with separating the two lovers was more important to him than his couple life with his girlfriend, not interested in what could happen to him at work, spending all his time out watching the couple of his sister, destroying little by little love that Laurel had for him. Their divergence of opinion on his relentlessness in destroying Oliver and Felicity's couple and his inability to make his girlfriend pass before everything else was the end of their couple. But it all ended one day when during a more important dispute Tommy did not agree that the young woman accepts the relationship between her sister and Oliver. He accused him of never really having loved him and having always had stronger feelings for his best friend. He asked her to leave the apartment and never come back, that she understood nothing of her visceral fear of losing her sister because of Oliver and since that day they had not spoken to each other.

She had been living with Oliver for four years now and the feelings that the young lawyer had had for the young man years ago had made new surface since they lived together, she was in love with him again. She knew that Oliver still loved Felicity even five years after her death, the young woman had always been her light, had changed it into a man you could trust, and nothing would change that. The young woman had been the love of her life five years ago, and she still was today even after her death, but Laurel thought that Oliver had to move forward in his life, and perhaps give them a chance to start a beautiful love story.

Laurel came out of the elevator happy that her day was finally finished but not very happy with the case she had just had in charge by the prosecutor, a case that was announcing quite complicated from her point of view. She heard noise at the bottom of the hallway, coming out of her thoughts, she could see Oliver in front of the door of their apartment a shopping bag in one hand, his helmet under his arm, apparently trying to recover his keys in her jeans doing everything not to Drop what he was holding. He did not like to put them in his jacket always afraid to lose them him had said one day, but it was not easy to take them when one personn was having arms loaded. He had to suspect that she would arrive soon, she had sent him a message when she was gone away from her office. She saw immediately the moment when he realized that she was behind him, his body had tensed and he had stopped any movement.

"Why are you squirming in every way?" asked Laurel

"My keys are in my jeans I have to catch them without dropping anything, but you can open with your keychain it will go faster"

"I've already told you that putting them in your pants is complicated when you have your hands full, but it's a very good place for me to come and pick them up," she said slowly approaching him.

"This is not necessary Laurel, you have your own keys opens the door with" he says the clenched teeth by stepping back a step.

"I was teasing you Oliver, no need to be on the defensive," she said, pulling out her keys from her bag, blowing to see him again in a bad mood, she hated this time of year.

The young man did not answer and waited until she opened the door, he entered first and walked to the kitchen to drop his shopping bags. The apartment was very simple, an entrance that overlooked an open kitchen on the living room, two doors that brought to their respective rooms, each with their own bathroom. After dropping off the groceries on the kitchen counter he turned around and could see his roommate sitting on the couch the sad mine, he was not happy with himself for getting mad at her. He withdrew his leather jacket and hung it at the mantle door near the entrance, and then headed towards his friend who did not raise his head when he sat next to her on the couch. 

"I'm sorry Laurel I shouldn't have reacted like this, but my day was hard, and this time of year made me always more on the defensive" he said lowering his head.

"I don't blame you Oliver, I know it will be five years tomorrow that you lost it," she said, stroking her back.

"I told you about the man I had to meet to have evidence on his death he was killed yesterday taking with him what could have helped me to avenge her"

"Oh Oliver," she said, laying her head on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry for you."

John taught me this morning at the agency that the FBI decided that Seldon had an accident simply and they filed the file. "They don't want to open the case again of his death"

"You know you have the right to say his name Oliver, it's not taboo"

"I know it," he says, "but if I say his first name, it will mean that I accept that she is dead, and I feel like I'll give her up once again"

"Oliver This is not true, it simply means that you agree to let her go and move on in your life" she said, "she will always be part of you but it's been five years, you must be able to say goodbye"

"Stop Laurel ....I would never be able to say good-bye to her, she is and will always be there," he said, touching her bosom where his heart was.

"Then you will never let yourself know happiness again with another," she said rising advancing towards him.

"Laurel I could never ever know the happiness I had with my wife. But you should take a step towards Tommy, I'm sure he's waiting for you to come back to him"

"How could you know it since he hasn't spoken to you in five years?" "Since Felicity's death, he's always made you so responsible when you've done nothing"

"Tommy is convinced that if I had not been with her, her sister would still be alive, and he was probably right, if I had stayed away from her she would still be alive" he said taking a deep breath, "but she was my true love, as you are that of" Tommy"

"Unfortunately for him my heart belongs to someone else now" she says stroking her cheek while looking at him intensely.

She had never verbalized her feelings, but her gestures, her glances to him proved to Oliver that Laurel had again fallen in love with him. Arriving at her height, she bent towards him advancing her lips towards hers gently while closing her eyes. He knew that he could have been tempted for a long time, it was not the first time that the young woman tried an approach, but a strong sensation inside her heart made her feel that he had no right to do so. He laid his hands on Laurel's shoulders and retreated her from him, when she opened his eyes, he could see from the disappointment in her glance that she hid quickly with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Laurel, I can't be with you, I wouldn't let anyone die again by being near me," he said, leaving for the kitchen.

She picked up her stuff on the couch and walked to the living room table, trying not to think about the fact that the man she loved had pushed her away for the love of a ghost. Laurel adored Felicity, as soon as she entered their life, she was the opposite of Thea's sister Oliver who thought more fun than studying, but it was this difference that had brought the two little girls to the start, who had made them Had become the inseparable, as Oliver and Tommy called them.

For years, she had considered her only as the little sister of her boyfriend's best friend, but three years after the Gambit, when she had returned from Boston with her diploma in her pocket, they had been very close together, being the little sister of Tommy, but also because she understood soon enough that Felicity was also in love with Oliver for quite some time. She understood why she had fallen into gothic fashion, wanting to hide her pain behind a mask and when Felicity relapsed, that she did not want to talk to anyone, especially at the time of the young man's disappearance, she was present for her comfort .

When Oliver was found on his island, she was present with the young woman who was very happy with the return of the man she had loved in secret for years. She then discovered that Oliver had finally understood the importance of her friend in her life and that they had started a relationship, she had had no problems she was even happy for them, they had finally found each other. She had suffered a lot when she had learned of the death of the young woman, and it was true that in the early days she had realized that she loved Oliver again. She had remained away from him trying not to show anything of what she felt, but with the years she had decided that she had the right to feel her feelings. She had exceeded the guilt of having a relationship with the young man, now it was up to him to do it.

"I'm going to make lasagna" he says while emptying his shopping bags on the kitchen counter.

"I am sure it will be delicious as always," she replied, smiling.

Laurel settled on the living room table, preparing her file, opening her laptop while thinking about what Oliver had told him, he couldn't be with her because he didn't want to lose another person. She wondered if it was a subtle way on the part of the young man to tell him that he might be experiencing something for her, but that he was too afraid. If the words he had uttered meant that there was hope, that he was ready to have a relationship again one day, she could wait for her all her life, she loved him too much to make a cross over their eventual love story.

Oliver looked at the young woman settling on the living room table that he could see from the kitchen, he had taken this apartment a month after Felicity's death, coulding no longer live in the loft they had bought together, too many memories haunted him every time that he had looked at a piece of furniture or that he was go in a room. In the beginning it was complicated for him to be alone again especially when he had been married and happy with the woman of his life, it was even one of the reasons why he had accepted quite quickly when Laurel had offered to live with him when Diggle couldn't do it anymore. He had sunk into the abysses of guilt, vengeance, pain while he was alone after his car accident, and the presence of the young woman by his side had taken him out of his hell little by little and the reminder of his vengeance against Damien Darkh .  
Oliver began to prepare the sauce for the lasagna, turning from time to time the head to Laurel which was concentrated on his computer. When the young woman took her lip between his teeth he felt his stomach twisting remembering the same expression that Felicity was displaying when she was too focused in an encoding while he was preparing dinner.

He remembered that once she was so immersed in a coding that she had not even paid attention that he was in the room. He had returned earlier than planned of a mission, thanks to the help of Slade and Shado who had joined him and helped, he had been able to conclude the case with several days in advance. He had wanted to surprise his wife, so he came home quickly and began to prepare in the kitchen his famous chicken that she enjoyed so much. The young woman had arrived in the apartment, focused on her tablet not noticing that her husband was in the kitchen. She had removed her jacket leaving her only in small top and had settled on the table to work, concentrated in front of her screen. She was working typing on the keyboard she had plugged, her lip between her teeth continually looking at the data displayed on her screen. He had watched it a few minutes realising that she had not noticed that he was in the kitchen, he smiled knowing that when she was in full coding everything was fading around her.

"Hi my Love" he said gently not wanting to scare him.

"Oliver!" she said, rising and running towards him.

Oliver opened his arms to receive her, she clung to him, their bodies stuck against each other while their lips met fiercely. Felicity had her hands in her short hair the caressing, Oliver had a hand in his back pulling her even more against him, and the other on his buttocks crushing his hips against hers. Their kiss was passionately, devouring themselves literally with their tongue and teeth.

"You have missed me so much my angel" Oliver murmured nibbling his ear while the young woman planted kisses in her neck.

"I missed you too, my Love"

They spent the evening talking about the mission during dinner and then feasting on each other's flesh with kisses, caresses and pleasure. It had always been like this between them, they loved each other passionately and when one or the other was absent, their reunion was volcanic.

All these little moments spent with his wife were missing him fiercely, he had a lot of trouble for five years to spend his days without a souvenir, without a nightmare torturing him reminding him what he had lost. During the day he managed to manage pretty much because the work occupied him, he did not do any mission on the ground because of his knees but formed the new recruits, he had refused to be locked in an office all day to classify files.

The nights were different, his mind was not occupied by his activities and he had plenty of time to think about the memories of his life with her and they flocked into her mind often preventing him from concentrating. He had a lot of trouble falling asleep reliving all their wonderful moments together when they were sitting simply on the couch watching TV with a glass of wine, or when they were working at the agency and he was coming to disturb her in his Office him to ask to help him with his undeniable talent in computer science. He would go to bed several hours after Laurel was in his room, when sleep finally caught up with, it was to see that fateful day unfold before his eyes like a horror movie, seeing her get killed, not being able to move to save her.

He has been come out of his thoughts by Laurel, asking if he was fine as he did not move for several minutes He gave him a nod and then continued to prepare the meal, he knew that he had to stop torturing his mind by asking himself if he could have done things differently, if he could have saved her, what his life would have been if this mission had not taken place , had he not been to that place that night. He looked at Laurel again who was diving in his papers, perhaps he had to move forward now, this was five years that he had lost Felicity. Maybe he had to leave his past behind and start a new love story, a new life with the lawyer. He shook his head to his ideas and focused on dinner, he could think about that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think about this chapter? Do you think Oliver could go with Laurel?


	5. Chapter 5

When Oliver had finished preparing dinner, he set the table, then with Laurel they started their meal while discussing the young woman's Day at the DA's office. She explained to her the case that she had to prepare to defend, she told her that she suspected that it was going to be difficult to defend, but she liked the challenges. After the meal, they cleaned their dishes and the kitchen together in a silence of deaf, then Laurel apologized to Oliver and went work in his room leaving the young man alone in the living room. Like every night, Oliver remembered into his head of unforgettable moments with his pretty wife. Meals together in love, discussions too, to finish the evening in their room showing everyone how much they loved each other with kisses, caress.

In the evening after Laurel went to bed, he was sitting on the couch the feet on the coffee table looking at the bottle of whisky that adorned the bar under the TV screen. She seemed to induce her to take it, to drink her entirely and he closed his eyes for a moment not wanting to be tempted. He had learned firsthand that alcohol was not an antidote to suffering and depression, it just caused even more trouble.

But in the first weeks after the burial he did not care about the consequences of alcoholon his metabolism or his actions, he only wanted to alleviate the pain that compressed his heart, to forget the time of one minute that he would never see the woman he loved again. He drank every day to forget that he could never continue to live the wonderful life he had with his wife, forgetting that the last time he had seen her was on that road, of bullets in the body.

But even the excessive drinking did not work, he kept seeing her in front of him, to see her smiling, to tell her that she loved him. He had mixed alcohol with medication for pain, to relieve his knees, he would double or triplease the dose, to become addicted as a drug but nothing prevented him from forgetting the suffering that he felt related to his loss, to forget this moment when he had lost him forever. To see again and again this damn night unfold in front of her eyes.

With the help of John, Lyla, Thea, Roy, Slade, Shado and Laurel, who had fought together, who had monitored him each their turn, he had risen the slope of his personal hell since the death of his wonderful wife, doing him stop drinking, then then to take this drug. Step by step, he had come out of alcohol and supported pain on his knees without medication, he had understood that he should not forget all the moments with her but cherish them, that he should not forget what had happened but find the culprit and avenge her by making him pay by prison or death.

He heard the Thunder rumbling in the distance, he began to shiver, then the rain popped up on the windows slamming the glass like the sea against the rocks, Oliver opened his eyes again, stood up and took the bottle to empty it into the sink, he had to do some something to stop thinking about the storm that had broked outside, he hated the storms, he had even more nightmares those nights.

Some people think that the rain is soothing but not for him. It only relives the events that came five years ago, the good and the bad. The sweat of two bodies that unite, Felicity's moans while he owned his body in their apartment before leaving for surveillance. The kisses she made after satisfying their passion, their words of love exchanged , the caresses that he lavished on her belly to give a little cuckoo to her baby who grew up in the belly of the woman he loved. The click of the raindrops on the windshield of the car when they observed the suspect they had followed that night, later the clatter of raindrops on the road where he stood when he had awakened in a world where his life had turned to hell in a life where Felicity was gone.

He was constantly asking the same questions, how would the day have been if they had researched the warehouse instead of making love, if they had worked on the case instead of believing that nothing would happen to them.

Would the night have ended in another way? Would Felicity still be there with him living their wonderful life with their child? He would never know because they had not worked on the case, they had been careless, happy to be together, happy to have created a life together. And he had paid the price because his wife had died with their baby and he still did not know how to succeed in living without it.

He clenched his fists on the kitchen counter, rage consumed him again and again, he wanted to go out and hit Damien Darkh for taking away what made him the happiest man, hitting him with his fists until he let him kill him with his own hands without thinking about the consequences of his actions.

After coming out of his depression he had stalked the men of Hive, he had killed some because they did not want to tell them where their boss was, others managed to flee but in a bad state. John had stopped his quest, avoiding him from being excluded from the FBI investigation, to prevent him from being sent to prison for obstruction of an ongoing case.

He took several breaths to calm himself, when one knocked at his door.

*********************************

Slade looked at the file he was holding in his hand while entering his house where Shado his wife was waiting for him. He had managed to retrieve his information through a friend of the FBI, a former Australian Army soldier with him. He had called him this afternoon asking him to come quickly to their rendezvous point, he had evidence of an attack in Canada that had similarities to the case of the agent of the Argus dead on the ground of which he was handling.

When he entered his parlour his wife quickly rose to ask him what his friend wanted, he handed him the file.

"A few days ago in a city in Canada there was a forest fire that broke out because of the house that was at the edge of the lake that had exploded. Several cartridges were found in the ashes of the house and an incendiary device "he said looking at his wife who was reading the report at the same time.

"The device seems to be the same as the one that had been laid on Oliver's car," she said, looking up.

"You're right Shado, the bullets are identical to those used on him also this famous night"

"It's really strange that after five years day to day there's a case similar to the one where Felicity died happening but away from Starling"

"That's why we're going to go for a ride in Canada both my Love" says he pecking her lips.

"Slade we have no accreditation to even be able to talk to the police there, i would like you to know what happens but we have hands tied "

"So I do what, tell me, I leave aside what I just found, something that could be related to Darkh, which could give us evidence on the murder of Oliver's wife, I continue as if nothing was "

"I don't say that, my darling," she says hugging her arms around him, "but we have to do it by legal means. You should call Diggle and tell him what you found, the Argus will send someone to Canada. "

"If the Argus knows, the FBI will be, too, and Conrad may lose his place, or the FBI will erase all traces, I can go and then in relation to what I found to call John"

"You can tell John to notify the police there, give your name by making them think you're working for the Argus and tell them you're coming tomorrow."

"You're right I'll call him and you can prepare the trip to Canada in the city that he marked in the file"

Slade walked away for a moment to call John Diggle explaining what he had found and asking him to help him without having to warn the Argus at the moment and that he would let him know what he discovered after meeting the police. The agent agreed to help him but asked him to warn Oliver who had the right to know that there might be an advance to catch Darkh. They had all promised the young man to always keep him informed if they found anything.

The first time Slade had seen Felicity he had immediately seen the power she had over Oliver, the way her friend watched her show that he was madly in love with that woman. Yet he knew that they were not together, when he wanted to know the truth the young man had told him that he was afraid to destroy it with its darkness.

Slade had smiled at him explaining that he did not have to worry about it because it was his light and that it would destroy her darkness. And he was right, by the time the young man had allowed himself to be with her he had changed, Felicity had brought him an inner peace he had never had. It was his light but since Oliver had lost the woman of his life, the light had gone out and the darkness had returned in his life, he had become hard those himself and towards those he formed.

The Australian had learned from John that several interns had not stayed because of the way Oliver was yelling at them during the training constantly repeating to them that if they did not pay enough attention to their entourage during a mission or a Surveillance he could die or lose their partner. His friend was still angry that he had not been vigilant that night, that he had taken Felicity with him, that he had let him die. 

He sincerely hoped that his visit to Canada could bring back a good thing and that it could perhaps help his friend to finally move forward in his life. He kissed his wife one last time and went out of the house to go find his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter, according to you that will find Slade and Shado in Canada


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy returned to his apartment completely tired, it was very often like this after he went to visit his sister on his grave, he went there quite often trying not to cross his former best friend who had caused the death of Felicity. He stood there before this piece of stone to weep remembering all the things that had happened with his little sister in their moments of happiness, years ago. Today his memory concerned the first time he had really behaved like his brother, the first time he had asked for his help, the first time he had become very protective of her.  


It had to be at least two months since his father had married Donna and her stepmother and her little sister had moved into their big house. But they only crossed very seldom in the mansion because their rooms were in different wings. Also with different levels of study even though her sister was very smart, she was already a year ahead, they were not in the same school Felicity being in Elemantary School and him in High school in the year sophomore, so they could not study together.

They also didn't have the same passions, Tommy liked to play football with his friends and Oliver, loved the girls too, Felicity liked to disassemble the computers and then Tommy really considered her as a little girl, brother and sister were learning to To be tamed at that time. They often saw each other just during the meal with their parents, Malcolm had instituted these meals doing everything to not miss any family dinner what Tommy enjoyed immensely because he had missed a lot for a long time, his father doing the necessary to redeem himself for having left him behind after the death of his wife.

When they were at the table, Tommy always laughed at see his father trying to place a sentence while Felicity said countless words in a few minutes, she often monopolized the conversation during the meal, it gave life to their House and he loved it.

So Tommy was in the big living room by the fireplace working on trigonometry exercises, when his little sister arrived to talk to her about a problem she had encountered at school, a problem that cemented their sibling relationship. She had never done it, the little girl was very independent had noticed Tommy, it was the first time she came up to him to ask him to help him.

"Tommy" called the nine-year-old girl slowly advancing with her fingers crossed in front of her body.

"I asked you not to disturb me Felicity, I have important homework to do" he said blowing to be disturbed, He wanted to be able to finish these exercises for going out with Oliver after.

"I know and I'm sorry... You told me on my way home from high school... And I really listened to what you told me... Believe me I pay attention to everything you say... I'm glad to have a big brother, "she said, smiling nervously.

The young boy looked up exasperated by the number of words she could say before explaining what she wanted, he was going to tell him to go to the goal quickly when he was able to see his eyes moist. Quickly forgetting his math homework and the reprimands he was going to make, he quickly got up and approached his little sister who seemed to be afraid.

"Tell me what happens to you, Felicity," he said, stroking his hair.

"It's not really important you know... I could forget what he said... And what he has... "began to say before letting the tears flow" it is nothing... I've always learned to fend for myself... Mom always worked for me to eat well. I'm not going to bother you anymore... "She said beginning to move away from him.

"Felicity calm down please, we're going to sit down and you're going to explain me okay, you're not alone anymore, I'm here to help you, I'm your big brother"

The little girl looked at her brother right in the eye to see if he thought what he had just said, she could see the truth in his gaze, he really regarded her as her little sister, She followed him to sit on the other couch near the happy chimney inside more to be alone to handle all his problems.

"Then tell me who hurt you, and what he told you?" said Tommy shaking his hands to reassure her.

"I can't... He told me not to tell you anything else I will regret it "she said trembling with fear.

"Wait you mean it's a great one like me that scared you?" asked the young man starting to get excited.

"Yes as you and Oliver, and then he's not even in my school"

"Tell me his name I may know him," said Tommy, already thinking of making Felicity feel sorry for him.

"I don't know his name, but he's in your high school, I think, his brother's in my class, Alexander Fuller."

"Max Fuller" says Tommy's tight teeth "What did Max tell you?"

"He shook my arm" said she passing her hand on her sore arm "then he pushed me into telling me that I had no right to be in his brother's class... Where even in the city... That I am not in their midst... That I am a piece reported... That I should go back to the rotten place where I come from "

"Something happened with his brother?" asked the young man, intrigued that Max could be as virulent towards a little girl.

"Not really... I think he's mostly jealous because I still had kudos from the professor to get the best note "says she shrugs" before I get there he was the best, he told me I shouldn't be there because I'm younger than him "

"He must have complained to his brother who came to scare you," said Tommy jaw twitching

"I'm sorry Tommy I didn't want to cause you any trouble with your friends coming here... I can ask Malcolm to put me in another school... or go live with my aunt in Reno... Or so.... "

"You won't go anywhere, Felicity, you're here at home with your family, I'm going to fix it, I'm not your big brother for nothing," he said kissing his forehead.

His little sister thanked him, Tommy took her in his arms promising to put Max Fuller in his place and warn him not to touch where to insult his little sister, that she was exactly where she was to be with her mother Donna , in his life and that of his father to give them back the happiness they had lost several years ago. He consoled her for a few minutes, then looked at his arm where Max had touched him, he could see a mark which made him even more angry.

After he deposited Felicity in her room and promised to come and see her when everything was settled, he immediately called Oliver to ask him to come home quickly, that he should both show Max Fuller the great mistake he had made in hurting Felicity Merlyn. From that day on, everyone at High School or Felicity's school knew that nothing had to be done to her because her big brother was watching over her, that he would always protect her.

Tommy took a whisky and the goal quickly, for years he had protected Felicity from the boys, men who wanted to hurt her, they had been very connected and had always supported and helped since this story with Max Fuller. He would never have thought that it would be his former best friend Oliver Queen, who had returned from his island, who could have done him the most harm. He had decided to seduce her, to corrupt her with her words, her looks to make her live in her dangerous world, to keep her away from him and watch her get killed, he threw his glass in the chimney screaming with rage, Oliver Queen did not deserve to live.

It is the heart filled with sadness for the loss of his sister and an anger intensifying with the years towards his ex-friend that he walked to his room knowing that he would dream of a wonderful life with his sister who would never arrive because of Oliver.

******************************

When Oliver heard the blows at the door he wondered who could come to see him at this late hour, he opened the door and was very surprised to see his friend Slade on the landing.

"Hi Slade what are you doing here?"

"Hi Kid" he smoothed out his jacket removing the rain that had encrusted on the garment "You let me in or you want to have the discussion in the hallway so your neighbors can hear?"

Oliver took a step aside to let his friend go home, always amazed that he was there instead to be warm at home with Shado. He invited her to sit on the couch by ridding him of his coat hanging it on the mantle door.

"Then tell me what brings you here Slade?" asked the young man.

The Australian handed him a file that Oliver began to read carefully, his face changed that he understood now why his friend had come around ten o'clock in the evening to teach him this news.

"Where did you get this file?" he said looking up.

"A former Australian Army colleague with whom I was on a mission several times at the time gave it to me."

"You have enough confidence in him?" he said, staring at him with no confidence in anyone but his friends "how did he get the file first?"

"I saved his life, he will never betray me" said Slade, including the reaction of the young man "he got the file because he's currently working for the FBI and knows I'm looking for any clue about Felicity's case. His boss did not take into account what is written on the document."

" Of course Chase did not warn Argus because he is trying to shut the case for years, why he would be interested in a house burned in Canada "

"I know you're frustrated kid but nothing was found in your house during the FBI search, Chase thought that she had found nothing incriminating during his infiltration, without evidence he had to classify the case" 

"she had found evidence but had Not be able to get her out of the company, she had told me about it "

"Perhaps Seldon had found where Felicity had hidden it and had kept it as a means of exchange for protection by the FBI or else it destroyed it to prove its good faith towards Darkh" 

"He didn't destroy it I even think he wanted to give it to me when we Act see himself but he died before he could do it "he said the teeth clenched getting annoying.

"Calm down, kid, you can't do anything if you get upset don't forget what happened to you on the island when you acted before you thought, we almost all died" 

"I know and I'm sorry "he says sighing strongly" I saw in the file that it is the same bomb and the same C Artouches that night, "said Oliver.

"Yes the same device as on your car that blew up with Felicity in it" says Slade "We're going out there with Shado tomorrow and you don't come" stopping the words Oliver was going to say.

"And why shouldn't I come to Slade? I have to do everything to avenge my wife "

" And what are you going to do to get there? Beat the Doctor who lived in the house to have answers "

"But no but I want to find a way, clues to destroy Hive, I owe it to Felicity" 

"She would have liked you to continue your life, to find a woman who could make you happy again as you were with her. You know who I'm talking about "

" I would never find the happiness I had with her, I know very well who you're talking about but I could never love another woman, let alone for now. The most important thing right now is to bring down Hive "

"I'll do everything I can to bring you some good news, but wait for me to come back empty-handed, it may have nothing to do with those who killed your wife" 

Slade got up to leave, Oliver took up the door, they shook hand , the young man thanked his friend for coming to talk to him about the file and then watched him disappear in the hallway. When he returned to the living room he was not surprised to see Laurel sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Do you think Slade is going to find anything there?" she said while folding her lotus legs.

Oliver stepped forward slowly and crouched in front of the couch while securing it, he allowed himself a tender gesture towards her, he had never done it, and stroked her cheek.

"I think it's almost impossible that what happened in this city of Canada is related to Hive but I take anything that could help me destroy this group"

"I wish you would finally know the truth," she said, kissing the palm of her hand before heading for her room.

"I wish it too" he said to himself "I wish it for the rest of my beautiful Felicity" he extinguished all the lights and went to bed in his turn knowing that he would spend the night dreaming of his wife he had lost five years ago , and that nightmares would wake him up in a sweat.

*****************************

It's been a few days since Meghan sat on the swing that was on the porch of Colin's house where she was at the moment with her daughter since she had no home. After being examined to the hospital by the doctors to be sure she had had no burns or injury following the explosion, as well as Colin and Annie. They then headed all three to the young man to try to rest.

The young woman had stayed with her daughter all night comforting her as soon as the little one howled in her sleep by having a nightmare, she had fondled her hair, had told her soft words to reassure her until her sleep had again become Quiet. She either had failed to sleep remembering the few moments before and after the attack.

That moment she had decided to leave her unknown past behind her and move forward with Colin, to start a life together with her daughter. Remembering the kisses and caresses of the young man then this sensation of a presence that told him to be careful, the shots that began and resonated in the small house, the fear in the belly when she was heading to the kitchen knowing that she did Might not get out of it.

When she realized that the shooter had to go home, the knife she had shoved her in the leg, running out on the beach without turning around, the impression of dying from the inside when she had not seen her daughter, nor Colin. She had been so relieved when Olivia had touched her shoulder squeezing her in her arms no longer wanting to let her go.

The following morning captain Moore had come to take their deposition for the attack that had taken place, Colin and Meghan could not say much because everything had arrived so fast that she had not had time to see the head of the one who had shot the house or P Énétré inside. The captain had explained to them that the explosion was due to device which had been placed under the wooden deck behind the house, that those who had wanted them to evil wanted to see them dead.

The young woman since that morning had tried to remember a thing of her past to understand why these killers had wanted to kill them, had she borrowed money from the wrong person, or even stole money from the wrong person to be fired as Rabbits.

But nothing but a very strong migraine had come out of her head, nothing that could have given her a tiny hint of who she was before, she had been persuaded that the captain could bring him evidence that would give her name or anything , but even his fingerprints didn't give anything. No records existed, no identity appeared on criminal search files with his name, or on any missing persons file, it was as if Meghan Kutler had never existed.

She had cried in Colin's arms after this announcement, realising that she could have died or that Colin or Olivia could have perished in this explosion if they had not come out of the house fast enough, lack of sleep and learn that in addition to having No memory of her past she had no identity it was too much for her. The young man had comforted him as much as he could to explain to him that it did not change anything that he still loved him as much and would not cease to love him, and his daughter too.

Since this visit of Captain Moore, Meghan remained in a silence of death, speaking only by mono-syllables with Colin, standing on this swing to look at the garden or in the room with her daughter only sleeping very little. She felt that she was no one, that she had no family connected to her past who could care about her or her daughter, that no one had been looking for her for five years. 

Then a phone call the exit of this imposed lethargy, an appeal that might give him finally answers.

*****************************

Slade and Shado had left very early in the morning to go to Amherstburg, they had had to drive for at least eight hours taking turns often enough not to have to stop too often. When they arrived in the city at about fourteen o'clock, the temperature difference with Starling city was glaring, but they were both accustomed to much lower temperatures at night on the island and their bodies had acclimatized to the cold.

They first headed to their hotel to drop off their belongings and cool off before going to the House police station on the beach to meet the captain a certain Mr. Brandon Moore who had to wait for Slade's visit.

When they arrived at the police premises they headed to the reception where the agent in command called the captain to announce their arrival. When the captain asked him to drive them to his office, she beckoned them to follow her. The young policeman opened the door and Slade and Shado were able to see a man of fifty years old, with black hair starting to grey on the temples, waiting for them in front of his desk.

When the former Australian soldier saw the man before him, he immediately noticed his posture, straight as if he were standing at the guard of you, he thought that this captain had to be in the army before he joined the forces of the order.

"Hello Mr. Wilson I am captain Brandon Moore," he said shaking hands with the Australian.

"Hello I am Constable Slade Wilson of the Argus government agency and this is my wife Shado Wilson who works with Me"

"Yes your superior Sir John Diggle warned me of your visit. I'll let you sit down, "he said, showing them the chairs placed in front of his desk.

"We'd love to meet the owner of the house that blew up on the beach" asked Slade without waiting another second.

"I'll see what I can do, Mr. Becker who is the Doctor of our neighborhood, is emotionally touched enough by what happened to him and his family, it will take him time to be able to speak"

"I understand captain very well but we can't waste any time, this case can help us get clues to a case we're following in Starling City." He said clenching his fists.

"What my husband wants to say" says Shado laying his hand on Slade's to calm him down "is that our time is running out and we can't wait several days to interrogate the witness"

"I'll call it so you can see it in the afternoon, I'll call you at your hotel and pick you up" 

"Thank you Captain" replied the young woman marking the hotel name and room number on a paper before going out of the office with Slade Who ruminated to have to wait until we can talk to this doctor.

*******************************

Colin had just come out of Olivia's room when the phone began to ring, he replied quickly not wanting the little one to wake up, she was already having a hard time falling asleep since the incident on the beach screaming her mother's name in the middle of the night after a See makes a nightmare reliving the tragedy. Even he woke up several times to make sure Meghan and Olivia were still in the house with him.

He spoke for a moment with the police captain who explained to him that two agents of the city government of Starling City wanted to tell him about the accident because it might help them with an ongoing case at home. A little reluctant in the beginnings he accepted after a while asking captain Moore to give him at least two hours to find a person to keep Olivia, he did not want her to be present at the time of their arrival and also asked that only one agent Vienna. When he hung up he heard the front door open.  


"I just went to see Olivia she always sleeps" he said looking at the young woman advancing towards him gently.

It was several days since Meghan was locked in her silence no more talking to her about the words of use and politeness when they were at the table, the young man understood that she had been shocked to learn that no one had tried to find her For five years.

Even the father of his child had not issued an APB, which was understanding for him because she had had to be with a bad man in his opinion, but it was a shock to the young woman who felt useless. He had done nothing to take her out of her silence and had taken care of the little girl during the day, Meghan still staying with her at night to watch her, which worried her very much that she did not seem to sleep a lot because of the dark circles that Were drawing under his eyes, he had wanted to give him sleeping pills but she had refused to be always alert, he thought that she feared that the killers might go after them again probably realized now that they were not Death in the explosion.

"I thank you and I'm sorry Colin," she said, stroking her beard when she had arrived at her level, the first time she had made that gesture towards him for several days.

"You don't have to apologize Meghan, you needed time I understood it very well"

"And you gave it to me and paid attention to Olivia during that time, I'm really lucky to have you with me" 

"I did it because you are the two most important people of my life" he says laying a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked after the kiss.

"Captain Moore is going to come with a government agent to talk about the attack on the beach, I need you to go with Olivia to the Allen's"

"I'm not leaving Colin, I'm going to call Iris so she can come and get Olivia, but I'm staying with you for The interrogation, I don't want to leave you alone, I'm much better "said she laying her hands on her torso.

Colin grabbed his hands and laid a kiss on his knuckles, he did not want her to be by his side when his friend Brandon would come to see him, since that attack he was afraid for her, he was afraid to lose it. But in return he knew that he could not fight against her, the young woman was very stubborn, she had even told him once that it was his life his choice which had brought a new sensation of already seen to the woman he loved.

He couldn't stand it when she relived a sensation because after she stayed away from him for several hours and that frustrateded him immensely, so he wanted her to stop searching for the truth and live their love story one hundred percent. He then offered to let her stay but that she should not leave the office, he did not want the officer to see her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shado will visit Dr. Becker with Captain Moore.
> 
> She has a surprise during the conversation
> 
> Oliver remembers the first time he had seen Felicity after returning from the island
> 
> Thank you to those who continue to read this story. Good reading.

After waiting two hours in their hotel, Slade was more and more upset with the time that passed without news of this Brandon Moore, he was ready to go back to the police station to make him see his way of thinking of making them wait so long. His wife seeing him do the hundred steps like a lion in a cage, approached him to take him in his arms and calm him, since their escape from the island they had no longer separated.

In the beginnings she had had a small weakness for Oliver, but when Slade had saved him at the peril of his own life she had quickly understood that this man would do anything for her. After that moment she could have lost Slade, she realized that she was madly in love with him, explaining to Oliver his feelings towards their companion on the island, the young man advised him to confess his feelings all of next, they did not know if tomorrow they would still be alive on this cursed island. She listened to his advice and went to see the Australian who ended up feeling exactly the same, since that day they had never separated, they were married in Hong Kong with his twin sister by his side and were then went to Starling City when they had learned of Oliver's return three years after their escape from the island together.

They received a call from Captain Moore who told them that the doctor agreed to be interviewed by one person, not wanting to disturb his doctor friend more than he already was, he would come to take in just a few minutes one of them. Shado decided that it would be better if it was she who went to the appointment, she would be much less irritated than her husband if this Mr. Becker did not respond quickly enough to his questions, at first not at all agree with the logic of his wife, the Australian agreed to be able to bring back as soon as possible news to his friend Oliver.

The captain came to look for Shado and they took the road both, after twenty minutes of car they engaged on a stony road that sank into a wood and then enter a beautiful property surrounded by a grandiose garden Filled with flowers of several varieties, small shrubs that surrounded it. The car stopped in front of an alley of cobblestones.

"We arrived at Mister Becker's ," he said while descending from the car.

Shado went out in turn and followed the captain on the way that led to the door of the house quite old, she looked strangely like a mansion with a huge lot that was behind and in front of the house. By the time the captain was going to strike, the door opened on a brown man who immediately walked away from the door to let them spend

From her hiding place in the office beside the living room, Meghan heard voices and approached the door so she could hear more about the conversation he was going to have in the living room.

"Hi Colin how do you feel today?" said the captain while showing Shado where to set up to begin the interview 

"Mrs. Wilson, this is my friend Dr. Becker."

"Hi Mrs. " said Colin by advancing his hand "I'm sorry you had to move here to get my testimony but I'm still shocked by what happened to us"

"No worries for me Mr. Becker, I fully understand your fear of leaving your property right now"

"I'm not used to getting shot at you know," said the doctor with a little smile.

"I don't doubt it" says Shado looking at Colin in front of the window watching the slightest movement outside, stress radiating his body.

On his side Meghan wanted to go into the living room to comfort her companion, she felt well to his voice that he was really very stressed, she also in some way but not in relation to the attack rather to what could result from this interview with That woman agent who went into Colin's house.

"When I think in a second I almost lost everything that makes me happy in life" said Colin passing his hands on his face. "I could have lost everything because of those people who took us as their target, I don't even know why"

"In the report it is mentioned that you were not alone in the house Mr. Becker, could you tell me who was with you in the house?" asked Shado 

"My fiancee Meghan and our daughter Olivia was with me, in fact the house on the beach has been mine for years, but the people who took care of the home for me rented it to my fiancee a few years ago"

Meghan felt a pinch in her heart at the time she heard her boyfriend say that they were engaged, she had never accepted her requests, she instinctively touched her ring finger, it happened to her when she started a panic attack, that simple Gesture relieved her automatically. She had never understood why, no mark was on her finger when she woke up in the hospital, when she had her first crisis after waking up, she touched her fingers with the impression that she was missing a ring. When she had asked the nurses if they had withdrawn her or found an alliance the young women all replied negatively, but yet for all her years she sincerely thought that a ring should have been placed on her finger. She continued to listen to the conversation that was taking place behind the door of the office.

Shado looked carefully at the man in front of the window that was moving on the spot with nerves, Slade had always told him that she had a gift to be able to judge people by looking at their movements or their expressions, the man before her had never had to To make an attack it was seen he was panicked just thinking he could have lost the woman he loved.

When he turned to her talking with the captain something gave her the impression of having seen her before, yet she was sure never to have come to Canada and before the island she lived in Hong Kong with her father and sister, she could not have it Known before. She detailed her trying to understand why she had this feeling towards him, he had green eyes and very short brown hair. He had a little beard, a piercing glance and a charming smile that reminded him of someone she had known for years.

She looked down to write the first names that the doctor had just told her when suddenly she looked at him intensely, what he also felt his gaze upon him and she finally understood what she was feeling, he looked like his friend Oliver. He was less muscular but his face gave the same expressions as the agent of the Argus, it was so crazy that a man who could look like Oliver was attacked here in Canada, maybe in fact those who had shot the house had took him for his friend.

Shado always looked at the doctor before her, if this man, who appeared quite nice, without problems, without a criminal past, had been the target of Hive in view of the identical clues to the case of Felicity Smoak, this could mean that their friend in Starling was wanted by Darkh to finish the work that had been unfinished. But why go after a copy, instead of stalking the real Oliver Queen, she really had to understand what happened that night in the little House. She toussota to get the attention of Dr. Becker.

"Would you be willing to explain to me exactly what happened that night?" she asked the doctor gently to relax him.

In the other room the young woman liked the way the officer posed the questions, she was not brutal with Colin and tried to put him in confidence.

"We were in the house quietly, everything was perfect and then the hell fell on us. Meghan shot me on the floor, turned off the light from the lamp, asked me to get Olivia back and get out as soon as possible "

" You left your fiancee alone in the house, but why didn't you go away together to leave the house with the little one? "

"That's what I wanted" screamed he was irritating against the accusations of the woman in front of him "but Meghan pushed me to the room, when I turned my head before I went to the door she was already no longer in her place. Do you think that I deliberately left her in the living room to defend herself "

"I didn't mean it that way I'm sorry Mister Becker" she said having the feeling again to see Oliver before her when he got annoyed "did you see where the shots came from?"

"Not at all but I think it had to come from outside, I saw the glass shards of the window on the floor when I headed to the room"

Meghan remembered very well the moment she thought she heard the voice in her head asking her to be careful and that she had seen the red dots on Colin's shoulder. She had been very scared and she did not know how she did to return her boyfriend to push him on the floor, but it was like she knew exactly what to do at that time. She listened to Colin explaining what he had done after leaving him in the living room.

"I recovered Olivia from her room. She cried by calling her mother but I did not dare to return to the room "he began to survey the living room again" I went out the window with my daughter in arms, then went around the house running on the beach. When I stopped no one was in front of the house and I worried about Meghan not seeing her yet. I wanted to go back to help her out but I didn't want to leave Olivia alone. Then suddenly everything exploded. I thought... He looked out of the window on the horizon.

Meghan shuddered to hear again what had happened, Colin explaining to Captain Moore the day after the attack when he came to take their statement at his house. She had spent the rest of the night rocking her daughter in her arms thanking the deities for not taking her little angel from her, she would never have endured losing her. She had cradled her until the little one fell asleep in her arms.

"What did you think of Mr. Becker?" asked Shado

"I thought Meghan was still inside. I thought I'd lost it, just when... actually I thought I'd lost it for good. But by a miracle she had managed to get her out too. She is an exceptional woman " he finishes his tirade with a note of pride in the voice for the young woman.

The report states that the bullets recovered came from weapons that could have been owned by the army. Do you know anyone who might want to hurt you? A jealous neighbor or an angry patient who can provide such a weapon? "

"Angry enough to attack my family?" It's unreal and unthinkable.

In the office Meghan gasped loudly upon hearing that word, she felt a warmth cross her as if she had already heard someone tell her that word, she was almost sure that it came from a man but the circumstances did not return as every time a Sensation going through her body. Then suddenly she heard a man screaming in his head "you two is unthinkable" before it disappeared as quickly as it had come. She quickly put her hand on her mouth to avoid making more noise.

Shado turned his head towards the door where she had heard a noise, she was persuaded that someone was listening to their conversation, but not wanting to let the captain or the doctor know that she had understood that someone was hiding she continued The interrogation.

"Would your fiancee have been the target of these shooters?"

"Meghan is the most wonderful woman on Earth, she would never have been in contact with such individuals one day and they are attacking her in this way"

"We don't know everything our spouses have done in their past, Sir, I myself do not know all that my husband did before he met me yet I have known him for more than ten years" 

"There is nothing in the past of my fiancee Mrs. Wilson" cried he on the defensive "even if I do not know his past, nothing can justify this attack against us"

"What do you mean you don't know his past?" asked Shado looking at him suspiciously.

Meghan realized that her companion was in trouble not wanting to explain to this young woman her concern for memory, she was afraid that he might have problems not to say anything about her condition, she decided to answer herself to the question of the agent Government and went out of the room where she was hiding from the beginning.

Shado always looked at Colin seeing though he was hiding something important, but she did not understand what was so terrible that she wanted to protect her fiancee at all costs. She did not hear the door open always fixing the doctor to answer his question.

"What Colin means" says a soft voice "is that I remember nothing of my past, I have amnesia Mrs. Wilson" 

"Amnesia ? You.. Shado's words died off in a strangled gasp as she turned to the voice.

Shado did not believe what she saw before her, it was impossible, she fixed the young woman not finding her words to ask her how she had become amnesia. The likeness was far too striking for it to be a coincidence, the same size, the same blue look behind his glasses, what was different was her hair color, Felicity was blonde the young woman in front of her was brunette. His mind was to play tricks on her it was not possible that this woman was who she thought, five years ago she was in that cemetery with Slade to support their friend Oliver who had just buried the charred remains of his wife.

"Are you all right?" asked the doctor by laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry but your fiancee is... she looks so much like..." She said she couldn't finish her sentences too upset "I have to make several calls, Captain Moore can you take me back to my hotel please?" she says rising Quickly.

She continued to watch Felicity not believing her eyes "I can know how you call yourself Mme" 

"Meghan... Meghan Kutler "She said with a little smile" Do You know me? "

"I can't answer your question, I have to call my superior before, but I will ask you to be available when they are present. So we're going to have to take your fingerprints if you don't mind "

" I won't let you do anything to my fiancee, let alone touch her "says Colin positioning herself in front of her as Oliver would have done.

Shado understood that if this woman before her was indeed their friend whom they had believed dead for five years, she had sought unconsciously even with her amnesia a man who looked like and had the same reactions as her husband. If it was really Felicity Smoak Queen Maybe it was a good sign that her amnesia could be cured.

She explained to the young fiance that she did not want to hurt her partner but just her help to answer a few questions. The young woman who looked like Felicity touched her arm and he immediately relaxed, another example that it was really possible that she was their missing friend and then accepted the request of Shado promising to go to the police station after she was looking for his daughter so that they could take her fingerprints.

She left the couple accompanied by the captain and then went back to town to join her husband at the hotel, she could have told her by phone but she wanted to tell her face to see her reaction. She asked the captain when he dropped her off at the door of the great building to warn her when Meghan's fingerprints were being taken because she wanted to be there to send them from their office to her superior and then she rushed into the Building her just a sign goodbye.

***********************************

It was twenty-four hours since Slade had come to Oliver's and the young man knew that his friend had had to arrive in Canada with his wife, he wondered if they would succeed in finding something that could give them clues to catch Darkh and bring down his organization. He had dreamed of Felicity that night remembering a good memory for once, the one where he had asked the young woman for help for the first time a week after her return from the island.

When he arrived on Starling City after being found by a Chinese boat, he had been to see Tommy after seeing his mother and sister at the hospital. He thought it was important to be able to reconnect with his friends after what he had experienced, of course he had changed after five years in hell, but he knew that if he did not want to get lost completely he had to find a way to keep his Humanity.

When he had arrived at the Merlyn mansion, he had learned that Tommy had moved to the city centre and that Felicity was on vacation for a week in Boston with friends. He was able to see his best friend that day by going to visit him in his loft near Merlyn Global, but not Tommy's little sister. The next day he had gone on a mission with Diggle and it was only when he had come into the business that he realized that Felicity Smoak was no longer a child.

Since his return he worked at the Argus with John Diggle, who had become his leader after Waller's death, and when he learned that the sniper he was looking for was the murderer of his friend's brother, he decided to find the culprit himself. He knew that Waller was looking for Deadshot to prevent him from succeeding in killing his next target, which she still had no idea of who he could be. He had succeeded in knowing where Deadshot was and had conducted a solo mission to be able to catch him, not warning anyone not being allowed by Waller to work alone, without cover to help him and protect him.

When he had arrived in Floyd Lawton's stash, he had been shot by the sniper who had heard him arrive before he even smashed the door, protecting himself as much as he could in replicating himself, pulling in the room to try to Touching the criminal. He was not in a position to stop him and had seen him flee the window. He had tried to catch him but to arrive in front of the building's emergency staircase he could only find that Deadshot had already fled. Starting from the room he saw a laptop that had probably seen a better day and decided to take him to the agency.

Still without being noticed by Waller he had asked an IT specialist of the agency to do everything possible to find anything on the computer, but the employee had taught him after an hour that it was impossible for him to find Whatever it was, the computer was screwed. Upset by the incompetence of the young man, Oliver went to see his friend Tommy who had to have computer experts in his company, he did not want to go see in his own company not wanting to mix his work with the Argus with his family life , his mother still wanted him not to have taken over as CEO.

When he had arrived at Merlyn Global he had immediately headed into the executive elevator that fesait to reach Tommy's office, new CEO since his father's departure who had decided with Donna to visit the world. During the climb he had been stuck in the elevator with a redheaded woman who had not stopped looking at him with biche's eyes, but he had not paid any attention even when he had noticed that the woman had opened a few buttons of her blouse To try to seduce him with his body. Since his return from the island he was not really interested in women who tried to seduce him, he had wanted the return of a single woman in her life, Laurel Lance, but she was now with her best friend and he did not want to destroy their happiness. He had gone out of the elevator without even a glance at the redheaded woman and had presented herself to the Secretary of her friend who had warned him immediately of his arrival.

"What are you doing here, buddy?" said Tommy coming out from behind his desk to take Oliver in his arms to greet him.

"I have a problem with my computer and I would like one of your IT professionals to recover all the data I have on it, I would not lose them"

"Of course without worry, the computer chief is pretty good so I think he can help you"

"Just tell Me what he is called and where I find it. I don't want to bother you with that... "

"Mickaël Manson and it is on the twelfth floor"

"Thank you Tommy I'll make it up to you," said Oliver, starting from.

"Do you want to come and eat at home tonight? Laurel will surely be glad to see you again "asked Tommy happy to have his best friend again with him.

"No worries, buddy, I'd be happy to see her again," he said opening the door but he turned around "I'm really happy for you two Tommy, I'm sure you give him everything I didn't manage to do five years ago"

"Thank you Oliver, it means a lot that you accept our relationship, I really like her" 

"I know it Tommy... I know... To-night "he said then he left the office.

He had taken the elevator again but only this time had gone down to the twelfth floor to meet of the IT department chief, but when he had arrived at the right floor he had learned that Mr. Manson had had to be absent for a moment and not wanting Wait yet he had asked to see the best it specialist on the floor. He was then advised to go to the last office at the bottom of the hallway. He had moved along the corridor hoping that this expert could help him, when he had arrived in front of the last door that was not closed. He came home gently and could see behind the desk a young blond woman with a red pen between her teeth, so concentrated that she had not paid attention to her arrival in her workspace.

"Hi I'm Oliver Queen and I was told you could help me" he said with a charmer smile, this had always worked on women before.

The young woman stopped typing on her keyboard, opened her mouth which dropped her pen to the ground and turned to meet the man she had cried after the sinking of the Gambit. Oliver's eyes had enlarged by seeing the woman in front of him, the last time he saw her she was younger, brunette and dressed really less sexy than today.

She wore a pink blouse that had a few buttons open and that gave the desire to see what was underneath, not at all vulgar as the woman of the elevator. A black skirt that seemed to be short enough which allowed him to see the skin of his thighs and he could realize that the skirt was sticking to her hips and buttocks when she rose to throw herself in her arms.

"Oliver" said she buryinged her head in the hollow of her neck.

"Felicity?" asked the young man who had felt a discharge to cover him at the time when their bodies were sticking to each other, he had not had such a reaction since his return from the island.

"I haven't changed as much as that," she said, distancing herself a little from him with a smile on his lips.

Not hardly thought the young man, you just became a sexy, desirable woman that I want to take now on this desk. Oliver shook his head to his inner thoughts not understanding what was happening to him exactly. Felicity was like his little sister, he could not think of wanting to put it on this desk to hear him screaming his name. He tried to hide his trouble by giving him the laptop.

"I would need you to get everything you can on this computer please," he said, watching her leave behind her desk again.

He had done all he could to not look at his buttocks in the tight black skirt, which was a vain spot. He had felt his body reacted to the sight and had closed his eyes for a moment to control himself, it had not happened to him for a very long time. He had opened his eyes again to the sound of his voice.

"What happened to that computer?" she asked 

"I was in a café surfing the internet and I spilled my cream on"

"Really!!" she says fixing it 

"Yes" he replied trying not to smile.

"Because it looks like it's loaded with bullet impact" 

"The coffee I was in was in a dangerous neighborhood," he says, fixing her intensely to destabilize her and stop asking her questions.

She turned her head sideways, stared him intensely in turn, pincheding her lips together making her a little mine that was chewy that meant don't get mad at me. Looking at her like that he had only one desire at that time it was to lift her chair, to take her in her arms and to kiss her with fiery letting go to the desire that she had awakened in him.

"Would you please help me Felicity without asking me any questions please?" He said, trying to bring down his libido.

She had made a nod to her and asked him to sit on the chair next to her and wait to see what she could find. In a few minutes she had been able to get into the computer and take out the plans of a building where Floyd Lawton's next target would be, he had again thanked him for helping.

He had risen to leave when she had done the same to take him in his arms again, squeezing against his body which was already beginning to react to her contact, she had asked him not to stay long before coming to see her again and had kissed him On the cheek before he detached himself from it. He had felt as a loss when she had detached himself from him and had wanted to bring her closer to him again to feel his forms against him but he had avoided doing so, she was her best friend's little sister, nothing could happen between them.

He had left his office with a lot of contradictory thoughts in mind, wanting to go back and kiss him incenser to feel his lips on his own and be able to taste her, but unable to do so knowing that he had no right to touch her.

When he had gone home at night, after giving the information to John and preparing a plan for the next day, he had taken a shower and had thought about his meeting with Felicity remembering his body of goddess behind his desk. She had changed so much during her absence, she had become a beautiful woman, sure of herself and even smarter. He had closed his eyes thinking about what he had wanted to do exactly in his office with her this afternoon, her desire had manifested itself. His limb had become bigger and harder, this was the first time he had given himself pleasure in thinking of Felicity, it was not the last.

Oliver had had time to remember, to dream of that first moment when his desire had manifested itself for his wife, before a nightmare on the day of his death came to destroy his moment of bliss.

When he had risen this morning after his night filled with good and bad memories, he had decided to go and see Tommy directly without making an appointment with his secretary to be able to speak to him. To remember the first day he saw Felicity also reminded him of that beautiful friendship he had with his ex-best friend, and he wanted Tommy and Laurel to know the happiness he had had with his wife. He just hoped Felicity's brother would agree to talk to him this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter there will be a memory of Tommy with his sister. Shado explains to Slade his discovery, they call John and Lyla. A fight between Tommy and Oliver. Arrival of John and Lyla in Canada to come and meet the woman who looks like their deceased friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to clarify things before that you start reading this new chapter. I am not English but French, this story is mine but written in French. I post here the translated story for that English-speaking readers can know my story. I take time to translate it with a translator, certainly several errors can be found but I try to do my best. I have a French beta but not for the English translation so all the mistakes are mine. So I know that several sentences or syntax should not be really understanding for readers but take the time to read it anyway please, you could really love my story. Thank you

Tommy was in his kitchen taking a coffee while looking at the calendar that was hanging on the wall near the door. He knew exactly what day it was today, and he could not believe that in fact it was already five years since his sister had left him.

He came out of the kitchen with his cup of coffee and went to his living room where were finding several pictures of Felicity scattered on the couch. Yesterday he had taken them out of the cardboard that he kept in the closet of his room, it often happened to him to look at them, to remember, and to smile at the moments that they had spent together in their youth, or much later.

He took one in his hands, and remembered that it was one of the last pictures he had taken with her. After that their quarrels had been incessant because of his work or his relationship with Oliver. One day he even tried to make him understand that she had to come back to Merlyn Mondial and separate from Oliver, while she was with the young man since two months.

One day he had invited him to eat by giving him the excuse of wanting to spend time with her but without talking to him about the real topic of conversation he intended to address. She had arrived at home smiling, happy that Tommy made the first step of reconciliation, she loved too much her brother to remain angry so long with him.

They had talked about their parents who were travelling in Europe at the moment, his mother had wanted to visit France and see the Eiffel Tower, then her father wanted to visit the vineyards of Bordeaux because there was a red wine of Domaine de Château Lafitte that he loved enormously, he wanted to visit their vines. Everything went well during the meal, they had laughed together, talked about Merlyn Global but not once of Oliver.

After the meal, Tommy had invited his sister to sit on the living room couch and wait for him while he was preparing the coffee, at least that was what he had made him believe, but in fact he had been watching him from the door, while she was watching the album that he Had left on the coffee table. It was a kind of book Oliver had prepared for Tommy before his five-year exile on the island, when he was a playboy. He wanted that when she opens the album she can see who really was Oliver, an inveterate flirt who didn't know to stay with a single conquest. There were inside the pictures of the women with whom her friend had slept with several notifications beside explaining to Tommy what to do and not to do with these women.

He had seen his face become pale and then red by flipping through the pages, anger could is read the features of his face when she had closed the album, he was proud of him and suspected that she would now break up with her boyfriend. He had recovered the cups of coffee and had returned to the living room.

"Hold Felicity" he told him by holding out his cup.

She had not recovered this one and had thrown a cold glance at her, Tommy had been astonished that his wrath was directed against him, he had laid the cups on the coffee table and had stood beside her on the couch, he had been able to see the hands of her sister who have tightened her skirt very strong with his hands trembling.

"Why did you put this album here, Tommy?" She had said the clenched teeth.

"I wanted you to see who really was Oliver" he answered by looking at her.

"You wanted..." She had been stopping to speak not wanting to get angry with him "when will you understand that he changed Tommy! In this album it was the old Oliver, not the man I Love "

"He was cheating on Laurel every night with one of the women in this album. He had a girlfriend and yet that did not prevent her from going to bed with another woman. He's going to do the same thing to you, Felicity. Open your eyes, damn it, "said Tommy while he was angry.

"No! You're going to open your eyes, big brother! I love Oliver and I will not leave him because you showed me something that represented his past "

"Felicity you realize that you two is unthinkable! You have nothing in common, he is a playboy and you are a geek " 

"He was a playboy" had she said by rising "He's a better man than you" pointing him out "I didn't want to come tonight but he convinced me to give you a chance to really want me to reconcile with you and that you let us live our Love".

"I could never accept your relationship Felicity" rising too. "I was there all these years watching Oliver use all these women for his own pleasure without worrying if he hurt someone in the process" now angry.

"So I'm done with you and your shenanigans to separate us" she said taking her coat and bag.

"You would rather stay with him than listen to me, I warn you that you will suffer if you stay with him but you ignore it"

"Yes Tommy!! Oliver has proven to me several times that I could trust him with you "

"I'm Your brother FELICITY"

"And he is the man of my life" had she assured him looking intensely. "I would have liked not to choose between you but you leave me no choice. You have to accept Tommy, I will never leave him. "

"And well done as you like... but do not come to complain to me when he deceives you with a new recruit from your spy agency" he replied angry.

The young woman had left her brother's apartment angry with tears dripping on her cheeks. When the door closed Tommy left in the kitchen and threw all the dishes they had used during the meal by rage. They had taken them a long time to talk to each other and then Tommy understood that he could not do anything so he had gone to see Oliver to have a sincere conversation with him, asking him to pay attention to his sister.

Tommy was crying when he looked at his sister's picture, after that evening they hadn't really talked for three months, and then even after talking to Oliver their conversations were rare. Then she had been killed and he had never could apologize, tell her that he loved her and that she was the best sister he could have asked for. He left the living room and walked to his bathroom, he had to prepare to go to work and fulfill his role as CEO even if he would have preferred to stay in his apartment to remember his little sister.

*****************************

Shado ran as fast as she could in the hotel lobby to get to the elevator as quickly as possible, she pressed the button frantically tapping the foot on the carpet thinking that it was not going fast enough. When she got out of the cabin on her floor she hurried to get to the door looking for her pass but realized that she had forgotten it in the room leaving a few hours before. She tapped several times on the door waiting for her husband to come open this one, she wanted to tell her what she had seen in the doctor's house.

When Slade opened the door to the room after the blow she had given, he immediately understood in her eyes that she had found something important.

"You're not going to believe me, Slade, I still have trouble telling myself that what I've seen is true," she said hurriedly walking in the room.

"Don't make me languish and tell me."

"We have to warn John as soon as possible, with the fingerprints we can know if it's really her" she said quickly.

"Honey..." he says grabbing her by the shoulders to stop any movement "calm down and tell me exactly what's going on, you worry Me"

"The Doctor who owned the house that burned to a fiancée and you'll never guess who she looks like, I don't even know how it's possible? "she said the tears dripping on the cheeks."

She felt so much emotion right now, of joy because her friend's wife was perhaps still alive, from fear because she was amnesia, from sadness because if it wasn't her Oliver would be devastated again to know that a woman was the portrait of his beloved but that it was not her. He wasn't supposed to know yet, not until they were sure of the results.

"My love calms you and tell me what you're talking about" says Slade stroking his cheeks.

"This doctor's fiancee looks like a feature of Felicity, Slade, she has amnesia, has no memory of her past. She didn't recognize me and I think she won't recognize anyone, her amnesia seems to be very important and very profound "

"You mean my darling that my friend's wife, that Felicity Smoak is alive?" he asked stunned by the news.

"I don't know if it's her, she calls herself Meghan Kutler, but she looks so much like her"

"Oh my God" said Slade passing his hands in the hair "Oliver is going to be so happy" he said with a little smile.

"We must not tell him, at least not until he has sent his fingerprints to John. As soon as she arrives at the police station the captain calls us and we can send him through their computer "

"I will immediately call John, to warn him and ask him not to tell Oliver yet. I hope it's her my love, our friend really needs to be happy again "he says composing the Diggle number.

John Diggle was sitting on his couch in his living room with his three-year-old son, JJ on his knees showing him the beautiful drawing he had done at school today, proud to have draw his father. What the former military saw was the sticks but also all the pride he inspired his son. He was interrupted by this father-son exchange by his telephone.

Seeing the identifier he understood that Slade had news of his trip to Canada, he listened to him telling him that they had found with his wife a young amnesia woman who looked strangely like Felicity Smoak, which was strange to Diggle because her Friend had died five years ago, but when the Australian gave her the name she wore he was paralyzed, it was exactly the name that the young woman had during his infiltration, it was impossible he thought.

Slade explained to him that Captain Moore with whom he had spoken was going to take his fingerprints and he could receive them quickly. John announced to Slade that he would be there with Lyla tomorrow, he wanted to see for himself this young woman and see if it was possible that her agent's wife was actually still alive.

After he hung up he called the nanny to ask him to come and keep his son and set off towards the agency to see his wife. He was going to wait for the fingerprints to arrive together and compare them with the ones they had in Felicity's hiring record.

**************************************

Meghan arrived at the police station to take her fingerprints, she was accompanied by Colin and Olivia whom she had just recovered from the Allens. While she was dropping her hand in the fingerprint reader, she looked up and could see again the government agent who had come into her companion's house that afternoon. At his side was a very muscular man who stared at her intensely. He should scare her but she felt a warmth invading her by looking at him, she was taken out of her thoughts by the police officer who accompanied him to a room at the bottom of the hallway.

"You were right Shado" whispered Slade "The likeness is striking" Slade was very troubled, by the woman he had just seen.

"Besides her hair color she could be like two twin sisters"

"The man at his side is his companion?" he asked

"Colin Becker is a neighborhood doctor, his office is not far from the beach where the young woman lived, and the child in her arms is their daughter"

"If it's her Shado, it's going to be very difficult for Oliver, she had a child with this man," he said sadly.

"When I see this woman with her fiancé and their child, I wish the fingerprints were different my love" says the young woman clutching her arms "Oliver has already suffered enough, to know that she has remade her life will finish him off if it's her Felicity.

Slade nodded in agreement with his wife, they will have the answer tomorrow when Digge and Lyla would arrive with the results. For now he looked again at the woman who looked like the deceased wife of their friend when she passed by them before leaving the police premises, the resemblance was truly astounding.

********************************

Tommy Merlyn had become the CEO of Merlyn Global after his father and stepmother decided to go around the world, to enjoy while they were still young as Donna had said, it was two years before Felicity left them. The young man looked at the picture on his desk, his lips contracted to emit a little smile which was very rare for him for years. He had lost faith in friendship, in love thanks to Oliver Queen when he had allowed his little sister to be killed because of his work in this rotten agency. He felt pain deep in his heart for the loss of his wonderful little sister and an unnamed hatred in his soul for his ex-best friend.

He had done everything for weeks after having known his sister's decision to leave his position as head of it in the family business, to destroy the couple that she formed with her ex best friend, but in vain these two loved each other very much Too much. So he had asked the young agent to promise him to always protect her that nothing could happen to her and that she would never go to the field. Oliver Queen had promised him on their lifelong friendship, on the love he had for Felicity that he would do anything for her.

All these words had been true lies, he had lied about everything, he had married him in secret, he had made him pregnant, he had taken her with him on mission and had let her get killed by these men. Several times in the last five years Oliver had tried to come and see him at his office, but every time he had the appointments cancelled through his secretary, he did not want to see him in front of him because he did not know if he could control himself. He will have been come out of his thoughts by the sound of the opening of the door of his office and could see his worst enemy stand before him, Oliver Queen. He growled with rage and clenched his fists so strong that his joints cracked and his hands became white.

"What are you doing in my Queen's office? How could you have come home so easily? "He said pressing the button on his intercom to call his secretary.

"Abigail is gone to lunch this is not worth trying to call it" says Oliver approaching.

"I don't want to talk to you, my opinion of you has not changed in five years, and I still consider you the murderer of my sister" cried he

"I didn't come here to apologize to you, Tommy. I know that allowing me to get closer to her, love her, let her come work with me were all the causes of her death" said Oliver sadly.

"You're absolutely right, it is your fault that we have lost the most wonderful woman on Earth, that the ray of sunshine that illuminated my life for years is dead," he says the clenched teeth "I hate you so much, Queen, I wish it was you in his grave. , underground... in its place "

"I know Tommy, I wish that was the case," said Oliver, breathing heavily on the blow of emotion "if I'm here it's to talk to you about Laurel"

"I know you live together, you're not going to teach me, after I put my sister in your bed you put my ex," he said sarcastically.

"It's not at all that" yelled Oliver "I loved and still love Felicity she is and will forever be the love of my Life"

"Of course I'm going to believe the great Oliver Queen who doesn't know how to keep his promises" says Tommy fixing him "If you want my permission to have sex with her, don't embarrass yourself for me, Laurel is nothing to me anymore "

"What happened to you, Tommy, for five years? You always liked Laurel, from the sandbox you wanted to be with her. You had the chance to share a life with her and you ruined it. "

"You want to know what happened to me?" he said, mocking him "I lost my sister because of you... I lost the woman I loved because of you... I lost my father because of you when he wanted revenge on Darkh... I lost everything because of you "

"I'm not responsible for your father's death or your separation with Laurel TOMMY," he says, increasingly irritated.

"You are responsible for everything.... Get out of my office... Going to rot in hell "yelled Tommy slamming his fists on the oak desk.

"I've been living in hell for five years already" said Oliver tapping on the wall near which he stood "she was everything to me too TOMMY"

Oliver came out of the office slamming the door heavily so upset that his old friend didn't even want to listen to him, he understood that he was unhappy to have lost his family, but his hatred of him was really disproportionate.

Tommy should instead concentrate on seducing Laurel again, the woman he had always loved instead of fighting with him for something they couldn't control. He would not tell the lawyer that he had been to see Tommy he did not want her to know that her ex-boyfriend did not want her anymore.

************************************

Slade was in his hotel room making the Hundred steps in front of the bay window behind which he could observe the streets of the city, he had failed to sleep well, seeing again the face of this woman at the police station. He was trying to visualize every detail that could have proved that she was well Felicity Smoak, the color of his eyes blues at the moment when their glances have crossed, her way of moving, the shape of her body but nothing could help her to know if it was her. They had sent the fingerprints over the internet to John but still had no answers and it was stressing him even more because he wondered what he would say to Oliver when he came home.

If it was his wife, he would calmly explain to him that he had found the young woman but that she had amnesia, that she was engaged and had a child. Oliver would be happy and sad at the same time but would still like to see her.

If it were not her, he did not know whether he should admit that he had seen a woman who looked like two drops of water to her Felicity but who was not her, the young man would be struck down to learn that he had found nothing and that another man had the chance to have a woman in her life that looked like her love.

His phone rang let it be known that he had received a message, it was John telling him that they would be there with Lyla in two hours. Slade left to wake his wife to warn him of their imminent arrival, and called Captain Moore to ask him to bring Meghan Kutler to the police station where the chief of the Argus would come to see her.

A few minutes before their arrival John sent him a new message, the Australian had gone down in front of the hotel to wait for them, when the car arrived and parked beside him he advanced to greet them. When Lyla stepped out of the car her face showed her displeasure at not having been warned much earlier of their visit to Canada with his wife.

"John has already received a reprimand for working behind my back" said she stopping at her height "But you Slade!! You had not right to come here without any official request. They can forbid us to see this woman you realize "she said angry.

"I had an information, I wasn't going put it back in the hands of Chase, this idiot would have done nothing" he defended himself.

"You never thought that I might not have given him the file and I would have come to check myself. Felicity Smoak Queen was one of my employees but first of all she was my friend "replied Lyla angry.

"I apologize, agree" says Slade calming down "but it's still better that I came instead of Oliver you don't believe Lyla. Then I warned John, I didn't do that behind your back "

"Who hid the information from me?" she said, casting a black look at her husband, "Where is this mysterious young woman?"

"She should have already arrived at the police station" said Slade watching his watch "When you warned me that you were arriving in two hours I called the captain asking her to bring her to the police station"

"Okay I would like to freshen up in your hotel room if you don't mind and drink coffee"

"Follow me Shado has already prepared something to eat for you"

They returned all three to the hotel lobby and took the elevator, when they returned to the room, Shado greeted them quickly and offered them a good breakfast. After eating well, the young woman looked at Lyla intensely, she wanted to know if the woman she had found yesterday at that doctor was Felicity.

"Lyla, what is the resutlat for fingerprints we sent you?" asked Shado

"We're probably going to have to do a DNA test when we get back to Starling, but the fingerprints confirm that this woman is our friend, Oliver's wife," replied John.

"Oh my God," she said, laying her hands on her mouth with tears dripping on her cheeks.

Slade approached her and laid her arm on her shoulders, the young woman put her head against his neck to cry, he consoled her by whispering sweet words.

"Unfortunately it also means that we have a mole in our workforce because when Felicity's body was released of the car we still could do dental tests to prove it was her," says Lyla pretty angry that one of her agents could betray her.

"We also researched the name of the man you gave me yesterday on the phone, the fiance" says John finishing his sentence with tight teeth "he has nothing to reproach himself, his file is empty"

"Don't you think it's weird that she finds herself in a city in another country and meets this man?" says Slade "I find it really suspicious, he's been with her since almost the moment she got here"

"We must not look for the little beast everywhere my darling" said Shado looking at her husband "she had a child with him anyway, he can be a good man who fell in love with her simply"

"There is a child?" asked John astonished.

"Yes a little girl who must be at least four years old I think," she says, "Why are you doing that Diggle head?"

"The day of the burial Oliver confessed to me that Felicity was pregnant and that they were going to announce it to us"

"You think the little girl is Oliver's daughter" asked Slade to his friend.

"I would like to say yes, the fact that Felicity could survive the shooting is already such a miracle, it would be possible with the baby," he said with hope.

"I don't believe John" said Lyla sadly " With Oliver's explanation about what happened it's almost impossible I think"

"How will our friend react when he learns that his wife is alive, amnesia, engaged and a child with another man?" says Shado

"We're going to have to protect the doctor," says Slade "otherwise he'll hit him for taking his wife."

"I don't know how he's going to handle all this. Not after everything he has already undergone... Having found her and to lose her again, he won't bear it. John says "We're going to lose him completely, the darkness will engulf him forever and he's going to do some damn damage at Hive."

The four friends looked at each other, John was right they would never get Oliver back when he learn all this, he's going to go back to killing. He's going to kill Damien Dark and when the band gets dissolved he'll want to go back to the field and do dangerous missions to forget about it.

Slade told John and Lyla that the little girl one would probably be with the doctor but that the young woman might take her with her to the police station, not liking to leave her far from her since what had happened. They were still all shocked that the one they thought had died for five years was actually alive waiting for them in a room not far from of this hotel.

Shado explained to them his reaction when she had turned her head to the sound of the voice and that her eyes had fallen on the face of the woman who had returned to the living room. She really thought she saw a ghost for a moment, she still couldn't get believe it.

Lyla and John decided to go talk to her alone, they were the real agents of the government and could show their cards. They did not want a police blunder and risked not being able to talk to her and then bring her home afterwards.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Felicity meets John and Lyla who asks him several questions. Oliver has a souvenir with his wife. Slade calls Oliver to tell him the news.

Feeling more and more like a caged animal Meghan paced the little room wondering why Colin took so long to bring her daughter. She had had to leave immediately when the captain had come to fetch her from, at his companion, the little one still sleeping she had not been able to take her with her. The doctor had sworn to bring her after she woke up, she was not already sleeping much he did not want to interrupt his sleep. Did he stop at the bakery they loved so much to buy doughnuts that his daughter was fond of ? Unless...

She had repelled very quickly that thought of her mind nothing serious had happened to them, Colin and Olivia were fine and were on their way to join her very quickly, she was not to worry at all. Stopping in front of the window she put her finger on the bars which was placed before her, she felt that she was considered a criminal, these Argus agents had asked the captain to bring her to the station and to place her in a room, without letting her go. She should have asked that the interrogation take place at Colin's she would have felt safer but she had no right to say and it terrified her.

She moved away from the window and set out to sit on the small couch that was on the other side of the room, she put her elbows on her knees and passed her fingers into her brown hair. Maybe she was wanted across the country, she might have killed the man who had made her those scars, maybe they were thieves or any other criminals.

Full of ideas, crazier the one than the others, mingled in her head, but when she thought of the two people she had seen yesterday, they did not look at her as a criminal, more as if he knew her. The captain had told him when he took her to the station this morning that she would meet the superior of the two officers who were already present, she would surely know at that time whether she was a criminal or not.

The squeaking of the opening of the door alerted him to the entrance of a person in the room, she rose and remained stoic when seeing the two people entering the interrogation room. The black man who entered first was imposing with arms so large that he could be taken for tree trunks, he opened his mouth with surprise by perceiving her, then quickly, staring at her, her gaze was soft towards her and Meghan felt Quickly in confidence with him.

The second person was a woman of thirty years smaller but showing by her way of moving that she had to be the leader of the other agents. Her gaze was on her and Meghan felt a sense of apprehension going through her body. The woman offered to sit on a chair and held out his hand to introduce himself.

"Hello Mrs. Kutler, I'm Lyla Mickaëls director of the Argus government agency, and by my side my partner John Diggle"

Lyla looked at the young woman in front of her so she could catch the slightest mark of recongnition in the name of the agency or in their own name but she saw nothing, no emotion manifested.

"Hello I'm Meghan Kutler but you have to know that since your agents asked that the police take my fingerprints yesterday," she said, smiling faintly touching her fingers nervously.

"You mustn't be stressed Meghan, we don't want you any harm," said John

"I believe you sir but you must know that this is a lot" said she relocating a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing "What I'm trying to say is that... Imagine that for the last five years you are wondering who you are.... That you have done everything to focus on trying to remember the simplest thing that could tell you what city you come from... "

Meghan had been suffering for five years from not being able to remember a single aspect of her past, to remember nothing about her family, not to know who the Olivia's father was. She took a deep breath by looking at the two people in the room with her.

"And one afternoon a woman you don't know comes to see your companion and ask her lots of questions and when she sees you she seems to know you but...." She stopped to take a deep breath "You will not tell you anything, take your fingerprints and lock you in a room to wait for its leader... Well I can tell you that... "She looked at them both staring at her strangely "Excuse me I talk a lot when I'm stressed," she said, waving a sign in front of her mouth to say she was going to shut up.

"I'll try to answer your questions" says Lyla smiling at her "but do you agree to answer mine before?"

"Of course if it allows me to know who I am" replied Meghan

"Okay... So I would like to know how you knew that you were Meghan Kutler if you have amnesia "

"It's simple, the nurses found an ID card in the wallet in the coat I wore when I got to the hospital."

"And when was that exactly?" asked John

"It was nearly five years ago to two months ago," she said, smiling "I woke up in a hospital in Central city, not bad hurt with several scars on the body," she said sadly "Without any memories of what had happened to me"

Lyla and John looked at each other, she hadn't been very far from Starling for at least two months, but they couldn't know because they thought she was dead.

"How did you get to the hospital?" asked John

"I do not know but the nurse who helped me a lot during my stay told me that I was found unconscious in a car, I had probably had an accident because the car had entered a tree"

"And how did you arrive in this city in Canada?"

"When I had to get out of the hospital I had nowhere to go so the nurse I told you about told me that she knew a doctor in Canada who rented a house, that I would be very far away from the city, that the change would be drastic. As I had no landmarks in the city of Central City, that I did not know if I had family, I accepted. "

"Why don't we go to the police so we can take your fingerprints?" asked Lyla

They were interrupted by the opening of the door, they all turned to see who was disturbing them when Colin Becker entered to the room.

"Captain Moore warned me that I will find you here my Angel"

"Colin," she said, rushing into her arms "You are there I was so afraid not seeing you happen"

"Shut" says he placing light kisses on his forehead "everything's going to be okay I'm close to you Now"

"Where is Olivia?" asked Meghan

"Don't Worry my love," he said, laying a light kiss on his lips. "She's with Nick and Arnold, you know how she likes to touch their badges, their hats"

"Yes" she says smiling clinging against him "and they like it when we bring them doughnuts"

"Why would they want you to come to the station?" he said, kissing her on the head.

Lyla and John were spectators of this meeting and were able to realize that this young woman, Meghan, had forged very strong ties with this doctor, which worried them immensely. Back on Starling it would become very complicated for Oliver to see her so intimate with this other man, that she had built a new life with him and had had a child, he had always been very protective, very jealous. When they looked at each other they laid the same question. Should they tell Oliver about what they had found?

***********************************************

Oliver had returned to the agency after having had his quarrel with Tommy, as he had feared his ex best friend had not wanted to listen to him, he had made the same apologies regarding the death of his sister. Accusing him of having had her integrated into the agency, she had been killed. He knew that if she had never joined her in his work to save the world she would not have been in that coffin, in this cemetery for five years. But what Tommy did not know was that with his help, the Argus had locked up a lot of criminal, had avoided bombs to explode, had prevented cruel men from selling women as sex slaves in Asia. All the missions she had attended from her office behind her computers, hacking some federal sites, or some companies that were impassable had been successful. She was simply the best and the agency had never managed to have such a great success since she had left them.

He put his cup of coffee on his desk, he wanted a drink to bring down his anger against Tommy but knew that this was not the solution, so he opted for a simple coffee. He seldom consumed it, but it was his wife's favourite beverage, she drank liters of it during the day, which helped her concentrate, she said, especially during a mission.

He remembered the first mission she had participated in without being really allowed, what he had heard and what Lyla had told him after the mission. Felicity had just arrived at the agency for only two days she had not yet made a mission, she had only been there to watch Lyla coordinates the operations during a field recon that John and Oliver practiced. That morning, Lyla had heard of China White's arrival on American soil for a pretty big white traitor. His minions had been abducting American girls for several weeks in their workplaces, or at home some times. With John he had managed to stop just in time a few abductions but not as much as they would have wanted, to arrive often too late at the scene of the abduction, their computer assistance from the agency being quite long to find the locations.

The director of the Argus knew that if China was on the docks that night it was preparing to oversee the departure of the women's cargo to Asia, if they did not stop it, they could not do anything to save these poor victims, they Had to catch them before the cargo left the harbor. The concern is that none of his computer scientists had managed to know on which cargo was the containers, nor the time of delivery. It was already eighteen hours and the night was falling on Starling City, the freighter's departure would probably be in a few hours, but when was the big question. Felicity was next to the young woman watching her new chef battle with her agents to do as quickly as possible to find China White, the cargo ship or the cargo on the docks. Seeing her total distress, she moved to a computer station without the young woman being aware of it and then taking an earpiece that she integrated into her ear.

She quickly began to research the docks using all the cameras she could find, even the one that was installed on some fishing boats that she had managed to hack. In a few minutes she could thus reconstruct the path that the suspect had taken since she had left the car in the parking lot of the port to the place where the cargo was berthed. Now she had a view thanks to a satellite that she had also pirated, on the whole group of China White near a cargo ship in the bottom of the port and which loaded several containers on board, she pressed the headset and spoke very clearly.

 

"Oliver Do you copy?" she asked

Lyla turned her head on hearing the young woman talking and approached her.

"What do you think you're doing Felicity, you don't have permission to use computers yet how could you get into the Argus database?"

"Oh I just hacked into John's account and found his password" she said raising her shoulders. "I used it to connect me... You really should change your firewalls Mrs. Mickaels was really too simple to hack "she said with a smile.

"And having broken a security procedure helped you something" asked the director not very happy that her system could not be foolproof as she thought.

"In fact I found the cargo ship and the woman you are looking for... Asian white hair, surrounded by a team... I'm right" she says happy with her.

"Yes that's it" says Lyla looking stunned "get in touch with Oliver or John to tell them the place"

"I called Oliver but he doesn't answer" says she biting her lip "you don't think that woman could have caught them?" she said, becoming anxious now.

Lyla had no time to answer that Felicity heard a crackle in her ear.

"We're here, I'm listening to you, Felicity, you're really remarkable."

"Thank you for noticing it," she said smiling and feeling her heart beating in her bosom at the compliment that the man she loved had made him. "You go to the bottom of the port on the Pier twenty five, pay attention she has a lot of men with her"

"Five out of five" says John "We'll take them by surprise, we'll have the advantage"

The Argus team that John Diggle directed had set himself in position very quickly, and then the shots and body-to-hand battles began between the agents and the men of China White. After several minutes, the Argus won the victory and they were able to deliver the women who were in the container that was going to be loaded on the cargo. When they all returned to the agency with the handcuffed protagonists and set them in the cells, Oliver quickly walked into the operations centre and took Felicity in him arms as he saw her at Lyla's side.

"You've been so exceptional, I'm so proud of you," he said, staring at her intensely.

"You're right Oliver she did a great job "says Lyla" but you're going to have to teach her the agency rules, "she said, looking at the young lady.

"I have done nothing wrong" said Felicity to defend herself. "Then if I wasn't going back into your system to find the freighter, these women would be on their way to be sold to the highest bidder in Asia... I couldn't let her do that "said she detaching herself from Oliver's arms heading towards the exit. "I'm not here to watch Mrs. Mickaels, you hired me to help, if you don't like my way of doing I leave the agency" she said when she got out.

Lyla answered nothing and made no comment to Felicity about her work or how she managed to find them all they needed to successfully complete a mission. Before the young woman returned to the agency it took at least three computer scientists to help during a mission, after her arrival she was alone to manage each mission and Lyla had never had to complain about her work.

Oliver was pulled out of his thoughts by blows on the door of his office, he hardened his facial features again, he was not to show his weaknesses, memories were weaknesses, he became distracted when he thought of his dead wife. He was forbidden to be weak again, the last time he had paid the high price.

**************************************

Colin and Meghan remained in each other's arms while sitting on the couch, Lyla stood up, took her chair and positioned in front of them in order to continue the conversation. She felt quite uncomfortable seeing her friend in the arms of another man than Oliver but for now she knew she could do nothing. She looked at the couple talking about their little girl, smiling at each other, she knew that it would be very hard for Oliver when they returned, but that for now she could do nothing about it what she had to understand especially that's why the young woman in front she had become amnesia.

"When you woke up in the hospital you had no memory is that right?" asked Lyla

"Yes that's all I knew about my stay there were the nurses who explained it to me"

"Like what exactly?" asked Diggle, who had risen.

"That I had been in a car accident and that I spent several weeks in a coma. They listed my wounds too, the recent and old scars, I didn't remember any of them "she said softly.

"Didn't the doctors think your accident made you amnesia?" said Lyla

"No they even had trouble understanding my coma"

Lyla wondered if in fact the Hive group had not actually abducted her by making it look like her death to question her about what she had found and whether he had not used drugs to make it happen. She knew that too much dosage could alter the function of the brain, she had to wait to have more information before.

"What was the diagnosis of the doctors then if they did not think that the accident was the cause of coma or amnesia?"

She could see Colin watching intensely silently asking the young woman to explain what the doctors had said. She saw the young woman sigh, the young man tightened his fingers on the shoulder to reassure her. He turned to her and realized that he was going to have to explain what he knew.

"I could speak with the doctors of the hospital shortly after I knew Meghan, between confreres they kindly sent me his medical record" he said stopping looking again at his girlfriend.

"Can we have the file?" asked John, "we'd like to see exactly what Meghan had," he said, having trouble calling the young woman that way.

"Yes I will give it to you" said Colin with a smile "Meghan's wounds were quite extensive and were all over her body. First the doctors noticed gunshot wounds on her chest, shoulders and thighs that were about two months old, but they never could tell the kind of weapon that had been used on her because for them there wasn't really any scars. Like the bullets had hit him without getting into his skin completely "

Lyla and John looked at each other at the same time understanding exactly what the doctor said, their friend was never really touched, everything had been only puffery to be able to remove and keep her, surely Darkh wanted her to work for him later. Lyla gave Colin a sign for him to continue his explanation.

"The doctors thought she also had a head trauma that they initially assumed had dropped her into a coma but by practicing an MRI, they realized that she had nothing to do with the brain, he didn't know why she was in a coma"

"Have you passed any tests to try to awaken your memory?" asked Lyla to the young woman

"Yes Some as show me pictures of house kind, or words that might trigger something, or odors, but nothing happened" replied Meghan.

"What was their conclusion then for your amnesia?"

"My colleagues thought, because of injuries and trauma, that Meghan had found herself in a relationship with a violent man who had to beat her, see even more in the light of her scars," said Colin shaking hands with the young woman who had begun to tremble.

"The doctors thought my memory loss was psychological, they told me I didn't want to deal with what this man had done to me"

"I work for the government and there have already been cases like yours Meghan, it's not psychological, I would opt for a drug that was given to you in too high a dose"

"Why would I have received drugs?" she asked looking at Lyla

The director of the Argus looked at her husband, they were going to have to start telling the young woman the truth and give her true identity, and start the difficult part of the interrogation.

"Stop doing as if I was a weak woman, I threw my companion ashore while we were going to make love"

"MEGHAN "cried Colin" they don't need to know that "he says by fixing it.

"I'm tired of your questions I want answers right away otherwise I get out of this piece of agreement" she said rising detaching herself from the arms of her companion. "You will no longer have any information from me"

"Calm down Meghan" says Lyla "come back and sit down please"

"I think I have been quite cooperative in answering your questions, Mrs. Mickaels. In the last few days I was targeted, my house that I loved burned, my companion and my daughter were put in danger too. Now it's up to you to talk, if you know my past, tell me, I think after five years of waiting I have a right to know what exactly happens "

Lyla and John looked at the young woman who walked from one end of the room to the other as a caged lion, perhaps she did not know that she was Felicity Smoak but she still had the same attitude with her memory loss. John beckoned the young woman to go sit next to her companion, they would finally tell her everything.

************************************

Slade had been out for a moment in the streets of Amherstburg city no longer supporting being locked in that hotel room. He knew that Lyla and John had gone to the police station to announce to this Meghan that she was actually a government agent who had an accident five years ago. He did not know how he would explain to his friend Oliver that he had probably found his wife, but that she was no longer herself. He had to do it now so that the young man could come to the idea of all the changes he should face and the harsh reality of the situation. He took his phone and composed the number of his friend, at the end of the second ring he heard him answer.

"Oliver Queen Hello"

"Hi Kid," he said in a grave voice.

"Slade! If you call me is that you have something... it's good or bad "

"It depends.... But I would say the two "

"What do you mean Slade... The case has nothing to do with the death of my wife "asked Oliver his clenched fist on the desk.

"I think it's HIVE that was near this House and blew it up."

"Why would they do that, there was something important inside?"

"You could say that," replied Slade blowing not knowing how to tell him the truth.

"Spit the piece Slade... Your mysteries really annoys me, "he said his jaw clenching with wrath.

"I think HIVE wanted the person who was inside the house, but I don't know if he wanted her alive or dead."

"Was it a woman who lived there? I thought it was a doctor "

"The house belongs to him but she was rented to a woman who has amnesia"

"I don't understand what Darkh would do with a amnesia woman," replied the frustrated young man.

"That's because it's your wife Kid!!!" Slade said in one shot.

"What?" cried Oliver "but it is not possible....je buried him... I saw him die... You tell me you found Felicity.... My Felicity "said he gasped breath.

"Yes kid that's exactly what I say, she has amnesia has no memory, she is brown but the fingerprints do not deceive it is she"

"I arrive as quickly as possible" said Oliver "I must see her" said he already beginning to rise

"No!!" cried Slade "you stay in Starling, Diggle and Lyla talk to him right now and then they'll probably come back with her... I don't even think they'll let you see her. "

"Why!! She is my wife "shrieked the young man rising from rage pushing his chair against the wall in the process.

"She's amnesia kid she won't recognize you, you could disturb her by coming to her and taking her in your arms"

"It's been five years since I've lived without her, that I think she's dead," says Oliver taking a deep breath, "and you tell me she's alive but I can't see her."

"I know it's cruel Oliver but you also have to put yourself in his place, you have to wait until in your agency he understands why she has amnesia"

"Okay!! Okay you're right Slade "said Oliver passing his hand over his face" I can't believe my Felicity, that my love Is Alive "

Slade knew that he also had to tell his friend about the changes in his wife's life in five years, he did not know how Oliver would react to this announcement.

"There's something else, kid," he said with a serious voice to show that it was serious.

"Anything other than my wife who's actually been alive for five years?" said Oliver ironically.

"When Lyla and John are going to bring her back she won't be Alone"

"What do you mean?" said Oliver when he was beginning to be afraid.

"The Doctor Who owns the house is actually his companion, I'm truly sorry"

"You mean she's married to that doctor," Oliver says a ball forming in his throat.

"They are engaged, but not yet married, and they have a child together," replied Slade gently

"She had a child with this man," said Oliver his voice squeezing. To hear that she had remade her life without him, woked a too strong emotion that compressed her chest.

"I know she was pregnant when she was supposed to be dead, and you might think it's your child but...."

"She received several bullets in the body, I don't think the baby could have survived" said the young man trying with all his strength not to crack on the phone. "This is the child she had with this doctor, she has a family now"

"You must hang on Oliver, everything is not completely lost, your psychologist at the agency will find a solution for his memory to return"

"I do not.... I'm going to hang up Slade.... Thank you for warning me, "he said, hanging up without letting his friend say goodbye.

He had been so happy when Slade had told him that he had found his wife, she had amnesia but she was alive in the end, he could have taken her in her arms, helping her to remember. But his joy had fallen abruptly when he had learned that she was engaged and had a child with the doctor, she had built a family during those five years, even though she remembered with the help of their specialist who could say that she would remain With him, she would probably want to leave with her fiancé and their child away from the tumult of the agency.

When he was thinking about what he had just learned, he thought of Tommy who would be happy that she did not remember him, that she had forgotten that she was married to him, that they had almost had a child together, that they had a fantastic life. His ex-best friend finally had everything he ever wanted, his sister was alive but away from him.

He advanced his chair and settled inside feeling completely emptied from the inside, he rubbed his beard and face wiping in the gesture the tears that had sunk. He didn't even realize he was crying. These tears represented the joy and sadness he felt inside him. His wife was alive, he would soon find her and then lose her again, and he had no idea how he could live knowing that she was somewhere in the world but that she did not belong to her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Lyla and John explain to Meghan what happened five years ago. Tommy remembers the day he separated from Laurel. Meghan learns her true identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank everyone who commented on the last chapter, I'm glad you like this story. I would like to remind you that I do not have a beta in English, I am the only one translating my story that comes from French, so all errors in this chapter will be mine. Good reading.

John looked at the young woman who was sitting on the couch with this man, she was so identical and different at the same time from the young woman he had known when Oliver had introduced him seven years ago. He looked to the window and remembered the first time he had met Felicity Smoak.

He had an appointment with Oliver at the Big Belly Burger, it was now five months since the young man was working with him for the Argus under the direction of Amanda Waller. At first he had not been very happy to have had to leave his wife with whom he teamed but had learned to appreciate the young man.

He had realized very quickly that he had perhaps never made the army like him but he had probably learned many things on his desert island, his way of fighting or even firing, was very close to a soldier. Oliver had never made any waves and had listened most of the time to all the orders he gave him, which had made their team quickly worked very well.  


For some weeks he had seen a change in his partner, he happened to surprise his young friend in full in his thoughts, and in view of the red cheeks the former soldier had quickly understood that his friend's thoughts were reserved for a more public Eighteen years. He had wondered who could put him in this state, he knew that his ex-girlfriend was with his best friend, he had told him at the beginning of their partnership.

He had thought that it might be the young woman who helped her with some missions, knowing that Oliver was not a computer expert, he had suspected that it was not he who found these clues difficult to find to help them move forward for Catch those they wanted to put in jail at the Argus.

He had seen Oliver arrive in the restaurant, he had beckoned him to come to sit with him because he had already taken their orders. They had begun to talk about the last mission they had made yesterday when a young waitress had come to lay their trays before them, she had done everything for leaning his body at her young friend in order to be able to mount her advantages, but Oliver had not even paid attention to her and had continued to talk to her like the waitress was not even present.

They were eating when the door of the restaurant had opened and a young woman had entered and was heading to the counter, when the young woman laughed at something the waiter had told her, John had could see Oliver freeze , put his hamburger on the table, then wiping his hands and turn to the counter.

He had immediately understood when he watched his friend stare at the young woman she was that she was the one who was in his thoughts, the young man had not left her eyes, had clenched his fists when the waiter approached a little too close to her to whisper to him something in the ear, John had even believed that his friend was going to get up to give a shot to the young man behind the counter.

The young woman had paid her bill and at the time of turning over she had seen Oliver, she had approached him and John could see his friend's cheeks blush again. He had detailed the young woman, she was blond with a ponytail, glasses framed very beautiful blue eyes, a Bordeaux dress with a small indentation at the chest level but nothing provocative. She had approached their table smiling.

"Hello Oliver I didn't know you knew the Big Belly Burger" she said

"I often come here to eat with my friend. Felicity. This is John Diggle my partner. John, this is Tommy Merlyn's sister, Felicity Smoak Merlyn."

"And also the one that gives him all the good tips for your missions" she whispered

Diggle had smiled at the way she had said things, he had been able to realize that the two people before him were not letting go of their eyes, they were in love he was persuaded but not sure that they were still together.

"I can't stay Oliver I'm sorry but I'm having lunch with a friend who's waiting for me in the car, we'll see you later agree" had she said starting already from. "Good-bye, Mr. Diggle, see you again soon."

"Goodbye Felicity and you can call me John"

"Okay" by waving a hand and leaving the restaurant.

"She is very nice" had said John looking at his friend seeking the young woman's car to see surely the friend with whom she had an appointment, he looked very jealous.

"She's great" says Oliver without looking at her friend "she's beautiful and smart and so much more" smiling

"You look pretty bitten, buddy."

"There can be nothing going on between us" had replied Oliver turning to his partner. "She's too good for me, I might destroy her if she stays close to me."

"So you'd rather she be with another while being crazy about jealousy that's what you say" John shook his head. "You are such an idiot Oliver, I just saw you what... five minutes with her, not even, and I could already notice that you are in love with her, and I think she also so...."

Diggle could not finish his sentence when he saw the young woman go back into the restaurant and get close to them, Oliver had a big smile seeing her arrive.

"What are you doing there I thought you....?" had asked the young man.

"My friend got a call from his wife so he had to leave quickly. I figured I could have lunch with you and I'd get to know your friend, you don't mind Oliver "not very sure of her all of a sudden.

"No problem Felicity, come sit next to me" while Oliver had already made him a place, happy that the man she was supposed to have lunch with had to leave.

She had made a big smile and had taken his place at his side, then had unpacked his menu and had begun to eat. The three of them had stayed for at least two hours talking about the Argus and laughing at Oliver's youth and the nonsense they were doing with Tommy.

John had instantly loved the young woman, she was fresh, benevolent, he had laughed at his lapses which made Oliver often blush when it was directed towards him. The former soldier was convinced that these two people would marry one day, and he was right a year after Oliver married Felicity in Las Vegas.

John turned his head again to listen to his wife begin the narrative about what had happened to Felicity Smoak five years ago.

**********************************************

Tommy was full of rage against Oliver for daring to go back to his office without his permission, to have come to tell him about Laurel his ex-girlfriend assuming he could still feel feelings for her. As if it could be possible after the betrayal of the young woman six years ago, two months before Felicity's death.

He still remembered very well from that day when their relationship had ended, where he had asked him to leave, to return to the man whom she had always loved. Tommy had just accidentally learned that his little sister had been married in secret in Las Vegas with Oliver, he was mad with anger. He wanted to go and hit his friend and tell him that he wanted them to have a relationship but that they had no right to marry him without his consent.

When Laurel had come home from work and had seen her so angry she suspected well that it still had to do with her inability to bear and accept her sister's relationship with their childhood friend.

"What makes you angry this time?" she asked, "What did Oliver ever do to you that you don't like?"

"He went to Las Vegas and married Felicity, without telling us, as she was not worthy of having a beautiful marriage with her family," he said, throwing the glass of Scotch that he held in his hand.

Laurel froze, she already knew that her best friend had married the man she loved and she also suspected that they were waiting for a happy event because a week ago when Felicity had come to spend the afternoon with her, the young woman had had High the heart by smelling the coffee that Laurel was preparing, while it was her favorite beverage and she drank it to excess.

"You knew that, didn't you?" said Tommy angry "You don't look surprised"

"How did you learn it?" she asked without looking at him.

"This morning I received a mail from Las Vegas on behalf of Felicity Queen, as I found it odd I opened it and it was a thank you letter from the chapel where they got married with their wedding photo"

"You should really stop meddling with their lives, Tommy," said Laurel, blowing. "I think they still have the right to do what they want with their lives, they love each other and expect a child they have the right to marry" by removing her coat, she had been frightened by the cry of her boyfriend.

"What" had howled the young man "My sister is pregnant with him... That's just why he married her. "

"Of course not, Oliver loves Felicity more than it is possible to love, he married him because he wants to do his living with her, not like others I know"

"You knew everything and you didn't tell me Laurel, you didn't warn me" looking at her wickedly.

"Your sister is my best friend, she called me from there before going to church, she wanted to be sure to do the right thing"

"And you let him do it," he said, "You are so stupid, Laurel, you know that for months I want to separate them and you do everything to bring them together forever while my sister doubts. I'm so disappointed in you. "

"I disappoint you. Me... "Had she howled in her turn. "You don't even realize Tommy that you only think about separating two person in love... While your couple is destroying themselves little by little without you realising it. Felicity had no doubt about marrying Oliver, she wondered whether if do it far from his family was good or not "

"You should have told him not to marry her, to return to Starling, to tell me first, but you have done nothing and you have let him marry this man who will destroy her"

"Tommy stops blaming Oliver, he has changed even after the difficult hardships he has suffered on this island for five years, he has become much better, he will be loyal to your sister because he loves it. It's more than you can say about yourself. "

"I always knew that you are with me only because he was gone at sea, if I had managed to separate them you would have jumped at the opportunity to win him back" he said sarcastically.

"It's you I love Tommy will you understand it one day, your insecurity towards my feelings since Oliver's return is completely unfounded"

"Of course you love me, but it is from him that you have always been in love, I am only the replacement of the great Oliver Queen, it has been like this since our childhood, I had the right to have a daughter only if she could have had the perfect gentleman before "

"I'm with you because I thought we could build something together, we've been together for over three years Tommy and you're destroying everything because of your hatred for Oliver because he dared to fall in love with your sister who can make its own choices in her life, but you still consider her a little girl. "

"He's going to destroy her like he did with you before he disappeared," he yelled, "I'm going to talk to my father so the marriage will be cancelled."

"And the baby you will do what, they will become a family TOMMY... you must accept it" she says weeping "Take care of our happiness, please, I do not want to lose You"

"You lost me the day you let my sister marry this man who will hurt her" had he affirmed the gaze filled with rage.

"I'm going for a ride, I don't want you to be here when I come back, between us, it's over Laurel, I can't be with a woman who doesn't support me and prefers to support a man I don't recognize since two years" leaving the room always filled with rage.

He was out of the apartment that day slamming the door mad at Laurel for not understanding that he was worried about his sister. Against Oliver for doing everything behind his back, seducing his sister, training her in her dangerous work, marrying her and getting her pregnant.

When he had returned several hours later she had left their apartment by taking her suitcases and leaving her a note "I give you time and space to understand if your hatred against your best friend is more important than to lose me definitively. I love you Laurel, "he had never reminded her of his anger not fading, having grown on the contrary after the death of his sister.

*********************************

Lyla asked Meghan to come sit down and explain to her exactly why they had asked her all these questions and that she should try to stay as calm as possible. She explained that it was hard enough for them to have to relive this story because the people which she was going to talk, they were their friends. Then she had watched Colin ask him to remain silent, to make no comment on what he was going to hear about Meghan.

Then she explained to both of them that what was going to be said in this room should not come out, that what had happened was classified as secret defence because it concerned the government. They accepted with a nod, the young man took Meghan's hand to make him feel his support, that he was by his side if she needed him. Lyla glanced straight into the young woman's eyes to get her attention.

"It all started when I asked my two best agents to watch a group that was suspected of selling weapons, selling human beings, creating a drug that could make the taker a killer without it having any memory. The name of this group is called Hive and Damien Darkh is the Chief "

Lyla continued to watch the young woman in front of her to see a reaction to what she explained to her but did not even live to blink, it really worried him that his amnesia was so strong. She decided to go on and she would see what would happen.

"For several weeks my two officers followed Darkh's employees by trying to stop several deliveries. But since it took too long to stop their smuggling, one of my agents suggested that we send someone undercover in the group. She thought that to send her as a computer programmer who was part of the maintenance company that Darkh often used was a good idea."

The director of the Argus turned her head to make a sign to her husband to kindly continue, as he was their leader he could more easily detail what had happened that night.

"I was the one who was in touch with Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen our two agents. Felicity was undercover in the group while Oliver was watching her and protecting her if she was caught in the middle of a search and had to leave quickly. But even with all our attention she was probably discovered, because she received bad information and followed her one night with Oliver. "said John taking his breath.

He was going to move on to the tricky part, he saw Meghan's hands clenching that of his companion, he didn't really know if she remembered maybe or knew that the time was getting hard to hear.

"One night they followed the information she had had in HIVE, Cooper Seldon who was Darkh's right hand had to pick up a large shipment of weapons in the Starling City Harbor in one of the marine warehouses. They left together without teams to prevent the cargo, but fell into an ambush and Oliver was severely wounded during the confrontation "

For the first time Meghan spoke, her voice shakyed out of fear of the answer, nothing came back to her from everything she had heard from the beginning but she felt the fear invade her and her migraine intensified more and more.

"What happened to the young lady, Felicity Smoak, the undercover agent?" she asked

"His partner, Oliver tried to protect her as best he could by standing in front of her but the bullets that Cooper and his men were using was a special prototype that wasn't made in America." Replied Diggle

He remembered very well that when he had received Oliver's call, he was struggling to speak because of the pain, the cries he could hear in his voice. When he had arrived with a team at the place that his friend had told him what he found made him have nightmares for weeks after that night. Oliver was lying on the road with three bullet holes on the body, he was bleeding abundantly and was very weak because of all the blood he had lost, far away he could see the car burning and he could even see a body inside.

At the hospital when Oliver woke up after his surgery, he wanted to find his wife, he did not want to believe that she was dead, that everything that had happened to him and his wife was a mock planned by Darkh. Unfortunately he had to warn him that the firefighters had extinguished the fire, the agency's medical expert team had recovered the charred body and had taken him to the agency for dental tests.

They had received the results a little later and it was with certainty that they could read on the computer with Lyla that the body in the car was that of Felicity Smoak. Oliver had taken a long time to accept him, he had been at the funeral but still did not believe, for him he had not lost the love of his life.

When John looked at the young woman in front him he understood that in fact his friend had been right from the beginning, but with the evidence of the agency and they themselves had not wanted to believe it. For five years they all cried a woman they loved who had been taken away too early and who in reality had never been dead and had made her living with someone else without knowing that she had a family that would have given everything to be able to find her. He looked at Meghan and prepared to explain to the young woman the wounds causing her agents.

"Oliver received the first bullet in the leg, but the others he received touched his torso, when he fell he realized that Felicity was already ashore, he thought that the bullets had crossed his body to reach her too. He lost consciousness and when he woke up, their car was burning with his partner's body inside. He called me right after... "

Meghan hiccuped very hard and dropped Colin's hand to place his two hands on his face, his head throbbed more and more, his body began to tremble from everywhere.

"Everything you say disturbs my betrothed, if you could tell us exactly what's on Meghan in your story, she was a witness, she belonged to that group?" asked the young man.

"First I'd like to say that my two agents were the best together" said Lyla "We all suffered when Felicity died, but Oliver was most touched as she was her..." She paused for a moment to speak.

She did not know if she should say that Oliver was married to Felicity, when she looked at the young woman she thought that she should not be told that because it would disturb her even more.

"She was his colleague and their working relationship helped him to cross what he had undergone several years before, he was never the same after she disappeared"

"Okay," said Colin, "But you didn't answer my question. Where is Meghan in all this stuff?"

"Felicity had not used her true identity to do undercover, we had created a file with several fake employer papers, birth certificate, identity card she had to have on her when she died."

"During the infiltration our agent was actually called Meghan Kutler, "Lyla said slowly.

Not a sound was heard in the room, Colin had large open eyes realising that his mate was actually the agent supposed to be dead, Lyla and John were looking at each other trying to figure out if this information would do anything to the young lady.

They turned all three at the same time to the sound of a body falling to the ground, Meghan had just fainted and had fallen on the floor of the room.

Colin jumped up and crouched at his side, John ran to the door to fetch a glass of water and something sweet, Lyla watched the doctor take her gently to put it on the couch.  


She was hoping that when Meghan woke up she would remember everything, she was really trying to stay optimistic, but Felicity Smoak's amnesia looked much more important than they originally thought. She did not know if one day she would find his memory or not.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver sees Felicity for the first time after have been away from each other so long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta, all errors are mine.

The very first thing Meghan heard when she became aware was the whispering around her. His migraine was much less severe than before and his panic attack had faded. She had really done everything to not panic when she listened to the story that the agents told them in front her, this story came out of an adventure novel where a woman was actually a spy. How could she have worked in a government agency, if it was her...? But of course it was her, she thought the name he told her was hers, Meghan Kutler.

She remembered that the first time a nurse had called her that way at the hospital she felt that this name did not really fit her, as if it were an alias. She had put that aside all these years, accustomed with time to be called Meghan but now she realized that her sentiment at that time was true. So her real name was Felicity Smoak, she had no memory of calling herself that one day, she didn't even have a single memory of the night they had spoken to her, but it looked like it was horrible.

She concentrated on the voices above her, she heard Colin saying that everything would be fine, at first she thought he was talking to both agents to reassure them, he was a doctor all the same, then she heard the cries of her Olivia, her darling daughter and she understood that he was trying to calm the little one who had to panic to see her mother lie on the couch without moving, she had really suffered too much in the last days.

Meghan heard Olivia crying and claiming mother to wake up, she opened one eye and then the other gently moaning when the light burned her eyes. She felt Colin take her hand to help him sit on the couch, whispering to him to take his time and to go slowly. Her head throbbed always, less than a moment ago, she did not know how long she had fainted, she should think of asking Colin.

"Did I lose consciousness?" she asked, looking at the young woman named Lyla.

"Yes for at least ten minutes, you scared us" replied the muscular man who was called John if she remembered well.

"I would say that the migraine was quite painful this time, then the panic attack did not fix, but hey this is the first time I was doing such a crisis so I would say that it may be normal, I'm not a doctor, you have to see this with Colin it's him the expert " She said taking a deep breath "sorry I don't babble as much usual"

"You babble when you're nervous, or you insinuate," says Diggle, smiling.

"The woman you knew babble but not me" replied Meghan a little on the defensive.

"What I told you helps you remember?" asked Lyla gently.

"No sorry but nothing you said to me seems familiar, I'm not sure I'm the woman you're looking for" she said

Meghan looked at her daughter who was in Colin's arms, she had the tears flowing down her cheeks, her lower lip trembled, she looked at her mother with eyes filled with fear as if she could disappear from one moment to the other before her.

"My darling, come into my arms," she said, granting her gestures to her words.

Olivia quickly stepped out of Colin's arms and flung herself into her mother's open arms, she snuggled up against her breast burying her face in her weeping neck again. Meghan calmed her and reassured her with sweet words that she would never leave her, she looked up at Colin who had approached them stroking the young woman's back while she had her daughter in her arms.

"I would never leave you" she said fixing her boyfriend "you are all I have in the world"

"You are all for me too" whispered Colin laying his forehead against that of the young woman.

Lyla and John felt invisible in the room again, and at the same time they thought of the pain that Oliver would feel when he saw from his eyes the complicity of his wife being said dead but amnesia with this doctor. Lyla came is out of her thoughts towards Oliver who was in Starling, by the voice of Meghan.

"Is your interrogation over and can I go home?" she asked

"No Meghan" says softly John "We still have to talk about what's going to happen"

"I know I want to know my past," said the young woman, squeezing her daughter against her. "But I think you've disturbed my family enough today, I want to go home for now," she said softly.

"The interrogation is not over Meghan" says Lyla fixing her. "You can ask your fiancé to take your daughter to another room if you don't want her to be there while we talk, but you have to stay here again with us," she answered categorically.

The young woman seeing no loophole to avoid the conversation made a sign to Colin to kindly take the little one in her arms again to get her out of the room but Olivia clutched to her mother's body shaking her head with all her strength. Meghan stroked her blond hair and explained that she still had to talk to the gentleman and the lady who was with them in the room, that nothing would happen to her and that they could then leave together for the house.

The little girl still did not agree to leave her mother so Colin offered to go and see the captain to get him to eat the famous doughnuts they had made just now and the cranberry juice that Brandon hated so much. After a moment of reflection Olivia detached herself from her mother's arms and began to go to the door, Colin laid a kiss on the lips of his fiancée warning him that he was not far from her if she wanted him to return to the room, she called him and he will arrive It very quickly. He gave his fiancée another kiss and then smiled at him, took the little girl's hand and left the room leaving Meghan with the two government agents.

The young woman passed her fingers over her eyelids to massage them, she was so tired but she also wanted answer, that alone the two people with her in the room could perhaps provide her.

"Now that my family is outside I listen to you, what are we doing now that you told me that in my past I was working for you?" She said, looking at Lyla.

"You will prepare your belongings and we are leaving for Starling City" she replied

"Why can't we do it here?" asked the young lady.

"Felicity, your memories will surely come back to you if you're in Starling, you had your bearings there that can help you remember your life"

"Please don't call me that," she said, lowering her eyes.

"That's what you call yourself," says Lyla, "I'm sorry, but for us who knew you before, you're Felicity Smoak"

The young woman shook her head and passed her hands in her hair of frustration. John had even more trouble in the heart when he saw the woman he had known for years so vulnerable, it was already so difficult for him to see her with another man, to see their attachment to each other when he had always witnessed his Gestures with Oliver. How her friend would bear to see her being touched, kissed, fondled by a man who had had the chance to be with her all these years while he had been crying her for five years.

How would he bear to see her arrive with a child she would have had with another man while he was mourning the loss of their baby? He wondered if Oliver could bear anything, the loss of his wife had hardened him, but was he strong enough to accept what was going on? John wondered whether he should announce or not to his friend the presence of the young woman in Starling. He came out of his thoughts and heard the young woman's hard voice.

"I'm not Felicity Smoak" she said harshly. "Not where it counts" she hit her hand on her chest where her heart was. "I'm Meghan Kutler, a betrothed and a mother"

"You may have to give yourself time to get used to that name," says Diggle gently.

"And if I don't want to get used to that name... And if I'm not even the woman you assume I am. And if what you've told me is enough and I want to stay here with Colin and Olivia "

"Fingerprints do not lie Fel... Meghan" says Lyla "And the DNA test you'll be passing to Starling will confirm your identity. You're Felicity Smoak, our friend who we thought was dead "said gently Lyla "And we'd really like you to reconsider your coming to Starling where your life was before."

Meghan felt a migraine that would disturb her again, she would massa her temples to try to calm her not wanting to lose consciousness again. She looked at the man in front of her, who looked so softly at her for such a strong man. He explained it gently, having probably understood that she had a headache again, that she had to follow them to Starling because she was no longer safe in this small town. Even though she still had no memories of her past, Hive knew that she was still alive, otherwise they would not have tried to kill her again.

Lyla explained that before she died she had hidden somewhere the information she had found when she was undercover, and that Hive probably wanted to get them back, or at least not let her disclose where she had hidden them.

"But I don't remember anything how could I tell them if I hid information, where even to you?" She said cutting their conversation.

"They're going to do everything to get your memory back with drugs and if you don't remember anything they might kill you," says Diggle.

"If you come with us Meghan we'll help you remember but without drugs, with medical help instead." continued Lyla. "But we must put you in safety quickly before they attack you again"

"I would not leave without my daughter and Colin, they are my family"

"They're going to come with us Meghan, don't worry, you'll be all three under protection"

"Thank you," she said, looking at the two people in front her. "All this is so crazy, I always thought that no one was looking for me, that I fled a man who had hurt me, I thought that because of the scars" she said, laying her hands on her chest. "But in fact I was a gifted government agent with computers," she said smiling. "I always thought I didn't know how to use it, I've never dared touch a computer since I live here, I never understood why in fact" she said by raising her shoulders.

"You were the best in the field" replied Diggle smiling also "you could hack any authorized site or not"

"Hack is a hobby, which I don't practice," she said suddenly opening her eyes in great realizing that she had just again had a feeling of already seen.

"What did you just say?" asked Diggle, seeing the young woman in front him begin to tremble.

"I once again had a feeling of already seen, in this case I would say already said... This happens to me often, I feel, I see or hear something and I have the sensation of knowing or having said the sentence "

"You told me this sentence the first time we ate at BBB with Oli... with a friend" says Diggle looking at her "Are these sensations suddenly coming?"

"Especially when I have a migraine or when there was a thunderstorm the day before," Meghan replied.

"She needs to see the psychologist from the Lyla agency, she can assess amnesia and help Meghan regain her memory," says John looking at his wife.

"You're right, John, we have to go now. Meghan we will pick up your daughter and your fiancé first "she said beckoning the door to the young woman to move towards the door with them.

When they found themselves in the lobby, they heard the laughter of Olivia who was sitting in a chair near one of the police station offices with some police officers around her and Colin.

"Your betrothed is very gentle with his daughter" says Diggle thinking about the child that the young woman might have had with Oliver.

"Yes Colin loves Olivia like his own daughter, he's always been like his father in his eyes as I don't remember who his father is" she said while watching her daughter laugh at a joke from Captain Moore.

Diggle felt his heart beating harder in his chest, would it be possible that in addition to not having really lost the love of his life his friend could also find his child?

"I thought he was his father"

"No when I woke up in the hospital I was pregnant, and I raised Olivia alone for a year before meeting Colin in the restaurant where I was working"

Diggle realized that the little girl in front of him was Oliver's daughter, he had doubts when she had entered the room when Meghan had lost consciousness, when he had seen his beautiful blue eyes but now at the young woman's words he realized That they both survived. He knew he should do a paternity test at the agency but he had no doubt, his friend was going to find his family, if Felicity finally found his memory, he hoped it wholeheartedly.

Meghan went to pick up her daughter and spoke for a moment with Colin explaining the situation, with an agreement of the head they said farewell to their police friends and left the police station with the two agents of the government. For an hour she prepared her daughter's suitcase and hers with the clothes her fiancé had bought a few days ago as she had lost everything in the explosion.

She could also get acquainted before leaving Amherstburg of the man she had seen with the agent who had come into Colin's house, she learned that his name was Slade and the other agent she had already met was called Shado, and that in her past her she knew them.

For several hours they drove to the famous city where she apparently came from, Starling City, when they arrived, she did not recollect any buildings before which they passed, nor the agency building that Lyla presented to her as His place of work before. When she returned to the premises, she could see many people watching her, they had to know her before but no face was familiar to her unfortunately.

She had a blood sample for her DNA test. Where her daughter would sleep while she was seeing the psychologist, Colin promised to stay with Olivia, then she was taken to a room with a table and two chairs where a woman stood waiting her with a smile.

"Hello Felicity I am Dr. Walsh," said the doctor tending her hand.

"My name is Meghan, ma'am, not Felicity," she said, shaking her hand while sitting on the chair at his disposal.

Dr. Walsh began the session by saying that it would not be as easy as that to bring Felicity Smoak back among them.

************************************************

After Slade hung up to tell him that they had found a woman who was her Felicity and that Lyla and Diggle would probably bring her back to Starling, he could not contain his tears of joy but also of sadness when he had learned that she had someone in his life. He did not mind her, she had amnesia, she could not remember that a man away from home was madly in love for her but he was suffering.

He also cried because she had had a child with this doctor, but that she had lost the one they had conceived together, the fruit of their love. He did not know if she would remember one day from him or whether after to stop Hive she would go back to live her life in Canada with her betrothed and daughter. Oliver had not cried as much since the day he woke up in the hospital when he had been told that she had died, he did not know if he would survive his departure again.

He pity on himself for one night before forging a wall against the pain he was going to feel in a few days when he arrived, which was faster than he thought when he got Lyla's call two days later.

Oliver had never rode so fast to get to the agency after receiving the phone call from Lyla announcing that they had just returned with Felicity who for now was still Meghan.  


When he had arrived, he had wanted to see his wife right away but the director of the agency took her to her office to talk to her. She made him understand that he could not meet her, that there should be no contact with her at the moment, her amnesia was really profound and she did not remember anything or anyone.

Oliver explained to him that he needed to see her, it was important for him to finally believe, seeing her, that she was really alive. That it was five years that he lived every day hoping that she did not die that night and that he had the chance today to see her again. Lyla agreed that he could see her behind the window without the transparency of the room, but he had no contact with her.

When Lyla told her that she was not alone, Oliver reassured her, he was already aware of Slade's call and explained that she was not alone when they found him in this city in Canada. He knew she was engaged and had a little girl with that man she lived with.

The young woman handed to her agent two papers which he began to read, his eyes widen when he reads the result on the second sheet, concerning the paternity test.

"Since we have pockets of your blood if you get hurt, we could have done the test easily. As you can see Oliver there's ninety-nine percent chance it's your daughter. "

"She is... She's my daughter, "he said his wet eyes when he looked at his chief.

"Yes, I don't know how she could get away with it, but she's here, Little Olivia is your daughter."

"Olivia" whispered "Do you think that unconsciously Felicity called our daughter like me because deep down she knew I existed?" he said with hope.

"She didn't tell us why she gave her that name, she was pretty defensive when we talked to her there, she didn't even want to come, she wanted to stay in Canada with her family"

"I'm his family," said Oliver in growling, clutching the papers in his fist "not that Doctor who lived with her"

"I would rather warn you that they are very attached to each other, I think she is in love with him"

"It is because she does not remember me, of our love story, but when she remembers she will stay with me not with him" he said leaving the office angry.

Oliver didn't believe what Lyla had just said, his wife was in love with this doctor, but he was sure that it was not love, she could not forget in her heart what she felt for him, it was much too strong between them since always, even when he hadn't realized it yet, they were destined for each other.

The young man returned to the room separated from the one where his wife was standing by the glass without complexion. His wife that he had grew dead for the last five years. He stuck his face on the glass, gazing at her behind that barrier of ice separating them. He felt his heart beating harder and harder in his chest like all the times he had seen him before him years ago, when she smiled at him, when she gave him that look that he expressed his envy to him.

Every night for five years he had hoped, dreamed of finding her, that she was not dead, that he did not lose her, he had prayed that this night would never have happened, but when he woke up in the morning he realized that he had still made a dream that he had took for reality, dreams create of any pieces by his mind, the tortured creation of the imagination of an inconsolable husband.

But not today, he had no dream, he was not in bed, he was in this room looking through the glass his wife, not a ghost came to haunt him as it happened in his nightmares, not a woman who looked like her but was not her.

No !! In front him was his wife, his love of always, his light. He wanted to be able to go into this room and take her in his arms to feel his breath on his neck, his vanilla smell in his hair, he wanted to have the opportunity to be able to lock him in his arms to really realize that he did didn't make another dream.

Seeing her on the agency's premises again, he could almost forget that she had been absent for five years, he could imagine that she was just reporting on a well-conducted duo mission, that he was just waiting in the hallway that she finished, before taking her to a good restaurant for a romantic dinner, then a night of love and pleasure in their bed. Unfortunately he could never go back in time to prevent her from dying, even if he wished it from the deepest of his heart.

The circumstances of life, of his false death, of his amnesia had forced the love of his life to forge a new life, to raise their child alone, to fall in love with another man who had the privilege for several years to receive his smiles , his kisses, his caresses, his words of love, his passion.

He felt his heart shrinking, thinking of all the moments he had lost, at all times that this other man had benefited. His throat sank like a few days ago when he realized that he might have lost it forever even though she was alive. His fists contracted for themselves. The anger overwhelmed him, dreaming that Darkh was in front of him to strike him for having taken away five years of happiness with his wife and daughter.

He felt a presence behind him and turned to see Shado who was observing him without saying anything, she was the one who had to understand him best, she had lost a loved one on this accursed island and had to hope every day that he would return, like his Felicity. She approached him and gently, took his hands in hers to help him relax.

"I wish you could see your father again as I have the chance to see my love Again"

"My father misses me immensely Oliver, but I am at peace with his death, he saved my life by pushing me when I had my foot on this mine, I know where he is, he is happy"

"You always had the strength to surpass this pain, I never succeeded" said he turning his face towards the woman sitting on the chair in the other room.

"My father had accepted his death since the day we arrived on the island, and I knew that one day I might lose him because of the danger we faced every day," she said looking in the same direction as Oliver, but for you it was different because your wife was taken from you brutally, Felicity never wanted to die "

"Thank you Shado I...."

They stopped talking when Slade returned to the room, explaining to them that he could speak with John a few moments before Oliver arrived at the agency and that Dr. Walsh had already given a preliminary diagnosis. Felicity had repressed her memories, they were buried so far into the abyss of her brain that she could not wake them up to remember, she had blocked all her past.

Dr. Walsh tried with several procedures to see if it was possible to bring back her memories, even the simplest, but she had warned that it would take him a long time to get there because Felicity suppressed her memories for far too Long time and that she had had no stimulation for years to help her remember her past.

Oliver looked at the young woman again through the window after Slade finished his explanation, he pressed the intercom to listen to the conversation between the two women. He could see that Felicity was sitting very straight on the chair who did not seem to be comfortable or reassured, as if she was ready to flee at every opportunity. She stared at Dr. Walsh, who was standing in front of her, listening to the explanations as to the unmedicated treatment she was about to provide him.

At times her attention left the woman before her and swept the room with her eyes not fixing anything in particular, her gaze paused for a few seconds on the glass, giving Oliver the impression that she was staring at him, then with an effort of Intense concentration she left the glass of her eyes and watched Dr. Walsh continue to listen to her explanations.  


Oliver watched her make her endless moves for several minutes before turning off the intercom no longer supporting her to see her so lost, he clenched his fists to stop going to join her and support her. He turned to Slade and Shado.

"Why did she suppress her entire existence?" he said sadly, "Why can't she Remember me?"

"For now what's most important Oliver is that your wife is alive, she came back to you even if she doesn't remember you." says Shado

"She has defeated death, she is very strong, be patient and everything will be back as before" said Slade squeezing his friend's shoulder.

"I should have known that she would do anything to come back to me" said Oliver smiling "Our love is eternal, for better and for worse"

"You know with Shado we would never have thought that when we left for Canada we would find your wife, it was like seeing a ghost"

"And my Daughter" said Oliver smiling, he looked Shado "would you like to help me again?" he said softly.

"What do you want me to do?" she said

"Would you mind distracting whoever's with my daughter so I can see her?" he asked

"I don't think that's a good idea Oliver," said Slade

"Because of Lyla I do not have the right to be in contact with my wife, but there is nothing on this earth that will prevent me from seeing my little girl, I believed for five years that I had lost it also, you gotta understand me, Slade."

"But this little girl doesn't know you, she considers the betrothed her mother's as her father, she may be afraid when she sees you"

"She'll sleep when I get back in the room, I just want to look at her, I need to see my child"

"I don't know if we should help you see her, if....."

"Either you help me, or I do it alone but it may not happen well. This bastard has already taken my wife, I already want to stick one him, but he will not have my daughter too, "says Oliver angry.

"Okay" says Shado "better help it or else everything will explode" she says looking at her husband "I'm going to get him out of the room, you got two minutes with your kid Oliver," she said, coming out of the room.

Satisfied that his friends agreed to help him see his child, Oliver turned one last time to stare at his wife a moment longer.

It was so hard not to hold her, to feel her body against hers, to plunge into her blue eyes and make her understand that everything will be fine, that she had nothing to fear. With his finger, he drew the contour of his face through the glass.

"I will soon be near you my love, we are together again now with our little girl... I love You "

Oliver turned around and left the room to look his daughter sleeping in one of the chambers of the agency, he did not see that at the time of leaving Meghan turned her face back to the window, fixing her, as if she had felt her presence in the other room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is going to see his daughter for the first time but one thing happens that will destroy him even more from the inside. Lyla decides that Oliver will be the one to protect the witnesses against Darkh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always responsible for all the errors because I do not have a beta in English. Thanks for the people who keep following me, I try to do as soon as possible but it is very long to translate a chapter, so thank you for your patience.

Oliver was at the end of the hallway in the corner waiting to see Shado out of Olivia's room with his wife's new companion, to go watch her little angel sleep. When he was sure that the path was free he quickly stepped towards the door, opened it slowly, penetrated the room and closed the door immediately.

Olivia had her legs bent near her little chest, holding a unicorn in her little hands clenched against her as if to protect herself from a monster that could disturb her during her sleep. She sucked her thumb, whimpering from time to time ready to wake up but caught up right away by sleep.

Oliver looked at her hypnotized by the movements she was doing, slowly limping to her bed to contemplate her more closely. He had a daughter with his Felicity. This little girl in this bed was the fruit of their love, even with all that had happened she had survived and he was the happiest man, he had cried so much the loss of his child.

He looked at every detail he could memorize, his blond hair capped in two perfectly made mats, pretty cheeks that he would like to caress to tell him that his daddy was there with her. With Felicity he had not yet decided on a given name as he still did not know the sex when she was dead, but without knowing Felicity had had to feel a connection with him when appointed their daughter because her first name was almost hers.

He remembered the day when the young woman had taught her that she was pregnant, she had not been in her normal condition throughout the day, he remembered that she had looked at him with intense fear in his eyes. It was at the time of returning in the evening and unable to bear to see her like this, avoiding her, looking at him scarcely and smiling at him, that he decided to pierce the abscess.

When he had gone home he had been directly in their room and had found his wife weeping on their bed, he had come running to her really worried that she might have been wounded.

"Felicity, my love what's going on?" he asked, stroking his hair.

"I'm afraid you're mad at me" had she said her head always against the pillow not daring to watch him.

"Why should I be angry, my angel? And even if something happened at work you tell me about it and we can settle it together "he said reassuringly with his words.

"It has nothing to do with the work... Let's not really, it concerns a little but not as you can believe.... There's going to be some changes that's for sure, Lyla's never going to let me work with you anymore... "

"Shh, Felicity, calm down and just tell me what's happening to you, I could handle Lyla if that's so much of a problem. But for now my main concern is you, I want to know why you Cry "

Oliver had seen his wife raise his head from the pillow, he had smiled at her to comfort her, had taken her hands to help her position herself seated and had waited for her to speak, he had not wanted to rush her but he had been anxious to understand his distress of tonight.

"I know we've been married for five months and we wanted to wait, but you remember that I was sick a month ago, for a week I was really not well and that the doctor had prescribed drugs for me."

"You scare me Felicity" had said Oliver fixing her intensely "the doctor called you and told you You're sick"

"No... Yes... No... I'm not sick "had she said by lowering her eyes" I'm pregnant "had she whispered.

Oliver had said nothing for a minute where two, what had been even more frightening to his wife as she began to cry again and wanted to get away from him, but he had held her hands firmly.

"Felicity Queen you are the most wonderful woman in the world" had he said squeezing her in her arms.

"You're not angry?" she asked, also squeezing against him.

"Angry?" he had laughed "I am the happiest man on this earth, my wife who is the most beautiful, the sweetest, has just told me that I will become a father. Why would I be angry "he said kissing her passionately.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want the baby" said Felicity when they had finished kissing "because of our work which is dangerous, I was afraid..."

"I want this baby and full of others later with you. I love you more than any Felicity and never could I be angry that you give me what I had dreamed of having all my life, a woman who loves me for me and a child. I'm having a family with the woman I love most in the world, it's just fantastic "

"I love you too, and I'm so happy with you, you're all a woman would want and..."

Oliver had silenced him with kisses, laying him on the bed and showing him in his way all the love he had for her, he had kissed her belly several times happy to have conceived a little baby with the love of his life. They had decided to warn Lyla and Diggle when the mission with Hive would be over but fate had decided otherwise.

He looked sadly at the little girl while he watched her sleep, they had so much wanted and talked about this baby, wondering if they were going to have a little girl who would look like her mother and would be as smart, or if they were going to have a boy who would be as charming as he is. He had felt guilty about not admitting to Diggle before the mission that his wife was pregnant, they had continued to work. Felicity was gone undercover, and in a way they had set aside the safety of their child, wanting to catch Hive and the young woman finishing her work on a beautiful victory before leaving to continue her pregnancy in peace.

Oliver had told himself that he could still work a day to get the information before he warned Diggle, even a week, that they were not risking anything, that they were the best together that everything would be cordoned off quickly like every time.He had been so sure of himself, he had grew invincible, but his mistake had cost him the l ove of his life and their child, at least what he had thought during those five long years.

He held out his hand to the face of his daughter, if only he could touch her, hold her in her arms just for a moment to feel it against him, to feel that she was real, he had already lost so much time with his little angel. He took enormous courage not to put his fingers on his cheek. His friends were right, he was his biological father but this innocent child did not know who he was, in his eyes he would only be a stranger.

Unconscious of his damaged knee, Oliver crouched down by the bed to study the face of his child, his cheeks were a little moist and reddish to have probably cried too much, his suction movement fast enough to soothe her during his sleep. He found it impossible to move away from her now that he knew that he had not lost him as he had believed since all these years, he could not do it, it would be too hard for him.

He was so focused on his child's vision in front him that he did not hear the door open or the steps of the person who was returning to the room. Only when the man who had come in the room whispered loud to ask him what he was doing here that he Startled and realized that he had probably put too much time into the room.

"Why are you so close to my child" asked Colin "You are one of the federal agents who pass the psych test to my betrothed, and you believe you can come into my daughter's room and annoy her"

Oliver shook his fists against his hip not wanting to make scene and not wanting to wake Olivia, but he was not going to let this guy believe that he had all the rights on Felicity and his daughter because he had been with them for several years. He rose softly and approached this doctor.

"If you think you're the one with all the rights here, you're making a mistake, buddy." says Oliver's tight teeth.

"My daughter has been quite traumatized by everything that has happened in our house, and having to leave her town, she doesn't need an agent who's watching her, I'm her father and I'm here for that," said Colin defying Oliver.

"Are you sure what you're saying?" said Oliver, smiling provoking the man before him.

Colin stepped forward to position himself between bed and Oliver, and by the way he repelled the young government agent. Oliver was destabilized because of his damaged knee when he took a little more support on his leg to prevent himself from falling, but in doing so he bangeded against a chair that fell to the ground and woke Olivia who was frightened by the noise. The little girl began to cry when she opened her eyes with fear filling her gaze.

Colin caught the girl reassuring her as best he could to calm her down, turning his back on Oliver, rocking her in her arms so she could stop crying. Olivia cried her mother's name while looking at Oliver over Colin's shoulder which was her protector in his eyes at that time.

"Don't worry, sweetie, your mom will be here soon" said Oliver slowly advancing towards the little girl.

She looked at him for a moment without crying and Oliver thought he had managed to calm her down too, he gently advanced his hand to be able to touch her but the little girl cried again in Colin's arms.

"Help daddy," she cried, "The wicked gentleman wants to take me," she said, tightening her grip on Colin's shoulders.

Oliver felt his heart break in a thousand pieces to the fear that he could see in his eyes and the howling she was making clinging to the other man before him that she had called daddy. He felt his legs begin to shirk under him because of the pain he felt in his chest and grabbed at the table at his side to prevent himself from falling.

He was so overwhelmed by his words that he did not hear the people coming in, especially Felicity who passed by him without giving him the slightest glance. She withdrew their daughter from Colin's arms and calmed the little one who stopped crying immediately after clinging to her mother's body. The young woman sat down on the child's bed and wiped the tears still on her cheeks.

She asked her betrothed to kindly take a handkerchief from the business bag to their daughter she had laid on the table, when she looked at Colin fetching in the bag, his eyes crossed those of Oliver for a few seconds. The young man hoped that she would remember him but the young woman had no reaction in looking at him, not even trying to find out who he was or why he was in the room when she had arrived, she continued as if nothing was happening by repeating Sweet words to her daughter to calm her down.

Colin came to sit beside them, held out his handkerchief so that she wiped Olivia's face and then surrounded her with her clinging arm against him, kissing her on the temple, Meghan put her head on her shoulder with the little girl against them.

Oliver observed the whole scene of the table where he was leaning, he thought that to have heard Olivia say dad to the doctor was hard but to see Felicity so affectionate with the other man in front him was what destroyed him from the inside. He knew that she had amnesia, he knew that she had someone in her life but seeing him was too difficult for him. He had done everything to control himself, not to catch the man's arm and break it, catch him by the neck and break him.

He clenched his fists so hard that his nails planted himself in his skin marking him, he could not let this man take what belonged to him, Felicity was the love of his life, Olivia was his daughter, he had to recover them. He began to move forward when Diggle blocked his way, he spoke to him in the ear asking him to go out but Oliver did not want to listen and began to bypass his leader to go and show this doctor that he had no right to be there with his wife but he had T time to step forward in their direction as John grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room forcefully.

When he found himself outside he could see Slade, Shado, who had a sympathetic look towards him, and Lyla who looked at him angrily.

"I told you, no contact with your wife, to stay quiet until I told you it was good, and the first thing you do is to go to your daughter's room behind my back" she said angry.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong Lyla, I was watching her sleep, she is my daughter I have the right to spend some time watching her, she would not have been awake if that moron had not come into the room as if everything belonged to him," said Oliver angry.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Oliver, but for now he has all the rights over them both. Meghan's his betrothed and Olivia thinks he's his father. "

"She's not called Meghan," he says, "It's Felicity, it's my wife"

"For now she thinks she's called Meghan and we have to go in her direction"

"If we continue to make her think that her name is Meghan she will not remember anything and I would never find the woman I Love" said Oliver by crack the door to look at his wife and daughter.

He wanted so much to come back into this room and take them in his arms and never let them go, he still had hurt heart of everything that had happened several minutes ago. He heard steps approaching and turned around he could see a woman of about coming, it was Dr. Walsh who had to have finished his analysis.

"So, Emily, tell us what you think of your session with Meghan," asked Lyla.

"She has unfortunately repressed her whole life, she does not remember her birth date, nor her parents, nor the rest. It's going to be very complicated to get her back Lyla, can I give my personal opinion? "

"Of course Emily, I asked you to help me because I know you will be impartial"

"Logically we should let her go back to her city in Canada, it will take years for her to remember, and it's not even sure we're getting there, her amnesia is too deep"

"It's out of the question that I let her go when I just found her," said Oliver angrily.

"I haven't finished talking about Oliver," says Dr. Walsh sternly looking at him "so as I said we should let her continue to live the life she's built for almost five years and I proposed it to Meghan"

"And she agrees with you, Emily, she wants to go back to Canada?" asked Lyla

"She would like to go home but not until she had managed to help us stop the group that tried to kill her, she told me that she did not want to live in fear, and she would like to put her past behind her before marrying with his betrothed"

Oliver listened to everything he said the Dr. Walsh and at every word his heart would crumbling even more every second, his Felicity, his wife did not want to go back in her life before, she wanted to move with this doctor. He had suffered a lot for ten years, after the island and then after losing his love, but the suffering he felt at the time was a thousand times worse, because even if Felicity was alive he had always lost her. He understood at that moment that he had to protect his heart and become the cold and hard man he was during his exile, if he apitoyait on his fate he would never be able to destroy Hive.

"So what's going on now?" he said coldly.

"I talked to Meghan about what was going to happen now, and we decided to..."

"I know that everyone to crazy about what I think but you have not consulted me, even if Fel... Meghan is going to marry this doctor soon, I am still her husband for now and I have the right to know the options you have proposed to her "

"At the moment Oliver I focus on my patient not on your needs" replied Emily abruptly, then looking at Lyla again she continued. "Meghan has agreed to be protected in one of our homes for witnesses and I help her remember where she could hide the information she found in immersion"

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Emily, we have a mole in the agency who had to change the dental tests to make us think she was dead, he might know where we hide it and inform Hive" says Lyla

"She doesn't want to remember her past?" asked Slade speaking for the first time.

Emily looked at everyone who was waiting for an answer, she shook her head and explained that Meghan had decided to see what would happen with the sessions. The young woman had told her that if her past did not come back she would accept it now that she knew the wounds she had had was to work in a government agency. If in the end, when this group would be dismantled but her memories had not returned, she would accept her fate and go home to live in Canada with his betrothed and daughter. 

Oliver felt nothing at the statement, the darkness had just swallowed it up completely, his heart was empty now. If Felicity's memories didn't wake up, he'd lose her forever.

"You can still use my apartment for the stash house," said Oliver detached.

"Hive knows where you live he could attack too, we must find an unknown place for them"

"No one knows I still have my parents ' mansion, rather than my sister lives in it. We wanted to live there with Felicity after the baby was born, but.... It no longer matters... "

"It's too far from the agency and too big to watch, but you still have the loft where you lived before it died." Says Diggle finally mingling at the conversation.

"Yes it's possible, I haven't sold it yet" replied Oliver.

"No one at the agency knew you lived there, we always thought that you had to get the mansion" says Lyla "so it's a good place to hide her, I'll build a team"

"Wait Lyla" says Oliver stopping her "Gathered the team you want but I run the security team and Laurel also comes with us, I don't want Hive to hurt her while I watch her best friend."

"With what I saw just now in the other room I don't think you're ready to direct Felicity's security right now, the purpose of this surveillance is not to kill the doctor," says Lyla sarcastically.

"And I wouldn't do it even if I wanted to. But even if Fel... Meghan does not want to remember her past and she was married to me, my child is going to be in this loft and I would do anything to protect her, even bear to see the woman I love with her new love "replied Oliver harshly.

"I think Oliver has to be with Felicity, I'm even persuading that he's the only one who can overturn the walls that Meghan built in her brain," says Dr. Walsh.

"But she doesn't want to remember her past, and he is her past," said Lyla

"It's true!" replied Emily, "but it is the solution too, Meghan... rather Felicity has intentionally repressed her memories to protect him and protect the agency I believe you were together on the mission. I've heard a lot about you two for years and I'm pretty sure she did this out of love for you Oliver "

"You're right Emily" says Diggle "Their story is true love she probably wanted to protect him"

"We all thought first that our love would be eternal" said Oliver bitterly "but we had it all wrong, the proof is that she is in love with this Colin Becker"

"Meghan Kutler is in love with this doctor" says Shado "not Felicity Smoak, your wife you love since so many years Oliver even before your shipwreck, she cannot have erased her feelings like that. You have to be patient and believe it "

Oliver felt his heart beating again, he had to keep hope, Shado the voice of Wisdom had still opened his eyes and made it clear that he might not have lost his wife completely. He felt inside him a little light fighting against the darkness that had engulfed him.

"Thank you Shado" he said, smiling "I will remind him of our love for each other"

"You mustn't tell him Oliver" replied Emily "You must not force her brain to remember, she might sink even more into the inhibition of her memories and never regain memory."

Oliver looked at her astonished by these words, he was not sure to succeed in lying to him. They had always been honest with each other in their relationship, they had blind trust in their work and their love. Felicity could blame him for not admitting that they were married and that Olivia was their daughter.

"You have to let her do this all by herself. For I feel that deep within of she, even if she does not say it, she wants to remember her past "continued Emily "I know it's going to be hard not to admit anything but it's for the best. Are you ready to do it? "

"I don't think it's a good idea, but I want to find the woman I love and with I married, so I'll do what you say"

"Diggle will be your leader on this surveillance, he will make me regular reports on what happens. But I'm warning you, Oliver, you're slipping once, I hear you hit the doctor or you told Meghan, I'm pulling you the surveillance team. and lock you in a cell. "

"I will not do anything to this moron and I will not tell my wife anything until she remembers, but you apologise I have to go talk to someone now," he said, starting from the room where the couple and little Olivia were.

"I don't think it's good for you to come into this room," says Diggle.

"I do not intend to return to a room where my presence is not wanted by this doctor or my wife." said Oliver coldly. "I'm going home to warn Laurel that we're moving into the loft to direct the surveillance of her best friend she thought Dead for five years "

Oliver left the hallway without even looking at the door where his wife and daughter were, he did not want to see the one he loved snuggled up in the arms of another man, he would be a spectator of this vision quite often in the loft where they had lived together. He had to prepare emotionally not to crack while he kept her safe, he should curb not to take her in his arms and keep her away from his rival, he should do everything to not tell Olivia that she was her daughter.

On leaving the agency he was thinking about how he was going to have to tell Laurel, his friend who has been anxiously waiting for years that he lets go to love her, that what she always wanted would never happen. He was going to have to console her and teach him also that he had told her that his wife was pregnant when she was supposed to be dead, and that her daughter also survived that night.

He had to prepare everything in the loft for the arrival of his wife who had not even reacted when he saw him an hour ago. He had to remove all that remained of him in the loft, most had already been deposited in the manor by his sister shortly after the death of his sister-in-law. She saw that it was too painful for her brother to stay in their apartment and wanted him to come and live with her, but Oliver had preferred to take a smaller apartment instead.

He thought of all the pictures of their lives together that jonchait the whole apartment and that he had to remove walls and furniture, he had kept them preciously not daring to touch them for fear that his memories with his wife would disappear as well. He knew that the days, seeing the coming weeks would be difficult but he had to do everything to make Felicity's memories come back to him so that he could finally have the life he had so desired five years ago.

**************************************

Meghan was still in the arms of Colin in Olivia's room, they had managed to lengthen again the little girl who had cried a good time before falling asleep from exhaustion. She had not yet spoken with him about the session, what Dr. Walsh said or what had happened in that room before she arrived. All she knew was that when she came out of the office of the Agency director she had heard the screams of her daughter and had rushed to the noise fearing that the men who had detonated their house had managed to follow them and Hurt his child.

When she returned to the room she could see Colin holding Olivia in her arms calming her, she had rushed to them not paying attention if another person was present or not, her priority being to calm her baby who had been afraid. When she had sat on the bed, she had asked her boyfriend to take a handkerchief in the bag, so that she could wipe the face of her daughter, the little one was stuck against her chest and whispered that the wicked gentleman wanted to remove her.

It was at this point that she had looked up and had seen the man who was at the table staring at her so intensely that she felt a shudder to traverse her when their eyes had crossed. Unable to bear her gaze towards him any longer she had looked down again to look at Olivia's reassuring her that a bad man would not take her. When Colin had in turn sat on the bed near her tending the handkerchief, instinctively she had approached him and had laid his head on his shoulder, his kiss on his temple had reassured him.

It was not that this man who looked at her frightened her, but she felt an inexplicable attraction towards him, that is what terrorized her, she did not know him but yet she felt attracted by him like a butterfly by a flame. She had made the indifference not wanting him to realize that he had disturbed her, but her presence in the room aroused many sensations that she had felt for five years without knowing why.

She detached herself from Colin and rose from the bed advancing near the door to get away from the little one and talk quietly with her boyfriend, she saw Colin do the same and follow her.

"You can tell me what happened earlier, why did my daughter start screaming?" she asked him, looking at him intensely.

"The agent who came to my house offered to go for a coffee, as Olivia was sleeping and she told me that we would be absent for five minutes I did not refuse"

"And Olivia is awake alone and crying," Meghan says angry.

"No ! When I came back there was this agent in the kneeling room near her who was watching her. I wanted him to move away I pushed him and that idiot to type the chair that fell on the floor "

"What woke my daughter "said Meghan" You promised me not to leave her Colin, "she said

"I'm sorry my Love" said he taking her in her arms "I didn't know this man was going to be there"

"Okay I believe you" she blew "but I was so scared when I heard him howling from the hallway"

"He was doing nothing, he was just in the room watching her. I don't even know why" Colin said

Meghan also posed the same question, she had thought that he had returned to the room just before her and Mr. Diggle when he heard his daughter scream. Why did he come to watch his daughter sleep? Who was this man who made him feel feelings that she had never felt?

"What did Dr. Walsh tell you?" asked her boyfriend.

"We're going to try meditation sessions so that my memories come back, but also she'll ask me a lot of questions that I should answer without thinking."

"We will stay in this agency or will they pay us the hotel?"

"I don't know yet, but they're going to protect us from the men who tried to kill us in Canada."

"Okay, as long as both of you are safe I would go wherever you are" he said kissing her on the lips.

Meghan wanted to get carried away by her kiss, but by the time she closed her eyes, the look of the man who had returned to her daughter's room appeared to her, she panickeded and ended the kiss. She made a smile of apology to Colin and set out to sit down again with her daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for a person who would have the opportunity to translate into English my story which is written in French for the moment. I still have only one chapter translated then there may be a lot of waiting for the future.

Laurel had come home early today because she wanted to talk to Oliver when he came home, she had seen that he looked upset for two days. He hardly spoke to him, nor smiled, even though since Felicity's death he was not much happier, he still had a little smile for her. She felt that he had placed a mask on his face to hide his pain and that his features had hardened.

She prepared herself a coffee, took her file on the case she had to defend soon and set out to sit on the couch. She crossed her legs, placed the file and began to read while waiting for his roommate to go home. She did not have to wait an hour before hearing the key in the door lock and seeing his friend go home. When he looked up to put his leather on the mantle door he immediately noticed his presence in the room.

Laurel looked at him and could see sadness in his eyes and wondered what had happened to the man she loved, she deposited her file on the coffee table and then rose to drop a tender kiss on her cheek. He stared at her intensely and Laurel felt her legs tremble, Oliver seemed to be very serious today, she sincerely hoped that the day she had been waiting for a long time had finally arrived.

Oliver then took his hand without speaking, took him to the couch to sit by his side, he continued to watch her intensely. She saw him struggling to talk to her, she thought he should just get to utter the words and that after she would do the rest. By the time he told him that he had something important to confess to her, she felt her heart beating very hard in her chest, she was right, he was finally going to admit that he was giving them a chance.

Laurel continued to fix him a big smile on his lips, that made Oliver uncomfortable, he perceived that the sentence he had uttered had given hope to the young woman in front him, when in fact he was going to break his heart in a few minutes. He looked at her intensely in turn and felt her shivering, he loosened a little of her, he was not to make him believe by his gestures that something would be possible between them.

"I was called this morning by Lyla to come quickly to the agency because she had something to tell me," he said, he could see the misunderstanding in his gaze but decided to continue. "Slade and Shado brought a woman from Canada."

"Oh!!" She said, realising that she had made a false joy once more.

"The woman they brought home is Felicity, they came back with my wife that I thought was dead for five years," he says pinching lips.

"I don't understand" said Laurel stunned "we buried her, you go on her grave every week"

"I don't know yet how it's possible Laurel, but I've seen it and it's Felicity, she's brown now but that's my wife"

"Oh my God" gasped Laurel feeling the tears dripping on her cheeks "Felicity is not dead... Your wife is still alive "she felt her heart break, she would never have the chance to be with him now.

"Yes she is alive, I am so happy if you knew"

Laurel could see her eyes shining with happiness and her big smile to have learned that the one he had always loved him had come back from the dead. She wanted to scream that life was not right, ten years ago she had lost it because of the sinking of his boat he had returned changed but she was with Tommy whom she had fallen in love during her absence. Then he saw Felicity and fell in love with Tommy's sister to lose her in turn two years later.

Today that she had the chance to start a new story with him, Felicity returned after five years of absence where they had believed she was dead. She realized that in fact between them two it was not registered in the stars, their history was of office linked to failure.

Laurel had also evolved a lot with the years and hardships that life had inflicted on her, she was not to be bitter about what was happening to her friend but happy that Felicity, his best friend was alive and not in that box that they had gone down buried five years ago. Oliver finally seemed to be happy again after so many years, she had to say nothing and support him with this miracle he had obtained.

Her tears continued to flow on her cheeks knowing that she would never have the chance to be loved by him, but fate had finally brought together his ex-boyfriend and his best friend, that was the most important. Even death had failed to separate his two soulmates, their love could never be destroyed, she hoped one day to find this kind of love. She erased the tears of her cheeks quickly.

"I'm going to help you pack your suitcases quickly so you can find Felicity at the agency that's waiting for you patiently," she says with a smile, "You're going to live in the loft, aren't you?"

"Laurel.... She does not remember anything.... Neither of his mother, nor of the agency, nor of me... She has amnesia "

Oh! I'm sorry about you, Oliver. " said Laurel, stroking her arm.

"That's not all.... We had not told anyone but Felicity was pregnant when she died, the baby survived too "

"I knew she was pregnant Oliver" she saw him make big eyes "she never told me anything, I had understood it when she had some high-the-heart with the coffee" replied Laurel Smiling "I am very happy for you that you are not lost your child"

"We have a little girl she called Olivia," he said with a sweet smile.

"It's crazy what the brain can do to you" said the young woman looking at her, seeing her misunderstanding she continued. "Felicity has amnesia but somehow she always thought of you because she named your daughter with your first name"

"The psychologist who saw him at the agency said that she repressed her memories, that they might come back someday or not at all. It's different according to the patients "

"So what's going to happen now, she's going to stay at the agency, go back to Canada?" asked the young lady.

"Lyla is going to bring together a number of trusted agents to create a security team that I'm going to run to protect her all the time"

"So you're going to stay at the agency to protect her and your daughter."

"No... We're all going to move into the loft I shared with her before she died. There will also be another person "

"Who ? John or Slade, "said Laurel, smiling.

"Neither of the two" he passed his hand on his face still wounded that his wife is not alone "as she is amnesia, Felicity has remade her life with another man with whom she is engaged and that my daughter calls daddy"

"Oh Oliver!!" Said she hugging him in his arms "I am so sorry for you, but you have no worries, I am sure that when she remembers you, this man will not have a chance with her. Felicity loves you since she was twelve, no other man can take your place in her heart "

"How can you be so understandable Laurel when I see in your eyes that you are sad that nothing will happen between us?"

"I think deep down I always knew you would never let us have a chance. From the moment you came back from your island and you review it, no woman counted more than she, alive or dead. You are my best friend since I was five years old Oliver, if we are not together it is that the two of us, it was not to be done simply. I know I'm not the love of your life, but you're the love of mine "she says kissing her on the cheek.

He hugged her, reassuring her that she would always have a place in her heart, that what they had had before the shipwreck had not worked because of her inability to stay with the same woman, but that he would never forget that she had been his first Love. She cried in her arms thanking him for saying all these words, and reassuring him that he would soon find his wife.

They stood out from each other's arms, Laurel took her to her room to start packing, but the young man explained that he did not want her to stay here alone. Hive could go after her, so he preferred that she pack her bags too, that she come with him, she could also calm him so that he would not hit his wife's betrothed when he saw him kissing him.

After an hour they went to the loft, it was quite difficult for Oliver when he returned to the big main room. He had not come here for four years and to know that in a few hours his wife would be back with him in their apartment made him a pinch in the heart as it would not look anything like the day they had moved in together, they were so happy To cross that course.

He showed Laurel the room she was going to use during her stay in the loft, it will be the one downstairs. Then when they went up the steps he remembered some pretty naughty time that he had shared with Felicity in those stairs and in their room he Put his belongings in one of the three upper rooms. He began to remove all the pictures of his wife and him, hanging on the walls along the hallway, passing through the photos of their wedding, the photos of their ballad in the park where simply the selfies that Felicity had loved, printed , and framed.

He passed through every room at the top to remove everything that belonged to him and hid them in the room where he would sleep. He had decided to tell Felicity that the apartment was hers, nothing should indicate her presence in the apartment, he should not show that they had lived together in the loft. He went down the stairs to find Laurel looking at the view they had of the city by the bay window.

"You can help me remove all the frames that is in this room, Felicity has always loved to have lots of pictures of us in this apartment," he said smiling.

"This allowed her to feel near for you when you were on a mission for several days" replied Laurel unconscious that Oliver had stopped any movement to her words.

"How do you know that?" he asked

"Once I came to dinner with her after I broke up with Tommy, I was in the cockroach, she didn't want to be alone either while you were gone, she was scared for you all the time. I asked her about the picture frames, she told me that it gave her the impression that you were still with her even if you were away "replied Laurel with a smile.

"I wasn't aware that she was so worried when I was going on a mission, she never told me"

"She Knew you loved what you did and then she loved you, it made sense for her not to tell you anything"

"I learn every day about my wife right now, while my Felicity doesn't remember our marriage, our partnership," he said sadly. "I'm going to tidy up the album of our wedding in my room" he quickly climbed the stairs not wanting her friend to see her eyes wet.

He stayed for a while sitting on his bed looking at the photos of their wedding remembering this fabulous day, even if it had not been programmed it was the happiest day of his life. When he went down to join Laurel she asked her if she should also tidy up the family albums, he replied that as long as he was not on any photo she could leave them there. Laurel flipped through all the pages and removed all the photos where Oliver appeared, even when they were teenagers.

When she indicated that she did not quite understand why they had to erase the young man's existence from the apartment, Oliver explained to him that Dr. Walsh had advised him not to force the young woman's memory, that everything should come back to her of itself. She had to remember that they were married, that they had worked together, that Olivia was their daughter without the help of another person. He sent a message to Lyla to warn her that the apartment was ready and that he was waiting for them with Laurel in the loft.

"Tommy's going to be so happy that Felicity's alive, he's been suffering so much since she died," says Laurel, thinking aloud.

Oliver felt a fear invading him, he knew that when Tommy learned that his sister was alive and amnesia, his reaction would be as strong as when he had found out she was dead. He had always felt that his old friend thought he was the only one suffering from his loss.

"For now we will not tell her anything Laurel, you understand it should not disturb her more than she already is" staring at her, making her understand that she had no other choice to do what he had told her.

"When can we tell her family, her friends that she's alive?"

"I don't know yet, when Emily tells us that we can introduce her to people she knew, that Felicity is ready to meet them, we will do it," he said sadly.

An hour passed before the young man began to lose patience, he walked the floor in front of the large windows, looking at his phone incessantly to see if Lyla had not sent him a message to announce their arrival. He turned his head for a moment of the city and could see Laurel who was working on her case on the couch, she seemed to be as stressed as he, as she tapped the tempo with her feet on the ground. He thought he might not have clarified things enough, so he approached her.

"Laurel, I would like to explain to you once again everything that will happen"

"Go ahead I listen" she said laying her papers on the couch and looking up to watch him.

"You mustn't tell her about her marriage to me, about Olivia's affiliation with me. Don't forget to call her Meghan, she doesn't want her to be called Felicity. Do not give your opinion on his relationship with her betrothed, do not react if you see them kissing, where to cuddle "he said clenching his fists.

"I think you should take your advice for yourself, seen in the state you're just talking about."

"I will endure all I have to bear to bring her back to me," he said, blowing loud to calm himself. "Do not forget that I am only his partner in the agency, I will take care of the answers to all his questions"

"Everything you tell me, everything I have to pay attention to, makes me afraid to meet her now"

"Just be You, Laurel, be her friend simply," said he stroking her hair.

"I would do my best to make her comfortable," she said, closing her eyes to savor the caress in her hair.

His phone rang. Lyla pointed out to him, they had just arrived and that they were taking the elevator.

Oliver put his phone in his pocket and looked at his hand, he had only the last step to take to stop showing the connection he had with his wife, he felt a pain him contracting the chest when his heart stopped.

From that day when they had married, he wore this ring loyally, proving to everyone his love for his beautiful wife. Even after his death he had worn it as a reminder that for several months he had been happy in his life. He had made the vow five years ago in front of his coffin that no other woman could put a ring on his finger, that he would remain faithful even if she were dead.

He turned to Laurel who had risen and who was now standing in front of the bay window with his arms crossed on her breast looking at the city filled with stars of light. He faced the door, took a long breath of torture and slowly removed his covenant sliding it into his pocket feeling his throat tightening up thinking that he was going to spend days with the woman of his life who did not know who he was.

At that moment he closed his eyes for a moment, preparing himself to be another person, handed over the partner costume and put aside that of husband for the well being of the woman who would soon enter the apartment. The code provided by Lyla was heard on the door, he placed a neutral expression on his face and then opened the door. Before him was his chief and the director of the agency that he brought in, behind them was his wife holding the hand of their daughter who stuck to his mother's leg when he looked at her, then her betrothed who surrounded her waist with one of her arms. He avoided making a grimace at this view and let them in.

"Meghan Kutler" he said, "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen, head of the security team."

Meghan held out his hand to greet him but did not look at him again feeling that attraction to him even though his gaze was less intense than the last time. Not understanding what was happening to her, she walked away as soon as possible from him entering the apartment with Colin who still held her by the waist and Olivia who held her hand.

Oliver stood in front of the door bringing the rest of the team in, realising that she had not looked at him or made a smile when he showed up, completely the opposite of the first time he had seen him seven years ago.

The young man did not show anyone that his gesture broke him internally, but Laurel looked at him from afar and realized that Oliver would not survive unscathed with this particular mission, especially if Felicity went back to Canada with the doctor.

******************************************

It had already been an hour since they had all arrived in the loft, Oliver watched his wife from afar who watched every nook of the apartment while Laurel showed him all the rooms in the apartment. He saw to her right posture that she really felt uncomfortable in this place that she did not recognize anything giving a glance at every moment to the man who held his heart in his hands for the moment, Dr. Colin Becker.

He had never known him uncomfortable, his wife had a very strong character and the people she met did not scare her, she knew how to close her mouth to any man or woman who was trying to underestimate her. She had not always been like this, when he had met him he was sixteen years old, she had nine and she seemed to be afraid of everything. He had been able to realize the first day she had come to brunch with her parents with Tommy, Malcolm and Donna.

He remembered this moment very well, it was the day of their very first encounter, Felicity was so shy that he wanted to protect her right away especially after what had happened to her that day.

He was still in bed at midday after being at a party the day before with Tommy, he had still quite a lot of drunk and especially had taken two daughters in one of the chambers of Max Fuller's house, he did not feel guilty of having yet deceived Laurel by making a trio a ith the two brown girls who had warmed him well during the evening.

When he had seen the time on his awakening, he had turned and buried his head in the pillow, he did not want to get up to meet the new part of Tommy's family. His friend told him yesterday when they were heading to Max's house that he was coming to brunch with his father, mother-in-law and daughter. He had heard knocking on the door and then her had opened on his sister who was already well in shape at this time.

"Mom told me to come and wake you, the Merlyn arrive in thirty minutes" she says by jumping on her bed "We couldn't attend the wedding because we were traveling with dad, aren't you happy to finally meet them?"

"Speedy please I am not yet well awake enough to endure your good humour" had he growled

"You're not funny, Ollie," she said, "Hurry up before Dad gets you out of bed."

She was out of the room as soon as she got home, Oliver didn't know how she could have so much energy on a Sunday. He had prepared himself not wanting to receive the wrath of his parents because of his absence after partying on Saturday night. Fifteen minutes after his sister tornado had come to his room he had descended the grand staircase which took him to the entrance hall, then entered the living room and finally the Winter Garden which offered a magnificent view of the whole property.

He had stopped sharp at the entrance when he realized that Tommy and his father were already there accompanied by a beautiful blond woman and a young brunette girl who was to be the age of her little sister.

"Oliver" said his mother, "you finally decided to join us" with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry mom, Thea told me I still had thirty minutes ahead of me" he told him by doing the big eyes to his sister for lying to her.

"If you hadn't come home so late this morning you wouldn't have had a hard time getting up" she replied.

Oliver had looked at his little sister with a bad eye, wanting not to have told her that his parents ' friends had already arrived. He had given her a glance which meant that what she had done to him was not lost to him and that he would have his vengeance later. He stepped forward with the raised hand greeting Tommy and Malcolm.

"Oliver, I'd like you to meet my wife, Donna Merlyn," said Malcolm with a broad smile.

The young man had not seen him smile since the death of his late wife Rebecca, it was really refreshing to see him like this, Oliver had greeted the woman who had married the father of her best friend, she had offered him a big smile happy to make his Knowledge.

"I present to you his daughter Felicity Smoak"

He had approached her to greet her but she had stepped back from a step closer to her mother keeping her eyes down, her hair hiding her pretty face. He had not understood on the moment why she had reacted like this but learned several weeks Later that she had not dared to watch him at that moment disturbed by him, she had told her sister that she found Oliver very beautiful.

Before he went to table Oliver had heard his father ask Malcolm why he had not yet recognized Donna's daughter as her own daughter so that she could bear her name. Tommy's father had explained to them that he had been looking for the girl's biological father for several months to be able to ask him to sign the papers removing parental rights so that in turn he could become his rightful father and That she could bear her name. But he found it very difficult to get his hands on it, Noah Kutler hiding very well to avoid jail for having managed to divert money from the federal government.

Throughout the brunch he had seen the young girl, who was nine years old, had he learned, often looking at the exit door. She was very discreet, did not participate in conversations, except when her father Robert had begun to talk about technology he had seen a spark in his eyes, but otherwise he could not hear a single word coming out of his mouth.

After the brunch the adults had decided to go for a walk in the garden, Moira had wanted to show her rose garden to Donna. Thea very happy had wanted to race with his brother and Tommy, who had asked Felicity if she wanted to participate but she had refused preferring to stay on a bench and read a book she had brought with her. Between two short breaks that her sister had given her to go freshen up he had started talking with Tommy about his new sister by pointing out that she was very shy.

"I think she's intimidated, she was uprooted from her hometown where she had her friends, her house, to come to a town where she doesn't know anyone, you have to give her time," Tommy said.

"Well you're already very protective of her I find, I did not know you wanted a sister" said Oliver by tapping on the shoulder of his best friend "I would have spent Thea from time to time if I had known this"

"I didn't know I wanted one until Felicity came into my life, we don't talk much but she makes me laugh at the table, you should see at the speed she speaks is hallucinating"

"I would love to hear it one day"

Tommy had left him for a while away to answer the phone, he had looked everywhere to see if he could see his sister where even the little brunette girl in the garden, but he had not managed to spot them.

His parents and the Merlyns had gone much farther into the property, so they could not tell him if they had seen her. When he had turned to the pool he had seen Tommy still talking on the phone, so he had decided to go back to the mansion to find Thea.

He had arrived at the patio doors when his sister was running, out completely panicked.

"I beg you Ollie come help me she is not well"

"Who speedy?" had he asked while following her in the house.

"Felicity, I found him in the kitchen sitting at the counter reading his book so I offered him one of the muffins that Raisa prepared for my snack tomorrow."

"And she had a problem" he had continued to follow her towards the kitchen.

"She fell and did not move" had cried Thea

What he had seen when he had arrived in the room had terrorized him but he had quickly resumed countenance, Felicity was lying on the ground with swollen throat and red face. She had grabbed Oliver's hand clutching, her very hard tears dripping on his cheeks, in his eyes he had been aware that she was panicked, that she was afraid to die.

"She makes a speedy allergy, tries to find a bag in the patio, or indeed her coat in the hall" had he howled at his sister's

Thea had run away again to find what his brother had asked, Oliver still held the little girl's hand reassuring her that she was going to livethat he would do anything for it.

Her sister arrived a minute later with Felicity's bag and coat, Oliver looked for the medicine that could cure her, in the bag he found some kind of tube, he quickly realised that it was a self-injecting pen. He had removed the cork and planted the needle in Tommy's sister's thigh, injecting him at the same time with the adrenaline solution that was inside.

He had seen the effects of healing immediately when his throat had started to deflate and she had less difficulty breathing. He had sent Thea to look for Tommy in the garden asking him to call for help, Felicity being brought to the hospital quickly. During all the time she resumed her breath she did not leave her eye, clutching his hand strongly.

When the rescue had arrived, his parents and Tommy's parents had returned to mansion, Tommy warned that Felicity had had an allergy concern. Thea had cried against his father's chest, feeling very guilty for almost killing his new friend, but Robert and Malcolm had reassured her that she could not have known that she was allergic to walnuts.

The next evening Oliver had been visited by the little girl who was always so shy, accompanied by Tommy. She had looked it for a moment and then suddenly threw himself in his arms thanking him for saving his life, then laid a kiss on his cheek.

Since that day at each brunch they were all spending together at one or the other Felicity had never been afraid to speak in front of Oliver and he had finally heard him speak very quickly as Tommy had explained, he also became very protector towards her in the same way as with her sister Thea.

He was taken out of his memories not the voice of John who asked him to come to talk about the protocol to follow for surveillance. He then left his wife's eye to see his leader. He did not realize that she had turned to him to watch him go.


	14. Chapter 14

Donna was on her husband Malcolm Merlyn's grave, she wasn't coming as much as she wanted to, but since the big fight she had with her son Tommy she had moved back to Las Vegas. Somehow she felt close to her daughter who had died five years ago now, she could have stayed in the mansion but Tommy had banned him, for him she was no longer welcome. Yet they had always been close all these years, since she had moved into Merlyn Manor after her marriage to Malcolm, she had been afraid in the early days, the young man was sixteen years old. She did not think she had anything to teach her, but she was very surprised that they got along so quickly and often asked her for advice on girls.

But all this had changed after the death of his daughter Felicity, Tommy had changed and had become cold and distant. He had always cared for his little sister, even if they did not have the same blood and his death had destroyed him by a small fire. With Malcolm in the beginning they did not understand what was happening to the young man, indeed they had gone from Starling City for two years to travel coming to make a stop in their city from time to time to see their children. They had already seen the change of behaviour between brother and sister during their visit, very little discussion between them, distant glances. Malcolm no longer supported this mood when he had taken his son apart with Donna to talk to him, that's when they had learned that Felicity had a relationship with Oliver Queen and that she had left Merlyn Global to join him in his agency The Argus.

When Donna and Malcolm had told him that they did not understand his resentment towards this situation, he had howled by explaining to them that Oliver was going to make Felicity suffer as he had done with Laurel, but his father had explained to him that the young man had changed that he really loved his sister so he had no fear to have. Tommy got carried away by telling his father that he did not understand anything and that he should go on his travels with Donna, but that he would do anything to make her sister no longer with his best friend.

Then the misfortune had fallen on them, Felicity had died on a mission with Oliver, they had seen Tommy get carried away against the young man in the cemetery during the burial, but Donna was swallowed up in her suffering and had made no Gesture to intervene, nor Malcolm very angry at the man who had killed his stepdaughter, Damien Darkh. After that day her husband had done a lot of research on the boss of the organization Hive wanting to send him to jail holding him responsible for Felicity's death, but this man was evil incarnate and he had killed Malcolm in an alley in the Glades , almost in the same place where his first wife was killed.

After Malcolm's funeral, Donna had come close to Tommy to support each other, they had lost two members of their family in a very short time, but it had not happened as she had hoped, because the young man wanted even more against Oliver. For him his former best friend was responsible for everything from Felicity's death to Malcolm's death. Donna had tried as she had been able to make him understand that Oliver was not the one who killed them, but Damien Darkh, but he remained on his positions.

One evening, one of the last times she had seen him, during their dinner they had had an argument on this subject, and Tommy mad with rage had thrown the plates against the wall, he had even approached her with a look that had really frightened her. The next day the young man told him that he wanted her to leave her property, that she was not welcome here, she agreed with him that Oliver was the only one responsible, or she was leaving the house.

With regret she had packed her suitcases and had left the mansion without turning around, she had gone to the cemetery kissing the graves of her daughter and her husband and then had left the city, she returned every three months to visit them. She even tried to get back in touch with Tommy, but the young man didn't want to talk to him anymore. She had been able to talk with Oliver a little when she came, he told her that Tommy hated the whole world but especially him and that no one could to do change him mind.

She spoke for an hour at Malcolm's grave telling her about his new life in Las Vegas, thanks to the money he had left and the help of Oliver, she had opened a casino that had been very famous since a year. She had called him ' paradise ', thinking of the two people she loved most and that he had left to join Paradise. Then she went to see her daughter and then stayed a good hour talking to her about the casino and the telephone conversations she had with her ex-son-in-law whom she always considered as such.

She then left the place and left for her hotel, her flight was the next morning, she did not know that she would return well before the three months as usual.  
**************************************

Meghan was in one of the rooms of this apartment where she had to be under protection with Colin and her little Olivia, she had failed to sleep well the words of the agents who had come to pick her up in Canada, repeating itself in her memory again and again. She looked at the window, which was a large bay-glass, the first rays of the sun were filtering through the curtains, the dawn was finally there, she could get up and get out of the room to go for a coffee without disturbing the agents government who had to Already be awakened.

She turned her face towards her angel who slept beside her, she was thankful that her daughter had managed to fall asleep for a while, she had moved a lot in her sleep, waking up almost because of the nightmares that terrorized her. But when she felt the caresses of her mother on her hair she left again in a sleep filled with princess and Prince, at least that's what Meghan hoped.

The young woman rose softly not to wake the little one and then went to contemplate the landscape outside, she pushed the curtain and found that she had not at all the sight she adored so much in Amherstburg. Instead of the beach and the lake with the colors blue green she could see only very high buildings, cars that circulated in the streets downstairs, people who ran to surrender she did not know where. The quietness of his little house on the beach was replaced by the noisy city and intoxicated by the engines of the cars.

She wondered how she might have liked to live in this kind of place, the young woman who had shown her to visit the apartment yesterday when she had arrived, Laurel if she remembered her first name, her best friend a priori, had explained to her that this loft Belonged to her, that she had moved here to be closer to the agency. When she had walked in the rooms she had not felt any emotion, no memory had overwhelmed her by browsing the loft, she had seen some pictures of a blonde woman who resembled her with the young woman at her side and a young brown man With blue eyes, she had not asked for anything at the moment but she had already thought of several questions she could ask this Laurel later.

Giving a last look at the bed making sure that Olivia was still sleeping, she left the room gently and then went down the stairs without making any noise. In the corner of the lounge she could see some agents who were chatting near the table where computers, telephones and other gadgets as important to the surveillance were, when they saw her she gave them a nod to greet them and walked to the kitchen to finally make a good coffee.

Meghan knew that this morning she could not follow her early habits, like looking at the lake through the kitchen window, taking her cup and going to sit on the last walk of the terrace and contemplate the scenery that was offered to her, the sound of water who soothed her. Not this morning she should be content to take a seat on one of the stools that surrounded this kitchen island and hear the horns of the cars circulating in the street down the building.

She closed her eyes for a moment laying her elbows on the counter and visualized the lake at a loss of sight, she knew that she could no longer do this during the day as there would probably be much more noise with all the agents arriving soon. She felt a thrill to go through her as one of those she could have since the attack she had suffered in the house five days ago, she did not feel safe here. Not as in Colin's house, even though she suspected that nothing could come back to her happen with all the men who were in this apartment to protect her.

She was so exhausted, she no longer knew what it was to sleep a whole night, her mind always filled with questions about who she was, where she came from. The vision of the lake she had behind her closed eyes was replaced by Colin's eyes filled with surprise when they listened to the agents talking in this small piece of the police station in Canada announcing his the real name, and what she was five years ago.

Then the head of the agency who explained to her that she was not called Meghan but Felicity and that she was more than an employee in her eyes, she was a friend, then she could see the look of her doctor, Dr. Walsh who spoke to her about the prognosis to try to To get his memory back. Then another glance surfaced before her eyes, that of the young woman, Laurel, who had looked at her with sadness and happiness at the same time when she had returned to the apartment.

She could not understand how she had forgotten all these faces, all her memories of those people she had to know, surely love, the past she had with each of them, their encounters, their laughter, their tears, too. Why in the sight of them again nothing came back to the surface? Not even the smallest memory. What had happened to her to do what the doctor told her, the repression of all her memories?

She hoped that she would have answers to her questions as soon as possible, that Dr. Walsh would help her to bring back her memory, but for now she needed a good coffee. She opened her eyes and walked to the coffeemaker, she had to look for a little time to find the pods of the machine, looking in all the cupboards to find them in a small box right next to it.

She glanced at the liquid flowing softly, the smell that emanated it giving her confidence in her to succeed her session with the doctor just now, she took the cup there poured the cream and sugar then turned the hot liquid with her spoon remaining lost in her thoughts.

"You seem to be always as addicted to coffee, I notice"

Meghan was surprised by the serious voice that had just materialized at her side and she startled slamming her mug on the torso of the person who had just spoken splashing the coffee on his t-shirt.

"Oh My God, I'm sincerely sorry. I didn't wanted splash you with my coffee, but I was in my thoughts and you came like this without making any noise and then I...." She said beginning to babble.

She could see a slight smile on the face of the man in front her, the man who gave her shivers every time she crossed her gaze, but she did not want to turn a blind eye this time, not like yesterday when she had arrived so she took the First rag she found on the counter and began to mop up the wet garment he wore stroking her torso in the process, she could notice that he seemed to be very muscular.

Oliver felt his whole body tremble when she put the rag on his torso and could feel the tip of his fingers touching his body, he breathed very hard during this contact. It had been so long that he had not been able to feel his hands on him. But he could not let her touch him like that any longer because he could not refrain from taking her in his arms and laying her lips on hers, he had no right, not yet at least. He grabbed the hand that held the rag standing in that position for a little while savoring the fact of feeling her again near him, then in a voice that himself did not admit, told him that it was good, that there was no problem.

"You don't have to apologize Felicity, I was going to take a shower after the coffee anyway" he said in a serious voice.

Meghan's cheeks blushed when the man in front of her said her first name, not the one she heard since she was out of the coma, but the one the head of the agency told her yesterday. She apologized again for spilling her coffee on him wondering how he didn't scream in pain when the hot liquid had touched his chest. She watched him wipe his T-shirt and his pants hypnotized by the gestures he made.

Meghan bit her lower lip hearing her grave voice answer her, she felt again a shudder to browse it when he looked at her to talk to her, she did not understand what was going on with this man, the head of security, but also his former partner As Mr. Diggle had indicated to her. Every time he touched her like yesterday when she came into the apartment, or spoke to him as if to present himself, or looked at her as at that moment, her body reacted as he had never done in years, not even with Colin. And even if she had avoided watching him when she arrived last night, she had seen the look of killer he was throwing at his companion every time. Why did he have a sweet look with her and Olivia and she felt like he could kill Colin with his look ?

Not wanting to have a migraine so early in the morning she decided to stop thinking about what this man could make him feel and grabbed another rag to wipe the damage in the kitchen she had done by pouring her coffee, she had more questions to ask him about why he did not appreciate his boyfriend.

"Can I ask you something, Mr. Queen?"

"Yes you can" he replied with a smile "But please call me Oliver, Mr. Queen was my father"

"I don't think I know you well enough to call you by your first name," she said without looking at him.

Oliver felt his heart break to this sentence, for her he was only a stranger who was there to prevent Darkh's men from coming to kill her, not the man she had been in love with for years. He avoided showing her grief not wanting to disturb her.

"What did you want to ask me, Felicity? I hope you don't mind that I'm not calling you Meghan "he says

"And why not my name is Meghan, the others call me by my first name, why wouldn't you do like them?" she said

"Sorry but I don't like that first name" he said harshly

"Oh... All right.... Sorry I didn't know my name would remind you of your girlfriend... or your ex-girlfriend "she says feeling her heart shrinking by telling her that.

She was not to worry that he had a girlfriend, or a betrothed, or a woman, he was only the head of security and nothing else. But unwittingly she felt a pain in her heart to know that a woman he loved or had loved had been called Meghan, and she tried with all her might to convince herself that she should not care about her personal life, that her presence in that City was only temporary.

She could see a sadness invading her blue eyes to the words she had just uttered, and heard him reply that he had had no one in his life recently, and then like nothing had happened he crossed his muscular arms on his torso, sadness in his eyes was replaced by a slightly harder look, probably waiting for her to answer her question. She was really troubled by this man but decided that all that was important was to know a little more about his life before, he must surely be able to answer him.

"Mister Queen," she said again.

"My name is Oliver remember."

"Yes and well the problem is that I don't remember you see, nothing, nobody and it put me out of me, so excuse me if I don't call you by your first name" she says angry.

"Fe-li-ci-ty" he said in a grave voice approaching her gently wanting to reassure her.

Meghan took fright when he approached her, not that he could hurt her but shivers that would flood her again if he touched her. She walked away from him before he could put his hand on his shoulder and asked if he wanted her to prepare something for him.

Oliver stopped, seeing his wife step back. He felt his heart break again a little more to his gesture, he replied that he did not eat much in the morning, not since several years. Smiling Meghan replied that it was a trait he didn't have with his betrothed Colin adored eating in the morning with her and Olivia.

A jealousy traversed Oliver's body by realizing that while he thought she was dead, another man lived with her, had breakfast with her and their daughter. Perhaps his ego had been crumpled or he finally wanted to do something with his wife who had missed him for five years, but he heard that this morning he was hungry and that he agreed to have breakfast with her.

Meghan ignored her glowing gaze by telling her that, and her grave voice that gave her tingling in the body and began to prepare the dough to make pancakes that her daughter loved immensely.

"I'm going to make a good hot chocolate and chocolate pancakes for my Olivia," she said, preparing herself with the stain without looking at him. "She has gone through far too much change recently, since that night when we were attacked"

"Your daughter is beautiful," he said smiling, thinking of their daughter.

"This is the love of my life she is everything to me. If I had not been pregnant with her and I had not had her with me the first year I could have gone mad. My daughter helped me to survive and not to let me die in the moments when I was afraid and where I felt alone "she said with a sobbing that she tried to swallow not to show her pain" I annoy you with the stories of my Life "

"No" he replied quickly "I would like you to explain to me how you ended up in Canada. How was your life there? "

"Oh well Colin rented the house near the beach, I learned it from one of the nurses in the hospital so I left to live there, I didn't know where to go so it was better than nothing, I had to think about my baby." She said gently "And I was right, it was beautiful and then I didn't stay alone very long, Olivia arrived then I knew Colin who was wonderful with me" she said with a smile

Oliver continued to feel his heart splitting by hearing him talk about the luck she had had to meet his betrothed, that he had helped her with their daughter to take the head out of the depression where she had almost let herself be swallowed. He was angry at not having been with her at the time, not having done research after his death when he felt deep down that something was wrong but the results of the dental tests had been accurate, real. It was his wife in the car who had burned. He was out of his dark thoughts when he felt his hand on his arm while she had moved away from him just before.

"Would you mind answering a question?"

"Yes if it's for you I would do it" he said with a smile.

She had again this sensation of already seen listening to her answer, her voice seemed to be familiar but in another context, another place, at another time. She felt a warmth invading her by hearing her voice and looking at her intended smile, Meghan realized that if she focused on her voice she might be able to get answers to her questions, that she might be able to have some Memories that would come back to her. But she did not have time to keep talking to her when two arms surrounded her from behind and she felt lips resting on her neck.

"Hello my Love" says Colin squeezing her against him, breathing his scent, kissing him gently "Did you manage to sleep Meghan?"

"Not much," she said sadly, "but I know that Olivia managed to sleep even if I moved in the bed"

Colin dropped her waist and stood before her by pushing Oliver who was close to her at the same time. He took the young woman back into her arms clinging against him approaching her lips from hers. She let herself kiss gently closing her eyes feeling reassuring to have her near her now. When they had finished kissing Colin began to lay small kisses on his cheek and near his ear.

"Tonight you can come to my room and stick against me in bed, I will help you to fall asleep my love" he said continuing to kiss her in the neck.

Meghan, who had not closed her eyes again, could see the other man's eyes, his former partner, harden when he saw Colin holding her against him and hearing him explain what he would do to him that night. She saw her fists forming ready to fight, her breathing intensified more and more, she saw him close his eyes and when he opened his eyes again, she could see the expression without emotion appearing on her face, from last night, the one she had seen in her gaze at the time she had arrived.

When Oliver saw the doctor approaching and taking his wife in his arms and kissing him in the neck he wanted to remove his hands from the body of the woman he loved, but he knew that he had no rights, she did not remember that she was married to him. Then the other man moved and pushed him a little bit to be able to take Felicity in his arms again and what he had dreaded since the first moment when they had seen them in a room together arrived.

Colin leaned towards her and kissed him before him, and at that moment Oliver died on the spot, he did not think he could suffer more than in the last twenty-four hours and yet it was possible. His wife, his light, the love of his life no longer belonged to him and to hear this man tell him what he would do that night in the room next to hers, his heart burst into a thousand pieces.

What he thought two days ago was concretized, she would probably leave with this doctor and their daughter after helping them to catch Hive.

He clenched his fists and his gaze hardened by seeing his love kissing so passionately another man. He closed his eyes to calm himself, he should find patience in him not to hit that doctor. He should not lose his composure otherwise he would no longer the head of security and he needed to be with Felicity to protect her , he wouldn't let her down this time.

"I'm going to go take a shower while you lunch together," he said heading towards the stairs.

"But your pancakes Mister Queen "asked Meghan

"I'm not hungry anymore but I'm sure your betrothed will agree to eat all the pancakes you'll have made" he said fixing Colin

"What's your problem?" said Colin, detaching himself from Meghan's arms to get close to the head of security.

"Colin It's not worth it"

Meghan grabbed her betrothed 's arm and put her hands on her cheeks to soothe her, she gently stroked her beard smiling him. Oliver who had turned around could see the stage and thought that at one time it was him that she calmed like that, touching her face. No longer able to see the woman he loved being so soft with another man he turned and went to the stairs as quickly as possible.

"I don't trust in this man," Colin said while Oliver was climbing the stairs. "Yesterday I catch him watching Olivia, today he's too close to you. He seems to be hiding something, he may even be part of this group that is looking for you, maybe he is the mole that Mrs. Mickaels spoke of. "

"Colin Stop worrying about Mr. Queen He's only doing his job, forget about it and help me with Olivia's breakfast."

The young man walked over to the counter to finish preparing the dough for the pancakes, Meghan looked in the direction of the stairs perceiving the head of security arriving at the top of the steps, just before returning to the hallway, he turned and their looks are crossed again. She felt a pain in her belly when she could read the sadness in her eyes and she was not sure of her but by far she felt like he had wet eyes. She had told Colin to forget Oliver Queen, but when she saw him disappear in the hallway she realized that her resolution to forget this man would be easier said than to do it for her.

Laurel who had witnessed the whole scene of the door of her room hurried to climb the stairs when she saw Meghan turn around and head towards her betrothed. Arriving in front of Oliver's room she tapped twice on the door before faintly hearing her friend's voice when he allowed the person behind the door to enter.

She opened the door gently and closed it behind her and then swept the room from the gaze to find her friend who was in front of her window looking at the horizon in the distance, probably in her thoughts. He had his hands in his back and she could see her fingers rubbing together which meant he was very upset, probably at the end of the implosion because of what she had just seen in the kitchen.

She called him softly but he did not answer his call so she approached him, began to move his hand to touch him but recalled at the last moment, she did not want him to reject her again. She stood by her side near the window and waited for him to be ready to speak to him. She only had to wait a few minutes before he started talking about the tight teeth.

"I wanted to kill him when he put his hands on her, I thought she was going to push him away but she didn't, she even let him kiss him" he said the anger invading his body.

"It's not Felicity, in her head she's still Meghan, you have to be patient Oliver"

"Be patient and hear them make love in the next room that night" he said harshly

"We can change rooms if you want, I come upstairs and you stay Down"

"Thank you Laurel, I don't think I can bear to hear him scream his name at him while..."

"Oliver! Felicity has loved you for so many years that the love she has for you cannot be gone. For now she has no memory so for her this Colin is the one she think to love, you have to help her remember of you "

"But Dr. Walsh doesn't want me to give him clues that can help him remember. How do you want Felicity to remember that she loves me while she lets this man touch her and kiss her? "

"Be right there for her Oliver, make her understand that she needs you to remember. When you ascended she looked at you, to be near you made her feel something, believe in your love and everything will be fine "

"You're right, but I'm going crazy seeing them together. If I again take that doctor to touch her, I'll wring his neck. I don't trust him, one thing bothers me when I look at him. "

"You don't think he's really honest. Isn't that Oliver ? "  
The young man turned to her and explained to him that he found it very strange that this doctor had entered Felicity's life so suddenly. That the house rented by his wife belonged to him as if by chance .

He had doubts about his intentions, he wondered whether this man was not in fact part of the DARKH group and that he was close to the love of his life to keep an eye on her. To tell Damien if she found the memory. He wondered whether the attack that his wife and daughter had undergone had not been planned from the outset by the organization with the help of this doctor.

After Laurel's departure from the room, he had long thought about the role of man in this whole affair. He really had to watch this doctor Becker closely and help his wife to remember him and their lives together.


	15. Chapter 15

This is not an update, but an announcement.

Unfortunately having found no one who could translate this story from French to English I see myself under the obligation not to post the sequel.

I tried to do it myself but in several comments the readers made me understand that it was hard to read for them.  
So I'd rather just stop posting it.

I will post it in French and if you can read it translated into your language thanks to Google Chrome you will have the chance to know the conclusion to the story. 

If this is not possible I am sorry for those who would have liked to read it.

If one day I can find a person who can translate the chapters I would post it again.

Good day to everyone.


End file.
